If Only
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Jane and Maura meet after years apart...
1. Chapter 1

If Only…

The grocery store was crowded. Detective Sgt. Jane Rizzoli, Mrs. Joey Grant in private life, sighed. Her life wasn't getting any easier this evening. Joey was home with the kids while Jane ran out for some ingredients to make a birthday cake. Her son Angelo was turning six years old tomorrow; Joey promised to bake a cake for an after school birthday party.

"Where do they all come from?" Jane muttered as she dodged shopping carts and strollers. She was irritated. Joey was supposed to have baked the cake this afternoon. When he married Jane seven years ago he jokingly promised to do all the cooking. Jane made him stick to his pledge. She had to give him credit though. Joey Grant learned all of Angela's recipes (the ones she let him have) and now he considered himself a great Italian cook.

"Jane? Jane Rizzoli, is that you?" Jane heard a familiar voice call through the supermarket. She turned and looked. Dr. Maura Isles waved from half an aisle away. Jane's eyes grew big.

"Maura? What are you doing here this evening?"

"Apparently grocery shopping at the same time as most of Boston, it looks like. How have you been, Jane?"

Maura stepped forward and grabbed her friend in a hug. "It's been a long time, Jane."

"Too long, Maura."

"How is Joey?"

"He's fine. At home riding herd on the kids. I'm trying to find a cake mix."

"Did you finally learn to cook?"

"No, Joey does all of the cooking. Angelo is six years old tomorrow; Joey promised to bake a cake but he needs a mix."

"Angelo is six years old already?" Maura couldn't believe how quickly time passed. She moved away from Boston when Jane was pregnant with Angelo.

"Yes and Caitlyn is almost four. I'm afraid to turn around, they'll be grown and gone," Jane grinned.

"So enough about me, Maura, are you here visiting the city?"

"No, I moved back a couple of months ago," Maura explained. Jane suddenly felt her stomach clench.

"Are you working?"

"Not as a medical examiner, or as a doctor either. I'm heading up my family's charitable foundation. The head office has always been here in Boston so I moved back."

"How are your parents, Maura?" Jane didn't quite know how to react to Maura's having been in Boston for two months with no contact.

"Not good, unfortunately. My father has his history of heart problems so Mother finally talked him into retiring. That's why I'm heading up the foundation. Daddy takes it easy most days and Mother hovers over him."

"Are you seeing anyone? How's Michael?" Jane referred to the man Maura left Boston to move in with.

"That was over before it really began. Away from Boston he seemed different. I moved out almost before I was fully moved into his place. I've dated, but no one special," Maura said. _Not since you, _she thought, but didn't voice it.

"Listen, Maura, I need to get that cake mix and get home with it before Joey sends out the posse," Jane said. "Let's meet for lunch this next week, if we can?"

"I'll check my schedule and let you know, Jane. I'd like that."

"Great," Jane hugged Maura quickly and practically ran to the checkout lane. Maura watched the brunette move easily through the crowd and felt the same familiar thrill run through her.

Jane pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Before getting out she leaned forward on the steering wheel.

Maura's here in Boston, again. I invited her to lunch this next week. Great, Jane thought. Why do I put myself through this? I can't see her, I just can't.

Jane grabbed her cell and called through to her secretary's voice mail. "Anna, this is Jane. Can you make sure my schedule is booked extra heavy? I want to get some things done. Please make sure I have no extra time at all. I'll explain later," Jane said and closed her phone. Now if Maura contacted her she could legitimately tell the blond she didn't have time for lunch.

Maura grabbed the groceries bags half-heartedly and headed inside. She crouched down to greet Bass who stuck his head out to say hello. She put out his salad with his strawberry dessert and put the rest of her groceries away on autopilot.

Jane. Of all the places to run into Jane Rizzoli, Maura imagined the grocery store would be the last possible one. For the months Maura had been back in Boston she avoided thoughts of her previous life here, life as chief medical examiner with a beautiful best friend named Jane.

Pouring a glass of wine Maura glanced at her desk and sighed. She wasn't going to be able to concentrate on work tonight. She grabbed the photo album from the top shelf of her closet and settled on the sofa with her wine. It didn't take long for Maura's memories to take over.

_"Good morning, I'm Dr. Maura Isles, your new chief medical examiner," she said to the only other woman in the room. She took in the tall brunette with the chocolate eyes and wild hair. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, homicide. Huh, I didn't know we hired a woman for chief m.e."_

_ "Diversity in the workplace," Maura said and grinned._

We were friends from that moment on. When Hoyt came after Jane she turned up in the middle of the night several times. Or I went to her, when she called to say she was having a bad night. Sleepovers became common. We even left changes of clothes at each other's place.

And, at some point in time, Maura remembered, my feelings turned from platonic to romantic. A retired detective held me at gunpoint in the morgue and Jane came to my rescue. I saw the flash of concern in her eyes when she saw the detective holding a gun to my head and I knew my feelings had grown. What to do? Tell Jane and risk losing the friendship? I couldn't do that, I needed her in my life.

Across town Jane walked in on chaos. Joey was in the kitchen trying to make spaghetti and meatballs for their family dinner but was clearly distracted with two kids underfoot. Jane handed him the cake mix and kissed her husband hello. Angelo and Caitlyn jumped up to greet their mommy.

"Mommy! I made a special picture for you," Angelo yelled. Caitlyn reached over to slap her brother.

"Daddy said I could tell Mommy first about my picture," she wailed. Jane scooped both kids in her arms and walked out of the kitchen. She glanced back over her shoulder and caught Joey mouthing "thank you". She grinned.

"Okay, we're going to sit here on the sofa and talk about our day. Caitlyn goes first," she put up her hand to stop her excited son as he opened his mouth.

Caitlyn looked at her brother and stuck out her tongue.

"Caitlyn, we don't do that, remember? And no hitting your brother. I saw that," Jane said.

"Okay, Mommy. Here's my picture. See? You and Daddy are on the front steps and I'm riding my bike."

"Where's your brother?"

"I stuffed him under the bushes," Caitlyn explained. "And here's our house, only I have my own room," she explained. Jane wanted to laugh. Caitlyn seriously worried her at times with the physicality of her relationship with Angelo.

"Ten minutes to dinner. You guys need to go wash your hands. And, Janie, here's a beer for you," Joey said.

"Thanks, dear, quit calling me Janie," Jane smiled at her husband.

"To continue our tradition, how was your day?" he asked his wife.

"Quiet, until I stopped in the grocery store. Now I know why no one was killing anyone today, they were all in the store. Oh, and I ran into Maura."

"Maura Isles? Is she back in Boston?" Joey asked.

"Hmm," Jane answered, draining the last of her beer. "Said she's been back a couple of months. Moved back to take over the Isles Family Foundation. Dad retired."

"Well, that's a whole conversation in a nutshell. Did she marry what's-his-name?"

"Michael. No, she said they broke up not long after they moved away. I wonder what happened? Anyway we're going to try and get together for lunch one day soon," Jane said, omitting mention of her phone call to her secretary to make sure she was too booked to see Maura.

"That will be nice. I'm sure the two of you have plenty to discuss," Joey said as he put bowls of pasta, sauce, and meatballs on the table.

"Jane, could you grab the salad out of the refrigerator? I'll go see what our two little monkeys are up to and get them to the table. Have a seat," Joey kissed his wife's cheek on his way upstairs.

He climbed the stairs without telling his wife he heard of Maura's return to Boston six weeks earlier, when Vince Korsak stopped by the precinct for a visit. Newly retired Vince was leaving the next day for an extended tour through Europe. He expected to be gone for three months. Being retired Vince joked to Joey that now he had time to read the morning newspaper. "Imagine my surprise to see Dr. Isles returned to Boston a couple of weeks ago. Small world, eh Joey?" Vince jostled him with his elbow. The look in Vince's eyes was a little too knowing. Joey turned away, determined to keep his wife from finding out about her friend's return.

Two days later Joey stopped by Anna's desk. Anna was Jane's secretary; since being promoted to Detective Sgt Jane budgeted for a secretary to help with the paperwork she wasn't adept at doing but was required by the job.

"Anna, could you do me a favor?" he asked. "Please don't mention this to my wife, but if Dr. Maura Isles calls, please tell her Jane is too busy to see her right now?"

Anna was puzzled but she agreed and agreed to keep it a secret, just between the two of them. Joey put the incident out of his mind until now.

The next week turned out to be busier than expected and Jane didn't need to worry about her schedule. She never had a chance to explain to Anna why she needed her schedule to be packed. A serial killer started dumping his victims in a circle around Boston, starting with the waterfront and ending with the warehouse district. A high profile victim, the secretary to the chief of police, was found at Fenway Park, just before the start of Game 1 of the World Series. Their resources stretched to the breaking point because of the excitement surrounding the Red Sox, they had to pull everyone available to work the serial killer case before he struck again.

Jane hadn't seen her family in several days. Messages piled up on her desk unless they pertained to the case. Maps with pins of victims, leads in the case hung on various walls around the bullpen. Detectives and uniformed officers came in and out with new information or crossed off areas of interest until they narrowed down their suspect. He was caught trying to abduct a potential new victim. Jane interrogated him in shifts with Frost. The man finally broke down and confessed with the DNA evidence came in, linking him to all of the victims.

Jane climbed the stairs to their home. She was headed for a warm bath and a long, long nap. Joey already promised to clear out the children until later.

She entered the bathroom to find a hot bath already drawn, her favorite bath salts and candles scenting the air. Quickly Jane stripped and entered the tub. She leaned back and began to relax.

_"Just relax, Jane, I'll take care of you," Maura said. _

_ "Candles, Maura?" _

_ "They help create a soothing atmosphere, Jane and are conducive to relaxation. These are vanilla scented candles, designed to help one relax but without giving off an overpowering scent. If I'd used cinnamon candles you wouldn't have relaxed at all."_

_ "Thank you, Google," Jane smiled. "Are you going to join me, or just stand there and stare?" she asked the doctor. Maura blushed. Her hands quickly unbuttoned her blouse and skirt. Tucking her clothes neatly on the counter Maura stepped into the tub and settled between Jane's legs. She leaned back and Jane's arms wrapped around her waist. Turning her head she met Jane's lips halfway. _

"What the hell?" Jane muttered and sat up. The water was now tepid. I must have fallen asleep, she thought. Irritated she climbed out of the tub and grabbed her robe. I could almost feel Maura's arms, she thought.

Maura entered her home, turned the security alarm on (as Jane taught her so many years ago), and went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. It had been a challenging day; as anyone who knew Maura from her m.e. days knew, she didn't deal well with living people. And when they turned into screaming six year old children at the budget meetings, well, Maura couldn't deal with them. She cut the meeting short, asked everyone to remember their manners and asked her secretary to reschedule the meeting. Leaving early Maura remembered it was Friday afternoon. She realized she was driving near the precinct where she used to work with Jane, Barry Frost and Vince Korsak. Passing a familiar street Maura saw the sign for The Dirty Robber. She almost turned to park and see if anyone she knew from her m.e. days was in the bar. Instead she noticed the closed sign on the door and the dust from an unused storefront. Disappointed Maura headed home.

Settling on the sofa with her wine she picked up a medical journal she still subscribed to. Thumbing its pages it only served to remind her of her days as chief medical examiner, and her work there, and with, Detective Jane Rizzoli.

"Jane," Maura said her name. The anguish over the end of her relationship with Jane came through then and she sobbed.

_I never thought I'd meet someone like Jane. Our relationship never bothered me, but it did Jane. Being a woman in a man's world she took jabs about her sexuality even before she knew me. When we realized our feelings for each other Jane was torn. We couldn't stay away from each other, Jane loathed herself for falling in love with another woman. _

_ It was the best eighteen months of my life. But then it was over. Jane shot herself to end a hostage situation and to save Frankie's life. She awoke from the anesthesia professing her love for me. Angela and Frank overheard her and despite their protests that they were fine with our dating Jane couldn't just love me for myself and forget I was another woman. She saw gender first where I saw an amazing person first. The fact that Jane was a woman was secondary to me, if I thought of it at all._

_ Joey Grant heard of the shooting and returned to Boston. He had a consulting agreement with the FBI for the Boston area and pretty soon he and Jane were dating. I saw the handwriting on the wall. I met Michael, we started dating, and despite his sweaty palms I thought I could make a life with him._

_ Jane married Joey in a simple backyard wedding at my parents' house. Everyone else's tears were tears of joy but not mine. I was sobbing for what I lost. Joey knew, I think. At one point he looked at me and I saw sympathy in his eyes for what he had that I no longer had._

_ The day Jane announced her pregnancy I made plans to leave Boston. I admit, when they married part of me still held out hope that after the first year Jane would get tired of being married, sleeping with a man, and would leave Joey for me. When she came down to the morgue that morning, I knew before she said the words._

_ "Morning, Maur. Wonderful day isn't it?" Jane was glowing. I never before ever associated this word with her; she's a beautiful woman, inside and out, but I never remembered a day when I thought she glowed. Today she did._

_ "When are you due?" I asked. Jane was astonished._

_ "How did you know?"_

_ "I'm a doctor, Jane. Besides, you're glowing," I answered. I smiled although it was winter in my heart. I hugged Jane, told her I was happy for her and Joey. Jane went back upstairs. I went over to my computer and started thinking of other cities to live in._

_ I spoke with Michael that evening. I planned on dumping him, too, but he was excited about a new job prospect in San Francisco. I lived there before and loved the city so I was game to go. By the time Jane was in her seventh month and promoted strictly to desk duty I told her Michael and I were leaving. I'd just submitted my resignation._

_ "I'm sorry, Maura," Jane said in a low voice. We glanced around to see who might overhear our conversation. There wasn't anyone else around. I hopped up on the edge of Jane's desk like always._

_ "Me, too, Jane. Think of what we had. Could still have," I said and froze. Had I just asked Jane-a very pregnant Jane-to leave her husband for me?_

_ "I can't do it, Maura. I love you, I always will, but Joey's my husband now. I'm having a baby." Jane acted like she didn't know how to react so I squeezed her shoulder and left. I rarely went back up to the bullpen unless it was an absolute necessity. _

_ Michael and I left three weeks later. My last day on the job was hard. I was treated to a going away party, with cake, balloons, all the best wishes, etc., etc. I looked for Jane. She was at the back of the crowd of well-wishers. She wouldn't look at me. Every time I tried to make eye contact Jane turned to talk to someone else. I quit trying. After the party I went back downstairs, cleaned out my desk and shut down my laptop. I took one last look around the morgue and walked out of the Boston precinct._

Maura's tears dried and she sat up, putting the journal on the bottom shelf of her table. She'd read it sometime in the near future, but not now. Seeing Jane set off a trip down memory lane and Maura knew it was dangerous for her to go down that lane very often.

The following week Jane was mopping up the rest of the case. They found the serial killer, hiding in his mother's basement, dressed in women's clothing, and arrested him without incident.

"Anna, how many of these messages are pertinent?" Jane called out to her secretary.

"I put all of the phone messages from this case in that pile-" Anna pointed to the pile of little pink slips on Jane's left, "and other messages that are mostly from people you know are in the other pile." Anna pointed to the smaller pile on Jane's right.

"Anyone in this smaller pile that I absolutely need to speak with today?" Jane asked.

"No, all important messages are in the middle of your desk, Jane. Oh, except for Dr. Isles. She's left several messages. They're in the pile on the right."

"Okay. I'll call her soon, I promise."

"She said not to bother leaving you a message, but I did anyway. She said she knew you didn't have time for a get-together now because of the case but she wanted you to know she was thinking of you. Actually, the last time she called, she told me to make sure you ate because you didn't usually take care of yourself during a case like this," Anna said and laughed a little. "She sure knew you, Jane."

A small jolt ran through Jane as Anna gave her the last message from Maura. As she organized her desk for the afternoon's paperwork onslaught the only mantra that ran though Jane's mind was how much she wanted to see Maura. She pushed this thought from her mind only to have it reappear. Damn, she wanted to see Maura, and not just in the grocery store.

Impulsively she grabbed her calendar, checked her schedule and dialed Maura's number before she talked herself out of it.

"Maura? Jane. Thanks for the messages."

"I told your secretary not to bother you, Jane, I know how busy you get with your cases," Maura replied.

"We caught him, Maura, yesterday afternoon. I'm at my desk trying to mop it up with Anna's help. Listen, you want to go to lunch or shall we have a girls' night out with drinks?" Jane asked. Maura's breath caught.

_Girls' night out, Jane, with drinks, a movie, and a sleepover, please, _ran through Maura's mind. She almost said it aloud but shocked herself with her next words.

"I'm afraid I can't, Jane. I have to go to Australia next week for the foundation and I'll be there for several weeks. Maybe some other time. It was nice seeing you in the grocery store. I'm glad you're happy with Joey," Maura said and ended the call.

Jane sat in her chair, in shock that Maura didn't want to see her, then understood it was for the best. _What could I have offered her? Friendship? We tried that. It grew into romantic feelings for each other. I broke it off because I was too chicken to follow my heart, everyone else and their comments be damned. I wonder what it would be like to be married to Maura? _Jane asked herself then shut off her thoughts. _I can't go there._

_ If only…_Jane thought and sighed. She had her life now. It was time to let Maura go once and for all.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This should have been at the top of Chapter One. I do not own these characters, but they inhabit my head and occasionally pester me to write about them… **

If Only…Chapter Two

Maura stacked several files on top of her computer bag. She hoped to get a lot of work done during the flight to Australia. Making a mental checklist of what she needed Maura wished to distract herself from her phone conversation with Jane.

_I surprised myself, _Maura thought. _I left several messages for Jane and couldn't wait until she returned my calls. Then I told her I couldn't see her, thought it was for the best if we ceased communication. I don't know who was more surprised, me or her._

Maura stacked her computer bag and the files by her personal luggage near the door. The car was picking her up at 5 a.m., to make a 7 a.m. trip to Australia. She thought for a minute more, then realizing she was completely packed she went into the kitchen. She plated the leftovers from the night before and slid them into the microwave. Pouring herself a glass of wine Maura took the plate and sat down at her dining room table.

Not for the first time Maura wondered if returning to Boston had been a mistake. Ghosts of her previous life here were everywhere: some of the police officers recognized her when she'd be out shopping, doctors from the hospitals sought out her company at charity events, or she remembered different cases from the locales where the bodies were found.

Even the other evening when she passed by the closed up remains of The Dirty Robber brought back memories of her previous life. _I was happy then, _Maura thought. _I'm not happy now, nor have I been particularly happy these past few years but I counted on having Jane in my life…_Maura's thoughts trailed off. She didn't want to dredge up the past with Jane; the memories were both precious and painful.

Maura finished her dinner and washed the dishes. She cleaned out the rest of her refrigerator, throwing away any opened cartons and pouring the rest of the milk down the drain. Some of the unopened perishables were being picked up the next day by her housekeeper and donated to one of the local homeless shelters. Maura insisted on not wasting food that could be eaten safely by others.

Securing the deadbolt she retreated to her bedroom. Maura grabbed the latest financial statements dropped off by the accountant to review before morning. She purposely left the medical journals on the bottom of her coffee table. She would read those when she'd exorcised Jane Rizzoli from her mind.

Jane looked back at the newly cleaned kitchen. Jane cleaned up the kitchen from dinner and set out the cereal bowls and spoons for morning. She liked having the least amount of chaos in the kitchen in the morning, it made for a smoother start to her day.

She snapped off the kitchen light and wondered briefly what Maura was doing. The way Maura ended their phone conversation bothered Jane more than she wanted to think about. _When Maura lived here before we were best friends. Our sleepovers were legendary, one of us needed the other constantly and we found excuses to have to drive over to see their friend before the next day. More often than not, I needed Maura. I couldn't sleep then, Hoyt was after me. He invaded my dreams nightly. Maura kept seeing the dark circles under my eyes and began showing up in the evening with an excuse to stay over. I don't know how many times I relaxed into her arms and sleep peacefully. _

Now she doesn't want anything further to do with me, Jane thought. From best friends to acquaintances to…what? Although Jane knew she left out a step: lovers. She and Maura were lovers for a time. Jane shot herself and that changed it all.

_Frankie survived, I survived, but Maura's and my relationship didn't. I couldn't handle recovering from my wounds and being open about Maura. Ma and Pop didn't have a problem with it, but I did. When Joey showed up I practically ran into his arms. We married and that was the end of Jane and Maura._

_ Why am I standing here like this? I have my life now, my children, a good man for a husband, why am I trying to forget Maura? _

Jane had a sudden recollection of the first time Maura kissed her. Maura had attended a charity function that evening; Jane was supposed to go with her but had bowed out at the last minute. Jane knew her feelings for the medical examiner were probably one-sided but she hoped for more.

"Jane, I want you to come with me to the next Isles Foundation dinner," Maura said one day at lunch.

"You want me to embarrass you in front of your friends?" Jane asked.

"Oh, Jane, you won't embarrass me, and anyway, they're not my friends. Just some people who enjoy supporting various causes that the Isles Foundation supports."

"I have to wear a dress?" Jane's eyes narrowed. She hated dressing up.

Maura sighed. "How about a tux with a nice pair of heels?"

"Not too high of a heel, Maura, I totter."

"Fine, Jane."

The night of the benefit came and Jane dressed in the tux, slipped her feet into the heels and waited for Maura to pick her up. With twenty minutes to go before Maura was to pick her up Jane called Maura.

"I can't go," Jane said when Maura answered.

"Why not? You're dressed aren't you?"

Jane sighed. "Yes, but I don't want to go. I can't explain it, Maur. Have a good time, thank you, I'm sorry and I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane snapped shut the phone cover and went into her bedroom to change. She couldn't exactly say why she bowed out and knew Maura would be hurt, but she'd try to come up with something to explain it to Maura tomorrow morning.

Jane settled on the couch and watched a couple of videos. Just as the last one finished she heard a knock on the door. Maura waited on the other side.

"Maura, why are you here?" Jane asked. Maura was wearing a gray silk dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Jane tried to take in how breathtaking the doctor looked while paying attention to what Maura was saying.

"Jane, I realized something tonight. I should have said something earlier but I was afraid I'd lose your friendship. I may, anyway, but I'll have to take that chance."

"What are you talking about, Maura? I'm confused."

"I was, but I'm not anymore." Maura sat down on the sofa and Jane joined her.

Maura turned to face the detective, knowing her heart and her mind were on a collision course. She was betting on her heart to win.

"When I asked you to go with me tonight, Jane, I fully intended to sit you down and explain that I wanted you to be there as my date. That's why I suggested the tuxedo. I knew you didn't want to wear a dress, you're not comfortable in them. I had every intention of introducing you as my date or as my partner."

Jane felt her jaw drop. She watched Maura, not knowing what to say. Maura watched the detective's emotions play out on her face. After a moment Maura decided to cap it all off. She leaned forward and captured Jane's lips in a kiss that was not chaste but was not too passionate. She didn't want to scare Jane off.

What Jane remembered about the kiss was Maura's face and lips coming toward her, and the softest kiss she ever knew. Jane licked her lips in remembrance.

"Janie? You coming to bed?" Joey stood at the top of the stairs.

"I'll be there in a bit. Hey, Joe, I have to leave for a minute. I forgot something," Jane said. She grabbed her keys and walked out before realizing what she was doing. She started the car and left before she changed her mind.

Maura sat the file on the bedside table and turned off the lamp. Silvery moonlight bathed her bedroom in a wonderful light and she watched the night sky from the open French doors. She turned on her right side to be better able to see the moon. It was full and looked almost like she could reach out and touch it.

Maura was too restless to sleep. She got out of bed and walked over to the French doors and glanced out. The street was quiet. She saw one of the neighborhood cats streak across the quiet street and stop to sniff the tires of a car parked across the street.

She strained her eyes to get a better look at the car. It was familiar looking to Maura. Was it-was it Jane? Maura couldn't tell who the figure was sitting behind the steering wheel but the car was too similar to Jane's to be anyone else's. She smiled.

Jane parked across the street from Maura's house and looked up at its darkened windows. She knew with a business trip to Australia Maura was probably already in bed. Jane didn't intend to disturb her anyway; she didn't know what she'd say to Maura after that phone call. For some reason tonight, after speaking with Maura and the way Maura had abruptly ended the call Jane had no desire to walk to the door and see if Maura was home. For some reason, sitting here outside of Maura's house was comfort enough.

TBC. I am now on twitter, hbCarolyn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Joey Grant woke to an empty bed. He noted it was only 11:30 and started to roll over and go back to sleep. He knew Jane was probably still downstairs, going over case files. Jane rarely went to bed before midnight.

"Wait," Joey mumbled to himself. "Didn't Janie say she was going out for something she needed?" He racked his brain but couldn't remember hearing her return from her errand. Quietly he got out of bed and went to the top of the stairs. He tried to see if any downstairs lights were on but didn't see any. Softly running down the stairs he noted the downstairs was dark.

Her car wasn't in the garage or the driveway. "Did she get called out?" Joey asked himself but didn't recall hearing the phone ring. Grabbing his cell phone he called dispatch. No, Detective Jane Rizzoli was not on a call. Quickly making up his mind Joey got the next door neighbor to come over and watch the kids. He grabbed his keys and went looking for his wife.

Maura couldn't sleep. She usually had difficulty sleeping before a long business trip like this one but knew the real problem was sighting Jane outside her home. Maura smiled to herself then quickly wiped the smile off her face.

_I can't think of Jane this way. I can't allow myself to continue this line of thinking. Jane made her choice several years ago. _Maura burrowed down into the covers and took several slow breaths. She thought of the business trip in front of her and the tasks she needed completed that month for the Isles Foundation.

Several minutes later she threw off the covers and grabbed her robe. Peeking through the blinds she saw Jane's car still parked outside. Maura slid her feet into her slippers and went out into the night air.

Jane had settled back in the driver's seat and was half-asleep when she was startled by a sharp rap on the driver's window. She looked up and saw Maura standing beside her car.

_Shit, busted, _she thought. "Hey, Maura," Jane said.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked angrily. Jane let out a breath.

"I don't know."

"At least you're honest. This time," Maura replied and continued glaring at Jane. Just then both women noticed headlights coming down the street, the car's speed slowing as it approached Jane's vehicle.

Jane groaned when she recognized Joey's car. Maura's mouth became a straight line as she was angry at Jane for sitting here and was getting angrier by the minute.

"Maura," Joey nodded in greeting. He draped himself over his wife's car and looked at his wife.

"Coming home soon?" he asked. Jane shut her eyes. _Can this get any worse?_ She thought.

"I looked out my window and saw your wife parked out here," Maura said to Joey. She glanced at Jane. "Just so you know, Joey, I told Jane earlier this evening I have nothing to say to her." Maura's tone was short, her words clipped. Jane knew she was really angry; Maura didn't waste time on emotion but she was inordinately calm when she was very mad.

"How did you know where to find me?" Jane asked Joey.

"Where else do I find you? Dr. Isles returned to Boston six weeks ago; I knew it was just a matter of time."

"Joey, nothing happened. Jane just happened to park her car across the street," Maura interjected. She didn't want Joey to think there was anything going on between the two.

"Just happened to park here? Hell, Maura, for all I know, you two might have gone out together and Jane was stopping by for a nightcap." Without realizing how angry she really was, Maura slapped Joey.

"There is nothing going on between us," Maura said in a controlled voice. She looked at Jane. "That slap should have been yours." She turned and walked away.

Working his jaw Joey stared at his wife. _Okay, yes, it can get worse, _Jane thought. She fought the insane urge to start giggling. Instead she looked back at Joey.

"I'll follow you," Jane said to Joey. Not looking at Maura she closed her window, started her vehicle and turned around in the street. Her headlights caught Maura's back as the other woman retreated inside. Maura didn't turn around. Jane's heart felt like it dropped in her shoes as she thought she probably destroyed whatever hope of friendship she might have had with Maura.

Joey dropped his keys by the front door and immediately turned to face his wife.

"What the hell are you doing, Jane?" he fought to keep his voice down. The neighbor discreetly walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Joey knew this would be all over the neighborhood by the end of tomorrow morning's coffee klatch.

"Nothing happened, Joe. I went over there and parked the car. That's all."

"Yeah? This time maybe. What if I hadn't gone looking for you? What if Maura decided to let you in? What then, Jane? Or what about the next time?" Joey asked.

"There won't be a next time!" Jane shouted.

"How do I know?"

"She doesn't want to hear from me, Joey. I tried to return her phone call today and Maura told me not to call her again."

"So you went over there."

"No, yes, but I didn't get out of the car. I don't know, I can't explain it. I was so surprised when Maura told me not to contact her it was just working at me. I couldn't believe it, so I drove over there. I swear I wasn't going to go in. I didn't get out of the car."  
>"Yeah, so you told me." Joey let out a long sigh. "Let's go to bed, Jane. This isn't going to get taken care of tonight."<p>

"I'm sorry, Joey. I didn't mean to make you think we were having an affair. I've never cheated on you," Jane said.

"Yet," Joey said.

"Is that what you think, Joey? Maura comes back to Boston and I start an affair with her? That's why you came looking for me," Jane said angrily.

"Don't you trust me?" Joey looked at Jane for a long moment.

"You're asking if I trust you when I found you exactly where I knew you'd be," he answered. "I'm going to bed, Jane. I am too angry and upset to continue this tonight."

"I'll be in the downstairs office," Jane said. She didn't want to sleep next to Joey tonight and wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Jane stretched out on the sofa. She reviewed a few case files but couldn't take her mind off Maura, Joey, and being found in front of Maura's house.

_Friends, could we go back to being friends? We were lovers. I knew I had feelings for Maura that went beyond friendship, but she's so beautiful, I didn't think she'd have feelings for an ordinary cop like me. Then when she kissed me…_Jane squeezed her eyes shut to prevent tears from coursing down her cheeks.

Maura sat alone on her sofa. She didn't know how to feel. She was angry at Jane for starting this mess tonight but wasn't really angry at her friend.

_Friend? Is that what we are? We were once lovers, how can we go back to being friends? I don't want a friendship with Jane, I want to belong to her, have her be mine._ At that Maura felt the tears start rolling down her cheeks. _No, I'm not crying over Jane anymore. _Maura stood up and headed back to bed.

TBC. This one was a little shorter than usual but I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. If they were….*sigh*. **

Chapter Four

Jane sat at her desk but couldn't concentrate on the computer screen before her. She wanted to call Maura and apologize for last night but wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. She was so confused.

She looked around the empty bullpen. Jane came in early this morning, unable to get a restful night's sleep on the sofa in the home office. She tossed and turned most of the night, until very early this morning when she finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

_Maura was being chased. By what? Hoyt. Damn him, even he could still get into my dreams after so many years of him being gone. I tried to run after Maura, catch her and protect her before Hoyt got her but I wasn't able to catch up to her. _Jane awoke just as a scream ripped from Maura's throat, around some vague corner Jane couldn't see, being terrorized by Hoyt.

She jerked herself awake, looked around to get her bearings and fell back against the sofa. _Maura, I am sorry, for everything I've done, _Jane thought. Another thought lurked at the back of her mind but Jane firmly shut the door on that one. _I'm not going there, I'm married to Joey and we have a beautiful family._

Maura sat in the airplane seat and opened her laptop. She reviewed her schedule then moved on to the new budget figures emailed to her while she was boarding. She found herself nodding in approval at the newest figures; this would work. She shut down the computer and leaned back in her seat.

"Dr. Isles?" Maura heard a familiar voice at her elbow and looked up.

"Kelly Garrison?" Maura looked up at the other woman.

"The one and only. How are you, Maura?"

"Fine, thank you. Yourself?"

"Yep, fine as well. How's your detective?" Kelly asked and watched the sparkling eyes grow dim.

"We're not together, Kelly. Jane married someone else."

"She did? I didn't see that coming…oh, well, I'm sorry for her." Kelly watched Maura's face. She was delighted to know Jane Rizzoli was no longer in the picture but she almost hesitated to ask anything further. Maura definitely had to be married to someone. Kelly started to open her mouth but Maura spoke.

"I'm not married, Kelly." Kelly smiled.

"I was trying to find a discrete way of asking but I didn't want to pry. It's been several years since we dated."

"You?" Maura asked.

"No, no one. Not married, not seeing anyway. Just living the single life."

"Out on the town each night, a different girl in every port?" Maura teased.

"No, more like a different book in each city. I don't party as much anymore. Sometimes I think bars are overrated for meeting people," Kelly replied. Inwardly she was thrilled. Possibly another chance for her and Maura, now that Jane was no longer in the picture?

"I was never a fan of the bar scene, either. But then, I was always socially awkward. I wasn't comfortable meeting new people," Maura said.

"Are you still medical examiner in Boston?" Kelly asked, sipping the cocktail served by the flight attendant. Maura shook her head.

"No, as a matter of fact I moved out of Boston for awhile; I only recently moved back."

"Really? So what do you do now, Maura? Did you go into private practice?"

"No, I took over the Isles Family Foundation. My parents wanted to retire somewhat so I am the new CEO. I moved to San Francisco not long after Jane married. I was engaged but it didn't work out. My parents asked me to move back, to be closer. My father is not in the best of health."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kelly murmured. She wondered just how much of Jane's marriage was the cause of Maura fleeing Boston.

"Enough about me," Maura said. "Update me on you, Kelly."

"Not much to update, Maura. I started my own nurse staffing company. We contract with hospitals to make sure they have enough nurses on any given shift. We can shift the load so if there's a catastrophe in an area we can bring in extra nurses for the duration. It's more cost effective for the hospital. This way they can staff the shifts with a minimum amount of personnel and then adjust as needed."

"You've done well for yourself, Kelly. I admire a woman who can take charge of a project and run with it."

Maura sat there and talked with Kelly for several hours. She kept watching Kelly's face and noticed how pretty Kelly really was. Maura was beginning to feel an attraction to Kelly and hoped the other woman felt the same.

"I guess we weren't really meant to be together," Maura finished her story. Kelly reached over and lightly squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I know how painful this was for you," Kelly said. Mentally she was calling Jane an idiot.

"Thank you, but it's over now, has been for the past eight years," Maura said.

"Do you still see Jane, now that you're back in Boston?" Kelly asked. She wanted to know if Jane Rizzoli still had any hold over Maura, or any contact at all.

"It's funny. I ran into her in the grocery store a couple of weeks ago. I called her to see if she wanted to get together for coffee but she had a big case and didn't have time. When she did finally call I couldn't talk to her. I told her not to contact me again," Maura answered. She left out the part about Jane parking her car on her street and the altercation with Joey and Jane.

Kelly nodded her understanding. "When you're in Australia, Maura, do you have time in your schedule to join me for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm sure I do, Kelly. By the way, is this a business trip for you or are you on vacation?"

"Vacation. My best friend is getting married. Finally! Kim met Josh three years ago and he asked her to move to Australia. She did but it took awhile for them to decide to marry. The wedding's this next weekend." Kelly had a thought. "Maura, why don't you attend the wedding with me? It'll be fun."

"Oh, I can't crash a wedding, Kelly. It's not appropriate."

"Look, I RSVP'ed for two anyway, so why not? Think about it, anyway, Maura. You can let me know later."

"Okay, I will." Maura smiled up at Kelly. She was beginning to think this business trip to Australia might not be so dull and boring.

"I hate to tell you this, partner, but you look like hell. And why are you sitting here in the bullpen instead of in your office?" Frost said. He draped his jacket over the back of his chair and watched Jane.

"I was having a problem with my computer, Frost. I came out here to use another one." Jane used the first excuse that popped into her head. She didn't want to admit she was missing Maura and sitting at her old desk helped Jane feel better. Her fantasy was that she could hear Maura's heels clicking on the floor as the m.e. came from the elevator. Frost rose.

"Come on, Jane, let's check out your computer. I'll have it working in no time." Jane followed Frost into her office. He sat down and booted the system. Looking at her files and clicking on several, he frowned.

"Jane, I'm not finding any problems. Can you tell me what happened this morning?"

Jane sighed. "Frost, I didn't have a problem with my system. I just used that as an excuse. I sat at my old desk for old time's sake." Frost raised his eyebrows at Jane.

"Yeah, I know. Lame, huh? I had a dream about Maura being chased by Hoyt and I feel closer to her sitting at my old station."

"Why don't you call her, Jane? Tell her you want to renew your friendship. It's Maura, she'll understand. In fact, Jane, as close as you two were, she'll probably welcome a friendship with you again."

Jane rubbed her hands over her face. She looked over at Frost. "I kind of blew that out of the water last night, Frost," she said and proceeded to tell him about her night-time fireworks outside of Maura's house. Frost whistled when she was done.

"I don't know, Jane, that's sounds more like something I would have done when Stacie and I broke up," Frost said, referring to a long-ago girlfriend. He was ready to propose when she broke up with him. It took Frost a long time to get over her.

"Frost, you know how close Maura and I were, right?" this time Jane zeroed in on Frost's face. She looked him right in the eye. Frost met her gaze then dropped it.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I suspected."

"Yeah, well, we were."

"What happened, Jane? You and the doc, we thought you guys were headed to the altar."

"I shot myself, Frost, and couldn't handle the relationship when I woke."

"Did your family give you any trouble, Jane?"

"No, that's the thing, Frost. I've thought about this endlessly over the years. They were fine with it. Ma, Pop, Frankie, everyone was happy for us. But I took one look at Maura worrying about me and I lost it. I ran."

"You're good at that, partner."

"I know. And it's cost me," Jane admitted. The two sat in silence for a moment. Frost waited for Jane to continue.

"The question is, what do I do now?"

TBC. Find me on twitter, hbCarolyn.

*The character of Kelly Garrison is borrowed from one of my older stories, "You Are Such A Girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Maura sat in an empty boardroom, exhausted. She looked at the mound of paperwork sitting in front of her and wondered why the world ran on such stacks of paper. As far as she was concerned everyone could do a powerpoint presentation and email the highlights instead of printing every graph, table of numbers, breakdown analyses. Running a corporation wasn't fun, Maura knew, but this one was near and dear to her. The Isles Family Foundation always ran aboveboard with no hint of scandal so the amount of paper it ran on was to be expected.

She glanced at her watch and sighed. Kelly was due to arrive in twenty minutes. They were going to dinner together before attending Kelly's friend's wedding on Saturday. Maura had hoped to return to her suite and freshen up but it wasn't to be. She returned to a last few financial statements while waiting for Kelly. Maura was deep in the balance sheet when her phone rang. She answered the call, expecting it to be Kelly. Maybe she was running late.

"Hello, Maura."

"Jane!" Maura couldn't have been more surprised. Jane chuckled.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Jane asked.

"I was expecting a call from someone else, we're, uh, going out to dinner. I guess I'm a little surprised your call made it through," Maura said.

"Why? Are you in outer Siberia?"

"No, Australia, as a matter of fact."

"Oh, you weren't kidding when you said you were leaving to go to Australia," Jane sounded surprised.

"Why, Jane? Did you think I made up the trip because of you?" Maura said then hoped Jane wouldn't answer that. The trip to Australia occurred because of Jane; Maura just moved it up a few weeks earlier.

"Did you meet someone in Australia, Maura?"

"No, I ran into Kelly Garrison on the trip over here," Maura replied. Jane felt her blood pressure rise when she heard Kelly's name.

"How is Kelly?" Jane asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"You remember her?" Maura asked, surprised.

"How could I forget her, Maura? She was the reason I got off my butt and asked you out. I thought I'd lose you to her."

"Small world then. I never expected to lose you to Joey Grant."

Jane sighed. "I don't know what to say, Maura."

"Say goodbye, Jane," Maura replied. She looked up to see Kelly get off the elevator and approach her secretary's desk. "My date's here, I have to go."

"Maura, I…"

"No, Jane," Maura interrupted. "You married Joey, you have two kids, it's time to leave it at that." Maura closed her phone and dropped it in her bag. She motioned Kelly into her office.

"Hello, Maura. Or should I say, gorgeous?" Kelly smiled. Maura smiled back.

"Hi, Kelly, nice to see you. Let me get my coat and I'll be ready to go."

Jane sat back in her chair, upset. _Maura's seeing Kelly again, _she thought. _I knew someday Maura would find someone worthy of her. I just always thought it would be me. _Jane didn't bother to stop the tears from flowing freely down her face. Frost started to poke his head in Jane's office to say goodnight but saw his boss sitting there silently crying. He grabbed his coat and backed out, shaking his head. _Nothing like feeling trapped, _he thought.

The candlelight showed Maura's face in a generous light. Now in her early forties Kelly thought Maura was still one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen in her life. She hoped she didn't blow this, she always liked Maura and wanted to make the most of her unexpected chance.

Maura watched Kelly's expression as the other woman explained some of the funnier moments of trying to staff hospitals with appropriate nursing personnel.

"We've had problems with nurses showing up to work intoxicated or otherwise under the influence, we've had nurses show up two or three hours late because they were with their boyfriends and didn't want to leave, it's amazing how some people conduct themselves even at work," she was saying. Maura watched Kelly's facial expressions change with her conversation. Maura had learned how to use the Facial Action Coding System back during the Hoyt investigations and remembered most of the expressions she learned. Kelly's eyes got wide when she spoke of something she truly didn't understand, Maura noticed. But Kelly's expression was never softer than when she gazed across the table at Maura. Maura hoped something more might develop between them. They had medicine in common, although Maura didn't practice anymore, they had a dating past, she knew Kelly was a nice person which was a priority for Maura.

"Care for some dessert, Maura?" Kelly was asking. Maura shook her head, placing her napkin on the table next to her empty plate.

"The food is wonderful here, Kelly. I can't eat another bite."

Kelly stood and offered Maura her hand. Tucking Maura's hand in the crook of her arm Kelly escorted Maura out of the restaurant. Noting the air had turned cool Kelly took her jacket off and draped it around Maura's shoulders. Maura smiled her thanks.

They walked along the waterfront area in front of the restaurant. The sun was slowly setting and they watched the orange glow fade from the sky. The water looked dark and uninviting, different from the daytime.

"Care to walk along the waterline?" Kelly asked. Maura nodded. Kelly took Maura's hand and led her across the sand. Maura leaned on Kelly's shoulder and took off her shoes, preferring to walk barefoot. Kelly took Maura's hand and held it as they walked.

"I'm enjoying your company, Maura," Kelly said.

"I'm enjoying yours as well, Kelly. I always did," she said, looking up at Kelly.

"No encumbrances now, Maura. Neither of us is dating anyone."

"True. Maybe we should explore this further?" Maura said.

Kelly stopped and turned to face Maura. She tipped Maura's face to hers and placed a gentle kiss on Maura's lips. "I'd like that," she said.

Jane lost track of the time, sitting in her office crying. The phone rang, startling her reverie. "Rizzoli," she barked into the phone.

"Are you coming home tonight, Jane?" Joey asked. Jane sighed. She ran her hand through her hair.

"I'll be there shortly," she said, replacing the receiver.

_I wonder what my life would be like now, if I'd married Maura instead of Joey. Would we be parents? Maura mentioned wanting children. We discussed it once. We were stretched out on my bed, right after running that damn marathon Maura talked me into. I teased her earlier about the team acronym-PUKE-making Maura cry. I hated it when Maura cried, especially if I caused it. _

_ I pulled off my top and threw it in the corner. "There, PUKE is gone," I said. Maura laughed. "Oh, Jane, it wasn't that bad, now was it?" she purred, straddling me. I reached out and pulled her top off, too, throwing it in the same corner. _

_ "Speaking of children, Jane, I'd like some in the future," Maura said. Were we talking about children? I guess. _

_ I snapped my fingers. "Coming right up," I teased. Maura leaned forward and kissed me. I lost my train of thought whenever she kissed me. Her kisses were so loving and passionate I forgot my own name most of the time. _

_ "I want two."_

_ "Two what?"_

_ "Children, Jane, are have you already forgotten what we were discussing?" Maura teased me. I flipped her over on her back and took control._

_ "In that case we'd better get started, don't you think?" I said._

Maura put her arms around Kelly's neck and kissed her back. Kelly responded and the two women stood on the beach, oblivious to anyone around them. After a moment Kelly pulled back.

"My place?" she asked. Maura nodded. Encircling Maura's waist with her arm Kelly guided Maura to her car.

Jane grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. Wiping her eyes she discarded the tissue and looked at the paperwork on her desk. Despite the computers everything still needed to be printed out on paper. _Damn, where did I put the Thompson file? _She thought. _Did I take it home? Yes, I did, _Jane suddenly remembered. It's by the computer at home. _Oh, well, guess it's time to go. I'm sure Joey's fed the kids and put them to bed. I should get home just in time to tuck them in. _Jane stood and grabbed her jacket. Just then she heard the elevator doors open. She was caught remembering the last day Maura worked at the precinct.

_"Time to go, Maura?" Jane asked. _

_ "All packed. I left an inventory list by the computer downstairs, Jane, just in case the new examiner needs to find something quickly. Everything's clean, all of the bodies have been autopsied and the reports have been given to the respective detectives."_

_ Jane was uneasy about Maura leaving, but at eight months' pregnant she was uneasy about anything out of the ordinary in her daily life. _

_ "How's Michael these days?"_

_ "Rushed," Maura smiled affectionately. "He came back from San Francisco; we found a condo to rent while we look for a home."_

_ Jane wanted to tell Maura her home was here, with her in Boston, but couldn't. I gave up all rights to claim Maura as my own, Jane realized._

_ All of the detectives in the precinct planned a party with a gift for Maura. A gold scalpel with her initials on it and the years she spent with the Boston PD engraved on the handle. Maura started to cry a little, when she opened the gift. Jane's gut twisted. She hated seeing Maura cry._

_ When the cake had been cut and enjoyed Maura re-wrapped her gift and picked it up. She looked up, found Jane's eyes and tried to convey her last thoughts. Jane couldn't bear it, she turned and started talking to one of the newer detectives. Maura picked up her gift and left the precinct._

_ Until two weeks ago in the grocery store, Jane hadn't seen Maura again. _

"Right," Jane said to herself and left the precinct. An interesting evening awaited her: tucking in the kids, a cold dinner held over for her, and the Thompson file.

"Yay," she muttered as she left.

TBC. Hang in there, it's getting better. As usual reviews are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, only their antics, and I profit not from their use. **

**A/N: My apologies in being so long to update with Chapter Five. This past weekend was my birthday weekend and I was out of town for most of it. The rest of it, I was preoccupied with cake. **

Chapter Six

Maura woke to sunshine streaming in the window. She turned her head and noticed Kelly was still asleep, spread out over her side of the bed. Maura checked the clock and noticed it was already well after 8 a.m.

Maura was torn: she needed to leave soon for the office but didn't want to dash away without waking Kelly. Usually she didn't stay the night, but since she wanted to see if this time she could make it work with Kelly, she stayed the night. Maura leaned over and kissed Kelly awake.

"Hmm, I could get use to this," Kelly murmured. She rolled over on top of Maura and pinned her to the bed. Maura shook her head.

"Sorry, Kelly, I have to go. It's after eight and I need to be in the office soon."

"No chance for a quickie then? Or a shower together?" Kelly leered at Maura who laughed.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. Why don't you call me later?" Maura suggested and headed into the shower. She was already calculating her timeframe for being able to run back to her hotel and change before her first meeting of the morning.

Jane flopped down on the sofa, too tired to do anything but stare at the ceiling. Yet she was unable to sleep. As predicted, she came home to a reheated dinner, short conversation with Joey about nothing, and crept upstairs to tuck in her kids. Angelo was busy chattering on about his new firetruck and how many ways he could shoot water out of it but Caitlyn noticed the tiredness around her mommy's eyes.

"You okay, Mommy?" she asked. Jane straightened the blanket around her daughter and leaned in to kiss Cait good night.

"Much better now that I'm here with you, sleepy bug. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes. Mommy, did you hear Uncle Vince shot a hole in one on his vacation?"

"He did, huh? And how do you know that, missy?"

"He stopped by after Daddy gave us dinner. He left something for you or Daddy. Said it was an article on Dr. Islands."

"Dr. Isles?" Jane was surprised.

"Yeah. But Daddy wasn't happy, Mommy."

"Well, sometimes grownups are happy inside, Caitlyn but they don't show it on the outside."

"'Kay. Good night, Mommy. Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Jane snapped off the room light and headed back downstairs. What could Korsak have left behind about Maura that Joey didn't want her to see? Jane went into the study. She could hear Joey in the kitchen, loading the dishwasher.

"Joe? Did Korsak come by today?" she went into the kitchen to ask.

"Vince? Yeah, stopped by to say what a nice vacation he had. Played some golf, said he hit a hole in one."

"Did he leave anything here?" Jane asked. She watched Joey's face. A completely unconcerned expression was on his face.

"No, he brought chocolate for the kids but I grabbed that before they knew anything about it. It's in the refrigerator," he answered. Jane started to say something more but decided against it.

"I'll be in the study again, going over the Thompson file," Jane said.

"Jane, wait. We have to talk sometime. I've missed you," Joey said and gave Jane _that _expression. Jane's began to see skiers in hell but she didn't say anything.

"Not tonight, Joe."

"When, Jane? You've been very distracted lately."

"Yeah, Joey, I have. We solved a large case and I've completely ignored other duties as a result. I'm trying to get caught up on things at the office."

"Maura," Joey simply threw out her name.

"Has nothing to do with this, Joey, other than the fact that I've never given you any opportunity to think I've been unfaithful to you. You find me in front of Maura's house, I told you nothing happened and you've treated me like a leper ever since," Jane was practically yelling as she finished.

"You've been distant, Jane. I believed you when you said nothing happened. That should have been the end of it. Instead you camped out in our office here at home or at the precinct. Did you remember Caitlyn's play is tomorrow night?"

"Shit, I almost forgot. I'll be there. What time is it again?"

"It starts at six. She has to be there by five-fifteen."

"I'll be home in plenty of time. We'll go as a family." Jane ignored the stern look on Joey's face and walked back to the study.

Maura listened to the various board members but she was distracted. She hoped she had an interested look on her face because these men and women gave their all for the foundation and she didn't want to be disrespectful but she couldn't quit thinking of her evening with Kelly.

_That was fast, _Maura thought. _Everything progressed rather quickly. I didn't intend to go home with Kelly last night but it seemed the natural thing to do. _Maura knew something was bothering her but she couldn't quite place what it was. Glancing up at the movie screen being lowered from the ceiling she allowed her thoughts to wander.

_Jane's long legs tangled with mine, the bedclothes wrapped around us in total disarray, my head resting on her chest as we drifted off to sleep…I felt safe in Jane's arms, like I was home. I never felt that with anyone else, not even Michael. _Maura's mind flashed back to the previous night with Kelly.

_She isn't Jane, never can be, but maybe I can develop some deeper feelings for Kelly. I'd like to try. We were certainly compatible lovers last night. _Maura was happy the lights were dimmed as she felt herself blushing in the dark. Her cell phone chirped, letting her know she had a text. "Hope ur ok today. Enjoyed last night. You're an amazing woman, Maura. Kelly." Maura smiled as she read the text. She remained smiling as the slide show presentation ended and the lights came up. She stood, ready to lead the rest of the meeting.

Jane sat on the end of the sofa, nursing a beer. She cut back on her drinking ever since her pregnancy with Angelo but still enjoyed one now and again. She felt entitled to it, given the amount of work she managed to plow through over the past few days.

_So what did Caitlyn mean when she said Vince left an article about Maura that Joey denies receiving? _Jane didn't want to think Joey would intentionally lie to her. _Maybe he forgot. He was probably preoccupied in getting the chocolate away from the kids, knowing how much of a fight he'd have to put up if they knew Uncle Vince brought them a treat. _Jane took another swig of her beer and put the bottle down.

_If Joey had something he forgot about, where would he put it? _Jane thought. She almost snapped her fingers when she realized Joey probably folded over the paper and slipped it into his pocket. She ran into the laundry room to check for Joey's discarded clothing.

Yep, there were his pants from earlier today. She thrust her hands into each pocket, finding nothing. Jane checked the pockets of several other pairs of Joey's pants just to be sure but didn't find anything more than a piece of Angelo's discarded bubble gum. She'd have to remind Joey to empty his pockets before throwing his pants in the wash. Bubble gum in the washer was a disaster in the making.

Jane was frustrated and growing angrier by the moment. She knew Caitlyn had to be telling the truth because the little girl was quite observant and didn't miss much. _Like Maura, _Jane thought then immediately dismissed it. She didn't want to lure herself into thinking of the medical examiner who once shared both her heart and her bed.

Jane stamped back into the kitchen and looked around. The drawers! She thought. Opening the various kitchen drawers she hit pay dirt with the "junk drawer." Anything that didn't fit the description of a working kitchen tool got dumped in the junk drawer, along with a flashlight, ball of twine and various other items. Jane grabbed the folded paper and returned to the study.

Opening it she found it to be a newspaper article, dated two months earlier. "Former Medical Examiner Returns to Boston" was the heading. Underneath, "Dr. Maura Isles is New CEO of Isles Family Foundation." Jane gobbled up the article, reading every word of why Maura returned to Boston. Finishing the article she sat back and thought.

"_Jane, what are you saying? I love you and only you. You're my everything," Maura said before collapsing in a heap on the other side of the bed. Jane stood before the other woman, trying to close off her heart while she delivered the news._

_ "I'm leaving, Maura. This is wrong. I shouldn't have allowed myself to indulge in a same sex relationship since I never believed in them. I came by today to pick up my stuff." She wasn't sure if Maura was actually listening, she was sobbing hysterically. Jane gathered up the rest of her stuff and headed for the door. Stopping at the table near it she deposited her key. _

_ "JANE!" Maura screamed at the top of her lungs as Jane walked out the door. _

Despite a few last minute thoughts the two women never spoke again, until recently. Jane put her head against the back of the sofa and began crying. _I fucked up, _she thought. _I should have turned back when you screamed my name, Maura, and asked your forgiveness. I could have been waking up next to you these past eight years, not Joey Grant. _Picking up the newspaper article she decided to put it in her private desk drawer that no one else had access to. As she started to lock it away her gaze fell on a handwritten note written at the bottom of the margins.

_"Joe-give this to Jane, I think she'll want to know Maura is back in town. I leave tomorrow for my vacation so I'll see you in a couple months. Vince."_  
>Jane was stunned. <em>Vince gave this to Joey before he went on vacation? So Joey knew Maura was in town all these weeks and didn't say anything? <em>Without thinking Jane ran upstairs and flew into the bedroom she shared with Joe.

He was sitting up in bed, reading. He glanced at his wife with interest. Jane was returning to their bedroom? He thought then noticed the fury on her face.

"You lied to me!" Jane said loudly.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Shh, don't wake up the kids. No I didn't."

"Yes, you did, Joe. Vince gave you a newspaper article about Maura when she first returned to Boston but you didn't tell me. Caitlyn told me Vince gave you something today about 'Dr. Islands' as she called her but you denied it."

"I didn't lie to you, Jane. Vince didn't give me the article today. He gave it to me the day before he left on vacation. What Caitlyn saw tonight was me trying to give the article back to Vince. He wanted to keep it. I've had it all this time. And no, I had no intention of telling you Maura was back in town. By the way, Vince knew that."

Jane was beyond angry or furious. She didn't like being manipulated and felt Jeoy was extremely deceitful.

"If you showed me the article when he first gave it to you, I probably wouldn't have done anything at all. I might not even have tried to contact her. You should have been honest with me, Joey."

"Jane I found you parked outside of her house."

"Nothing happened, Joe. I didn't even go in."

"I know that. But I couldn't take that chance. I was afraid for my marriage, our children, and the love I have for you Jane."

Jane watched her husband's face for a moment. She knew that the love she felt for Joey died then. "If you love me, Joe, you wouldn't have kept the news from me. You should have told me and taken your chances."

"Doesn't matter anyway, does it Jane? Maura won't have anything to do with you now," Joey smugly smiled.

"It's a good thing, Joey Grant that I don't believe in domestic violence. Otherwise I'd smack that smile off your face for starters and keep on going." Jane turned and stalked out of the bedroom. She grabbed her keys and left. _I can't stay in the same house with him tonight. _

Maura left the meeting feeling victorious. The funding for the new year was in place and she was uplifted at the thought of all the wonderful projects the Isles Family Foundation was going to be able to fund through the next year. Projects here in Australia as well as in the United States, some projects that were pets of her father's were getting off the ground as Maura left the office.

The phone in her hotel room rang as she entered. Kicking off her heels Maura picked up the phone.

"Hi, Maura, how was your day?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, a nice surprise. I just walked in the door."

"I know. I was passing by and stopped in the bar to have a drink. I saw you walk in so I thought I'd ring you for a drink." Maura thought for a moment. Her initial thought for the rest of the day was to soak in a bubble bath until the water ran cold, order a steak from room service and call it a day.

"That sounds nice, Kelly. Give me a minute to freshen up and I'll be down." Maura replaced the received and took out her earrings. She headed for a quick shower and change of clothes before returning to the lobby. Kelly waited just inside the bar area, standing up as Maura entered. She kissed Maura on the cheek and took her hand.

"I have a table over here. How was your day?" Kelly asked. Maura filled her in on the board meeting and sipped her wine as it was Kelly's turn to talk. Maura watched Kelly's face. _Nice face, pretty but not gorgeous. Her children will do well, depending on who she marries. _Maura took a deep breath. _Could I marry Kelly?_

Maura abruptly set her glass of wine down. She chastised herself for thinking this way, so soon. Maura knew she wanted to marry eventually, someday have children, but she was thinking prematurely about Kelly. They just started seriously seeing each other. The other time Maura was trying to make Jane jealous and Maura didn't pay a lot of attention to Kelly. Jane. _Don't go there, _Maura told herself. _It's been eight years. Seeing Jane the other day brought back memories…_ Maura shook her head and looked across the table at Kelly. She smiled at the other woman and leaned forward to attempt to engage in the conversation.

Jane pulled up in front of her mother's house and sat for a moment before going inside. _It's been awhile since I came running to Ma for advice, _she thought. _The last time…_Jane stopped her train of thought before it could get going. Maura's face flashed before her eyes. Jane sighed. _Yes, the last time was when I realized how in love I was with Maura. I freaked and tried to run. But Maura was patient, realizing I had to come to terms with my feelings for another woman. God, I wished I never let her go. _

Jane wrenched the car door open with force and got out. Striding across the lawn she remembered her own childhood and how littered the front yard was with hers and Frankie's toys, and later, Tommy's. Pop always complained about how he had to dodge our toys and bicycles when he came home late. _I always thought I'd have children one day, but with Maura and she'd be the one carrying them. _

Angela threw open the door and hugged Jane. "Are you hungry? Your father just came home from a late plumbing job and I kept his dinner warm. There's enough for you, too."

Jane sat at the table with her father and ate in silence. When he finished Frank pushed his plate away and looked at his daughter. Jane was pushing the food around her plate, just like she did when she was little.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked gently. Jane shook her head and suddenly her eyes were filled with tears.

"Pop I think I made a big mistake," she choked out through her tears. Frank kneeled by Jane's chair and cradled his daughter.

"Is it Joey?"

"I don't love him, Pop. I don't think I ever did. I love Maura. I should have married her, not Joey." The tears came harder and Jane sobbed into her father's shoulder. Frank rubbed her back and let the tears run their course.

"Honey, life is hard enough without staying with someone out of a sense of obligation. You're the only one who can make the correct decision. Whatever you decide we're here for you."

Angela watched the scene from the kitchen doorway. "Your father's right, Janie. Whatever you decide, we're here for you, all of you, Maura included."

Jane dried her tears. "Thanks, Pop. Thanks, Ma."

"Your bed has fresh linens Janie, if you want to stay here." Jane headed upstairs after kissing both her parents good night.

Once again Maura found herself stuffed after another good meal. "I have to be at the church for the wedding tomorrow morning, so what time should I pick you up?"

"How about nine? Are you sure it's okay for me to be there, Kelly? I don't want to feel like I'm crashing a wedding."

"Is it okay, you ask? I told Kim all about you while she was running last minute errands. She said you're more than welcome, although I did tell her you were prettier than she is."

"Kelly Garrison! I'm shocked," Maura found herself laughing. "Thank you for the compliment but every bride is the most beautiful woman in the world on her wedding day. I hope you haven't given Kim a complex," Maura laughed once again.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kelly asked softly. Maura read the look on her face and stood, offering Kelly her hand. "Let's go," she said.

Jane kept staring at the bedside clock. She tossed and turned until the sheets were hopelessly tangled and she was no closer to sleep. _I can't just leave Joey, I made a commitment to him. We have two beautiful children together. What about Angelo and Caitlyn? They'd have to be shuttled between two different homes, always packing and unpacking their stuff to spend time with whichever parent had them that week. I can't break up their world._

_ But on the other hand…_Jane thought and stopped. She refused to think of Maura. _I can't think of Maura right now. It's been too long. Even though she hasn't married I can't think she'd be waiting for me, waiting to pick up the pieces of what we had before._ Jane felt a thrill shoot through her body as she thought of the possibility of reuniting with Maura. Squeezing her eyes shut she flipped over on her stomach and grabbed her pillow. Allowing the tears to come again she sobbed until she thought her heart would break.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

At a quarter to five Jane decided to quit fighting sleep and go to work early. She showered and dressed and slipped out the door before her mother woke. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially Angela.

Slipping into her office the precinct was mostly quiet. A few overnight beat cops were lined up at the coffee machine but the rest of the homicide staff hadn't made it in yet. She checked the call logs; no calls made last night so no one had a new case yet today. Jane picked up her pile of phone messages and made quick work of them. Most of the messages were leftovers from the previous case; since the case had been closed and reports sent to the district attorney's office this was mostly a clean up job.

One last message remained at the bottom of the pile. A small post-it note was attached to the top. Jane picked it up and read the post-it: "Anna, keep this from Jane. Joe."

_What the hell, Joey? You had my secretary hold my messages? _Jane was thunderstruck at the thought. Then she looked to see the identity of the caller: Maura. Jane felt such a rush of anger she couldn't hold it in. She turned and slammed her hand into the wall and cried out. Tears came quickly and harshly. Jane grabbed her hand and collapsed in her chair.

Maura checked the mirror before grabbing her bag and answering the door to Kelly. She still had some misgivings about crashing the wedding, as she referred to it, but Kelly had assured it her attendance would be welcome.

Kelly stood at the door, admiring Maura's teal dress and matching shoes. She grinned. "Hello, gorgeous," she said in her best Barbra Streisand voice. Maura smiled. "Ready?" Kelly asked and reached out for Maura's hand.

"Is that what you're wearing?" slipped out of Maura's mouth before she had a chance to filter her response.

"Sure is, babe. Anything wrong?"

Maura glanced at Kelly before replying. She not only didn't care for Kelly's manner of dress for the wedding, but Maura didn't care for Kelly calling her 'babe.'

"No, no you look nice," Maura retreated hastily. Kelly was dressed in a man's black suit and tie; Maura thought if Kelly wanted to wear a suit to a wedding she should probably wear a tux.

_No, only Jane looks good in a tux,_ Maura thought, then cringed. _Where did that come from?_

Kelly saw Maura cringe and thought it was a reaction to her suit. "What, Maura? Not everyone wears the latest fashions like you."

"I know. I said that wrong. What I should have said was, how original."

Kelly just looked at Maura but didn't reply. She moved aside to allow Maura to exit the hotel in front of her and followed Maura to her car.

Maura knew she upset Kelly. _Just like Jane used to say, I have no filter on my mouth. Whatever thought enters my head exits through my mouth, for good or bad. Anyway, Jane was the only one I knew who could look good in crappy clothes. _Maura closed her eyes in frustration at that thought. _Why is Jane Rizzoli in my head? _She thought before turning her attention to Kelly. _I have to make this work, _Maura thought. Then she saw Kelly's suit again and cringed without realizing it. Kelly saw her response and turned her head away, her lips stretched in a thin line.

Jane didn't know what to do. She stood up, thinking of confronting Joey right now, then thought better of it. She wanted a plan of attack before saying anything. _What else has Joey kept from me?_ She thought. Jane stood again and headed for the morgue. At this time of morning she knew it would be empty, especially since there weren't any calls last night.

As the elevator door opened Jane had a flashback to a happier time with Maura. She smiled at the memory. _We'd worked together for a couple of months by then and were getting to be friends. Best friends, as Maura liked to say. All Jane knew was that she was starting to see how much she enjoyed being in Maura's company. I didn't know what my feelings were yet but I found out quickly: I opened the morgue doors to see Maura having an intimate conversation with one of the narcotics detectives. His head was so close to hers I thought at first they'd been kissing. I felt a stab of jealousy run through me so hard I thought I'd been electrocuted. Then I knew, I was in love with my best friend. Maura looked up at me just then and smiled the sweetest smile I've ever seen. She almost literally took my breath away. _

_ My torment began at that moment. I was sure Maura was completely straight, had no other feelings for me than being friends. I tried to watch my reactions to her. I didn't want to scare Maura away. If being her best friend was all I could have I would learn to live with it. But deep down, I knew that if Maura ever married and had children it would cut me like a knife._

Jane twirled around on the stool, sitting by one of the autopsy tables. _I did that to her, _Jane realized. _I told her I didn't love her anymore, married Joey and started a family. _Jane beat her head on the autopsy table. _So this is what Maura went through. Damn I am one grade A idiot. Most people don't get that kind of love and when I did I threw it away. _This time there wasn't anything Jane could do to keep the tears at bay.

Maura followed Kelly into the pew they were sharing with other friends of the bride. When the wedding march started she stood with everyone, marveling at how beautiful the bride looked. _Jane was gorgeous in her bridal gown, _Maura thought, then sighed. Jane again. As the bride took her spot beside the groom Maura glanced around at the others attending the wedding.

She didn't know anyone but Kelly. Most of the men were dressed the same as Kelly, in a dark suit and tie. A couple of the other women brought their partners and were dressed similar to Kelly, but somehow the other women looked better in their suits than Kelly did in hers. Maura sighed quietly.

_Can I make this work? Kelly isn't going to want to change for me. If she is my partner, or becomes my wife, can I love her enough to accept her as she is? She accepts me, hasn't tried to change me._ Maura turned her attention to the wedding vows. A tear escaped as she understood she wanted to be a bride someday.

The vows were ending, the groom turned to lift Kim's veil. Maura saw herself in Kim's shoes, waiting for her wife to raise her veil. Maura gasped and held her hand to her face as she realized the face she envisioned lifting her veil: Jane. Maura choked back her tears.

"Kind of takes your breath away, doesn't it honey?" a voice at her elbow spoke. Maura glanced up. Kim's grandmother peered kindly in her face. "You okay, sweetie? I get teary at all the weddings I attend."

Maura breathed a sigh of relief. Kim's grandmother thought she was crying tears of joy for the new bride. "Yes, Kim is beautiful. As is the ceremony. It kind of took my breath away," Maura answered. She felt Kelly's hand take hers. Kelly leaned over and kissed Maura's forehead lightly.

"Maybe someday, honey," she whispered to Maura. Maura tried not to flinch. She knew she wasn't ever going to marry. Jane was taken and Maura wanted no one else.

After the newlyweds walked back down the aisle Kelly put her arm around Maura's waist and led her out of the church.

"Come on, you can meet some of my friends. We have a little time to wait before the reception starts."

Maura followed Kelly, not knowing what to do. She knew now she wasn't going to have feelings for Kelly, they hadn't developed by now and Maura knew they never would. But when to tell Kelly?

"Maura, this is Justin and Sarah, Adam and Isabelle, and Samantha and Laura," Kelly introduced her. "This is Dr. Maura Isles, everyone." Kelly sounded proud to be introducing her around.

"You're right, Kelly, she is beautiful," Samantha said and winked at Maura. "Look out Laura, I might just have to get to know Maura better." Kelly laughed and playfully punched Samantha.

"No, she's mine, I saw her first," Kelly boasted. "She's my girl."

The words hit Maura in the stomach. She flinched, badly, then tried to recover. Kelly caught her movement and paused. "Well, anyway, we're dating," Kelly amended. She fell silent.

The rest of the group told Maura it was nice meeting her and moved off. Kelly guided Maura to a set of chairs off to the side of the church. Maura sat.

"So, just like last time, this isn't going to work out, is it Maura?" Kelly asked.

"No, Kelly, I'm sorry. I wanted to develop feelings for you, but it just hasn't happened."

"We turn out to be better friends than lovers, I guess."

"Yes, apparently." Kelly hesitated.

"It isn't still Jane, is it?" she asked. Maura wanted to lie but knew she couldn't.

"Yes, it is. I think I'm resigned to the fact that I'll be alone for the rest of my life. I'm not destined to be anyone's bride."

"I'm sorry, Maura. I fell in love with you last time and hoped this was our chance."

"I know you did, Kelly. I'm sorry, too. I don't want you to think I led you on."

"I don't. You're honest with your feelings, Maura. I knew after our first night together you are still in love with Jane."

"You knew then?"

"Your heart wasn't in making love to me, Maura. There is a difference. That night, it was just sex to you. I ignored it, thinking your feelings toward me might change. But I noticed earlier today you felt the same."

"I don't know what to say, Kelly. You're a beautiful woman, anyone would be happy with you."

"Anyone but you, Maura." Maura fell silent. She was at a loss for words.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the day, Maura. I'll take you home later and say goodbye."

Maura felt bad for Kelly but felt like a large weight lifted off her shoulders.

Jane lifted her head when the elevator door opened. Hastily she stood up, wiped her face as best she could and headed back upstairs. Stopping by her office she grabbed her jacket. Speaking to no one she exited the building.

Jane walked into Joe's office and bypassed his secretary. "Mrs. Grant, he's on a conference call," the secretary called after her. Jane flung Joe's office door opened. He looked up, startled.

"Andy, let me call you back in a few minutes," Joey said into the speakerphone.

"Joe, we had a difficult time setting up this call," Andy answered back. Jane dropped into a visitor's chair in front of Joey's desk.

"Take your call, Joe. I'll wait," she said with a calm she didn't feel. Jane's emotions were in a whirlwind. She alternated between wanting to have everything out with him right now and just picking Joey up and throwing him against the wall.

Jane watched Joey as he spoke to his colleagues. After twenty minutes the call ended and Joey looked at his wife.

"What is it, Jane?" he asked.

"I want a divorce, Joe."

TBC. I'm hbCarolyn on twitter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"That's funny, Jane. I thought you said you wanted a divorce," Joey started to laugh.

"I did. Why is that funny?"

"I won't give you a divorce Jane, not so you can go be a dyke with that other one."

Jane reached across the desk and slapped Joey hard across his face. Joey's head whipped around.

"Maura is a lady, Joe. She's too high class for you to understand but you don't talk about her like that."

"Regardless Jane, I won't give you a divorce and neither will the Catholic Church."

"The state of Massachusetts will. Easily. And, after all your deception I think you'd be willing to give me a divorce. I don't think the priest will be quite so loving toward you after everything I fill him in on."

"Father Mulcahy understood everything when I told him about your previous relationship with Maura before we got married, Jane. He said I was a saint, bringing in one of God's children from the cold." Joey's voice was calculating and cunning. Mocking. Jane wondered why she thought she loved him.

"Father Mulcahy doesn't have a clue where you're concerned, Joe. As for my parents they gave me their blessing this morning. So, to repeat, I want a divorce," Jane stared at Joey.

"Fine. I want full custody of the kids."

"No. Joint custody."

"Their mother is a lesbian, the state will give me full custody."

"State of Massachusetts has legalized same-sex marriage. Those old attitudes are out the window, Joe. Joint custody is the best you'll get. My attorney will be in touch with yours to iron out the visitation schedule."

"We'll see," Joey muttered under his breath as Jane left his office.

Maura watched the happy couple take their first dance as husband and wife. It wasn't the dance itself that captivated her; it was the love and care the husband had for his wife. Kim was truly treasured, Maura knew. Before long, Maura's thoughts wandered to her and Jane and what they might have had.

Maura envisioned herself in a beautiful off the shoulder wedding gown. Her train was always debatable; Maura couldn't make up her mind how long she wanted the train. But her partner's identity was the same in every dream: Jane Rizzoli. Dressed in a white tux with morning tails Jane's olive skin looks were a beautiful contrast. Just as Maura felt Jane's arms around her, starting their first dance, Maura's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Maura answered. The line wasn't clear and she couldn't quite make out the caller's identity.

"Maura?" the line cleared for a moment.

"Jane?" Maura asked. Jane chuckled.

"You always know my voice," Jane said. _I still know every inch of your body Jane, _Maura thought in response but remained silent.

Suddenly the line grew fuzzy. "Jane! I can't hear you."

"I asked Joey…" Maura heard and the line went dead. Maura disconnected the line and returned the phone to her purse. Ten seconds later it rang again.

"Jane? Did you call back?" Maura managed to say. The line was still fuzzy but not as much as before.

"Where are you, Maura? Sounds like a party," Jane said. She knew the cell phone reception to Australia could be tricky but she couldn't wait to relay the news to Maura that she asked Joey for a divorce.

"Wedding reception…Kelly and I…" Jane heard and the line went dead. Jane stood there in shock. _Kelly and Maura got married? _Jane wondered. _Does Australia recognize same-sex marriage? If they did get married it's legal here in Boston. Shit, shit, shit. Am I too late again? _Jane sat back down in her chair. She'd returned to the precinct after confronting Joey, not comfortable with going home this early in the day.

Jane opened her desk drawer and reached in the back to grab a framed picture of her and Maura. Taken many years ago it showed Jane teaching Maura how to hold and swing a softball bat. Maura's eyes were shining; Jane's face showed her love for Maura, even before she spoke it to Maura.

_Damn, what do I do now? _Jane thought.

Kelly walked across the floor to Maura. "Dance with me, my lady?" she asked, bowing low. Maura smiled and allowed Kelly to take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The band eased into a slow song and Kelly took Maura in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I was hoping for more," Kelly said.

"I know. I tried, Kelly, I did."

"We both did. Unfortunately it just wasn't meant to be."

"You're being awfully gracious about this, Kelly. I mean, when I lost Jane to Joey I was a wreck for months. I kept imagining ways to hit Joey with my car, kidnap Jane and run off with her, I tried to think of all kinds of ways to get her back," Maura recounted. She smiled at the silliness of some of her own suggestions but knew how desperate she was to win back the detective.

"I think I was holding my breath at first, wondering if you could fall in love with me this time. So I wasn't too surprised when you told me we weren't working out for you." Maura looked at Kelly.

"You'll find the right girl someday, Kelly. She'll be lucky to have you," Maura said softly. Kelly whirled Maura around the dance floor.

"Too bad it isn't the girl in my arms," she replied.

Jane held her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. The phrase 'Kelly and Maura married' ran endlessly through her mind.

"Frost! Get in here!" she called out through the bullpen. Frost appeared in her doorway immediately.

"Come in, shut the door behind you," Jane directed.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Frost asked. He looked at how disheveled and upset Jane appeared.

"I have reason to believe Maura and Kelly got married in Australia," she said with a quiet she didn't feel. Frost was floored.

"You're kidding? You're sure about this?" he asked.

"I just got off the phone with her. They're at the wedding reception now."

Frost sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry, Jane."

Jane felt her eyes tear up. "It's what I deserve I guess. I threw her away eight years ago and now she's found someone she loves. Maura deserves to be happy."

Frost didn't know how to reply. He always thought Jane and Maura belonged together, were soul mates. He was almost giddy with happiness when they first started dating before Jane married Joey. The two were good together and in their business happiness could be elusive-or short.

"I asked Joey for a divorce," Jane said in a quiet voice.

"Do you want the divorce even if Maura is married?"

"Yes, I can't be in the same room with him because of his deception. He isn't who I thought he was."

"I'm sorry, Jane," was all Frost could say.

"Me too, Frost, me too."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I profiteth not from use of these characters. Their antics alone are mine. Sue not, fair ones of TNT or Tess Gerritsen; I have nothing but pen, paper, computer. **

Chapter Ten

The next week went by very quickly for Maura. Now that Kelly was out of her life and most of the financial dealings had been completed for the foundation she was anxious to wrap up her trip to Australia and return home.

Home. Boston? Maura caught herself daydreaming about returning to Boston. Did she consider it her home? Or was she better off returning to San Francisco or exploring a new city?

Maura rose and walked over to the large window that overlooked Sydney harbor. The opera house was gorgeous; she'd been many times and was never disappointed in the outing. _Is Boston my home? Shall I consider another city? _Maura knew she could run the foundation from anywhere in the world; returning to Boston had been a concession to her parents and their frail health. _They'll understand if I tell them I need to leave Boston, _she thought. _I'm just a phone call away. I can charter a plane from any airport if I need to return to Boston in an emergency._

She stood at the window and pondered her situation. She knew returning to Boston for the short-term was imperative, as the foundation offices were there. Maura could pack and leave Boston on short notice so she began thinking of other cities to call home.

Los Angeles? Chicago? New York City? The last one caught Maura's attention. New York City was an attractive option as it was three hours away from Boston yet close enough to her parents and the foundation's main office. She loved New York, its hustle and bustle, the arts, all of the various perks native New Yorkers loved to cite as the benefit of being from, or living in, New York City.

Then Maura's mind thought of the main reason to leave Boston permanently: Jane. _I can't shake her from my mind. If I move to New York maybe I won't look for Jane on every street corner._

Jane sat up and looked around. She was momentarily disoriented and couldn't understand why her legs felt so cramped. Then she remembered. This was the second day on the plane headed to Australia, where she wanted to find out for herself if Maura married Kelly.

She couldn't wait to see if one of the newspapers ran an announcement. Jane didn't feel comfortable calling Maura's parents, and then realized that if Maura had gotten married they'd also be in Australia for the wedding.

Jane wondered how long Maura had been seeing Kelly. When they last talked on the phone, despite the short conversation, Jane was given the impression Maura ran into Kelly on the plane trip over and was just renewing their relationship. _But Maura liked Kelly before, did love sneak in quickly and the two women decide to just go for it? _Jane wondered.

She ran her mouth over her lips and cringed. God, she hated traveling. Feeling pressed into this tin can of compressed artificial air did nothing for a person. Jane's mouth felt like it was part of the Sahara desert. She sat up and signaled an attendant.

"May I have some water please?"

"Certainly, Detective. Care for juice or coffee?"

"Oh, coffee please," Jane perked up at the word. She smiled as the attendant left, realizing the airline took her seriously when she booked her seat. She remembered the phone call made on Frost's insistence. The man also told her what to say.

_"Good afternoon, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli of the Boston Police Department Homicide Division. I need a seat on this evening's flight to Sydney Australia."_

_ "I'm sorry, Detective but this flight is booked. Has been for weeks. I can get you a seat on the flight leaving a week from Thursday," the booking agent said. _

_ "No, I'm sorry you don't understand. I need to arrive in Sydney for a police emergency. Our precinct is liasioning with Interpol and Scotland Yard on a case."_

_ "Just a moment, please." Jane gripped the phone as if her life depended on the outcome of this phone call. If she could have sprouted wings overnight she'd flown herself. Instead she was at the mercy of a faceless agent to see her dilemma and help her out._

_ "Detective? Good news. I found a seat in business class. Please arrive at Logan Airport no later than 8:15 p.m."_

Yeah, Maura, Jane thought, looking out of the window while she awaited her coffee. I'm coming for you.

Maura called her secretary into her office. "Please have a seat."

"After reviewing the remaining paperwork I need to leave. Please check me out of my hotel room and send my bags to the airport. I'd like to leave on the next plane to Logan Airport. Also, if you could look into some of the luxury hotels in New York and find out if they have any vacancies in their residency suites I'd appreciate it."

"Are you leaving Boston, Ms. Isles?" the secretary was surprised. Boston had been the hub of the Isles Family Foundation for over thirty years.

"Yes. I can work from anywhere. I need a change."

"Very good. I'll get to work and let you know what I find."

Maura returned to the last few remaining files on her desk. With luck she'd be out of there tonight.

Jane flashed her badge at the immigration clerk, got moved to the front of the line and opened her lone suitcase for inspection. Grabbing back her passport she ran out of the airport and flagged the first cab.

"Ms. Isles, I have your information," the secretary said over the intercom. "You're booked on the 11 p.m. flight out of Sydney, arriving Logan Airport, Boston, the day after tomorrow, seven p.m. EST. Your luggage is en route to the airport and your hotel bill has been settled."

"New York accommodations?"

"Still getting estimates and availability but I should have that for you right after your luncheon meeting."

"Very good, thanks."

Jane gave the cabbie the address of the Isles Family Foundation office and sat back. Ordinarily she was very observant of her surroundings, being a top homicide detective, but now her thoughts were solely about Maura. Jane hoped Maura and Kelly weren't married but knew she would have to find some way to deal with it. And, other than just showing up at the Isles office, she had no way of finding Maura.

"Beautiful day, mate," the cabbie said. Jane almost didn't hear him she was so absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is," she answered.

"First time in Australia?"

"Yeah."

"Traveling light for a vacation. Or do you fancy purchasing your own Crocodile Dundee outfit for sightseeing?" the cabbie enjoyed his fares from the airport. He knew from experience most Americans would say almost anything to a stranger, especially when in a different country. He teased almost all of them about enjoying the Crocodile Dundee movie franchise.

"No, I'm not on vacation, and buddy can we go faster? I have a feeling I have very little time left to accomplish what I came here for."

"And what might that be?"

"To get back the girl I stupidly threw away eight years ago."

The cabbie smiled. This one was a straight shooter.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and sped up the taxi.

Maura returned to her office after lunch. She grabbed the latest financial figures off the printer and perused them. Something was wrong; the figures did not match her projections. She started to walk out to her secretary's desk when she heard a shouting match.

"Listen, buddy, take your hands off me. I'm here to see Dr. Maura Isles," she heard a voice say. _Funny, but that voice sounds familiar. _

"You don't have an appointment, ma'am, and Ms. Isles is very busy," the security guard at the front desk spoke. Maura stepped out of her office to see what was going on.

She couldn't get the idea that the voice belonged to-

"Jane," she said.

"That's Detective to you, not ma'am. And she is Dr. Maura Isles, she has a professional title," Jane was in the process of spouting back at the guard. She flashed her BPD detective's badge at him but he didn't budge.

"It's okay, James, she's here to see me," Maura replied. Jane looked up and saw Maura standing outside an executive style office. Relief flooded through her. _Maybe they haven't left yet for their honeymoon_, she thought. _Damn, she's gorgeous,_ was Jane's second thought.

"Hi, Maura. May I see you?" Jane faced her and asked. Maura nodded and led the way into her office. They settled on opposite ends of the sofa Maura used for late nights when she didn't want to leave for her hotel room.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" she asked. Maura couldn't believe Jane Rizzoli flew to Australia. "Is this a vacation trip? Are Joey and the kids at the hotel?"

"Maura, did you marry Kelly?" Jane asked. Maura was shocked.

"No, Jane. Where did you, wait, that's why you're here?" Maura didn't know what to say.

"When we last spoke our reception was bad and I heard the words 'Kelly, wedding' and not much else. I didn't know what to do so I came here to ask you in person."

Maura sat back, looking amused. "If we'd gotten married, Jane, wouldn't we be on our honeymoon now? So I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"Well, no, but I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have called me."

"Damn it, Maura, cut me some slack please. I feel like a teenage boy asking his girl out for the prom. I'm a little out of practice."

"That's what being married for the past eight years will do for you, Jane. As I recall you're an excellent interrogator."

"You're not exactly a suspect in a homicide, Maura."

"No, you're right about that, Jane. What am I to you, anyway? A friend, ex-girlfriend, acquaintance?"

Jane studied Maura for a moment. With the exception of feeling sleep deprived due to the long flight Jane felt like they could be back in her apartment, sitting on the sofa. The only difference would be their seating arrangements. On Jane's sofa the two women curled up together. If Jane had her way about it most of the time they'd be making out like two teenagers while watching a movie or one of her sports channels.

"You're right, Maura, I have no business being here under the circumstances. I asked Joey for a divorce."

Maura sat back against the arm of the sofa and regarded Jane with a shocked expression on her face.

"Jane, you did what?"

"I asked Joey for a divorce. He's been deceiving me recently but more than that, I realized how unhappy I was with him. I don't love him, Maura, I don't think I ever did."

Jane took a deep breath and continued.

"I love you, Maura."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Maura stared at Jane. _Did she just tell me she loved me? _Maura asked herself. Her heart leaped in her chest to think Jane did love her but it also fueled her anger.

"You _love _me, Jane?" Maura asked. A slow smile appeared on Jane's face. She took a step forward and started to open her arms to embrace Maura.

"Yes, Maur, I love you. I always have," she said. Maura took one step forward and slapped Jane.

"For the past eight years I've wondered what I did wrong to push you out of my life and into Joey Grant's arms. For eight years I've lived with the knowledge of being in love with a woman who wiped her feet on me, threw me away and ran into the arms of a man she told me she despised because he called her 'frog face' in school. And now you tell me you love me?" Jane stepped back. Maura saw the defeated look on her face.

"I guess I was thinking how much I wanted you in my arms, Maura."

"Jane, you broke my heart."

"I know," Jane said. To Maura's surprise Jane leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. "Can you forgive me, Maura? I never meant to hurt you but I know I did, in a very big, unforgivable way." The tears came then, Jane sobbing into her hands.

Maura reached out and folded Jane into her arms. Rubbing Jane's back in a soothing manner she waited for the sobs to subside.

"It's funny, Maura, you're usually being comforted by me," Jane finally managed to say.

"I ran out of tears a long time ago, Jane. I sobbed and cried so much I almost went into hysterics numerous times. All while you were planning your engagement and wedding to Joey I kept thinking you'd find your way back to me. I couldn't believe you were actually marrying Joey."

"I don't know what to say, Maura. I woke up from the coma and freaked out. I still don't understand why I did; when I was more coherent you were the first person I looked for every time I opened my eyes in the hospital. I watched every person that came in and out of my hospital room and was happy only when it was you."

"I know. Angela told me the only time you relaxed was when I came in. I didn't realize things had changed for you, Jane. Your face lit up like a Christmas tree whenever I walked in your room. Then one day, it didn't. You weren't happy to see me."

Jane watched her friend's face for a moment. At one point in time she knew exactly what Maura was thinking whenever she saw her face.

"When did you finally realize I wasn't coming back to you?" Jane asked.

Maura sighed. "I held out hope, Jane, until the morning you came down to the morgue to tell me you were pregnant."

"You knew I was pregnant when you saw me."

"You had that glow about you, Jane. I knew then I'd lost." Maura looked down at her hands and tried to take a deep breath.

"These years passed in a blur, Maur. I missed you more than you can know. When Angelo was born I remember holding him in my arms in the hospital room, waiting for you to show up. I didn't realize it was you I was watching for until Ma reminded me you were in California with what's his name."

"Michael."

"I think I knew then but Ma chalked it up to hormones. After a couple months I went back to work and life became a blur of working, taking care of the baby, and trying to love Joey."

"Caitlyn came along two years later," Maura said. "Jane, if you felt this way, why didn't you call me? I'd have been on the next plane to Boston. You and the kids could have moved in with me."

"I know. By then Ma was trying to get me to understand my life had changed, I had the kids, we were a good Catholic family. I couldn't get past the guilt."

"If you really loved me then Jane guilt wouldn't have mattered."

Jane stretched out on the sofa. A small smile played on her lips. "Joey and I had an argument about that time, I forget about what, but I was convinced I was leaving him. I packed all our bags and was ready to load them into the car."

"What stopped you?"

"I called you. Michael answered. I didn't leave a message, I just asked him to tell you I called to see how you were doing."

"I didn't get the message, Jane."

"It didn't matter, Maura, I unpacked our bags and made Joey his favorite dinner. I guess when Michael answered the phone I saw that as fate stepping in, telling me to leave you to your happiness."

"Michael left me not long after we moved to San Francisco, Jane. He told me I didn't love him, which was true."

"If you answered the phone that day-"

"That's pure speculation, Jane, you know I don't speculate on things that never happened."

Jane chuckled. "Pure Maura. You haven't changed, you know that?"

Maura ran her hand down Jane's arm and didn't answer for a moment. She met Jane's gaze then dropped it.

"Yes, Jane, I have changed. I've been broken, emotionally and somewhat physically. I don't trust as easily as I used to and I've learned to tell little half-truths without going vasovagel."

"Tell me, Maura, when you get back to Boston, is there any hope for us to try again?" Jane asked. Maura rose and walked over to the window she'd been staring through not too long ago.

"I'm not coming back to Boston, Jane. My secretary is looking into hotel apartments in New York City."

"That's okay, New York isn't far from Boston."

"You don't understand, Jane. I need a new start. I look for you on every street corner. Every time I see a woman with your hair color or build my pulse races until I can see if it's you or not. I can't live my life like this, Jane."

"I love you, Maura, that won't change-"

"It did before."

"No, it didn't, which is why I freaked out."

"What makes you think I can take that chance again, Jane? What if we become lovers again and something happens and you freak out, as you put it?"

"I'm careful at work, Maura, more so than before. I have children to think of. I don't take the reckless chances I used to."

"Good to know, Jane. What about me? Think of it this way: we're living together, I'm in a car accident en route to work and I'm hospitalized. I wake up and you're having a meltdown and leave me again."

"God, Maura, don't talk like that. I can't bear to think of you being hurt." Jane grabbed Maura's hand at the thought of Maura being injured in an accident.

"Yet you hurt me worst of anything I can imagine happening to me. Did you come to Australia to tell me you were divorcing Joey in the hope I would fall into your arms?"

Jane wanted to protest that it wasn't entirely true but then knew it was.

"I guess so. When I thought you married Kelly I became frantic. I wanted to find out the truth."

"What if you got here, found out we'd gotten married and left for our honeymoon? What would you have done then, Jane? Run back to Joey?"

Jane shook her head. "No. I would have wished you well, even if only in my thoughts, and made a new life for me and the kids. I always wanted your happiness, Maura."

"You were my happiness, Jane, until you took it away. I tried to make this work with Kelly this time. I wanted to be happy, too."

"What changed your mind? I'm sure Kelly was happy to have you."

"She was. The wedding, by the way, was for her friend Kim. Kelly came here on vacation for the wedding. She RSVP'ed for two without having a date lined up. We met on the plane, started dating again and she asked me to accompany her." Maura looked at Jane, amused. "Did you think I was going to fall into Kelly's arms and marry her before she could change her mind?"

"No, but I thought it was possible for you to fall in love with her, Maura. You liked her before."

"I liked Kelly as a friend, Jane. I was just trying to make you jealous before. I kept trying to get you to understand how I felt about you without losing your friendship. I wanted you in my life in any capacity, Jane. I saw Kelly as a means to an end, not as potential wife."

"You can have me in your life, Maura, as your girlfriend, partner, lover, maybe wife."

"No, Jane, I can't trust you."

"Is that for good? Or do I have a chance here, Maura?" Maura turned back to the window and thought for a moment. Her secretary poked her head in the office.

"Ms. Isles, you need to leave for the airport soon."

"I can take you, Maura." Jane stood.

"I have a car lined up, Jane. It's easier this way."

"So, to ask you again, Maura, do I have a chance to win you back?"

"I'm not an amusement park prize, Jane."

"I didn't say you were. I love you, Maura. If you give me this chance I'll spend everyday of the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

Maura didn't know what to say. Her heart wanted her to run into Jane's arms and show her just how much she still loved her. Her lips wanted her to say 'I love you' to Jane but wouldn't. She stood rooted to the spot her eyes squeezed shut to prevent tears from falling in front of Jane.

"Is this goodbye for good, Maura?"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Two days later Jane stepped off the plane at Logan Airport and called Frost.

"Hey, Jane, how did it go?" he asked.

"Tell Cavanaugh I'm back and I'll be in the office tomorrow morning. We catch any cases during my absence?" Jane replied.

Frost paused. "You're home?"

"Just got off the plane, Frost. We have any cases?" Jane repeated.

"What happened Jane?"

"She doesn't want to see me anymore, Frost, what the hell do you think happened?" Jane snapped. Frost was stunned.

"I'm sorry partner, I thought everything would work out."

"It didn't. Listen, I'll fill you in later. I'm about to go through customs. I just want to go home and sleep like the dead."

Frost clicked off his phone and sat thinking. Poor Jane, to go through all of this, asking Joey for a divorce and flying to Australia to see Maura, only to have it be all for nothing. He opened his email and started typing.

Jane opened her door, dumped her suitcase in the front hall and headed for the bedroom. She peeled her clothes off as she went, intending to fall in bed and wake up many, many hours later. She pulled the shades, pulled back the covers and stretched out. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep but her mind had other ideas.

"_So is this a final goodbye, Maura?" _Jane heard herself ask Maura.

"_I think we should put some space between us, Jane."_

_ "You're going to New York then?"_

_ "After I close up my house in Boston, yes. I have to transfer some of the functions of the Foundation to new offices in New York but I don't think that will take long."_

_ Jane looked at the woman she loved. Opening her mouth to say something that will get Maura to reconsider, Jane realized Maura's mind was made up. She turned on her heels and left the office. Picking up her suitcase she went to the airport and managed to catch the next flight back to Logan. _

_ Jane was in shock. In fact, all the way through ticketing, boarding, the flight and customs she was a robot, moving automatically. Her heart beat its rhythm but without any feeling. _

Jane tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. Grabbing her pillow she buried her face and cried once again. For once she was glad the kids were in school and Joey was at work. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Frost hit 'send' on his email and returned to work. He wondered how long it would be before she replied and was pleasantly surprised to get an instant reply.

_"Hi, Barry, how are you? We'll have to meet for lunch one of these days. I've missed you and Vince. Yes, I saw Jane when she came here. I was surprised to see her walk in and then she explained her confusion over our last phone call. Barry, I will always have feelings for Jane. I felt we were soul mates, meant to be together forever, but she broke my heart-shattered it, in fact. I just don't know if I can get over that and allow her another chance. Love, Maura."_

Frost read the email and smiled. Maura still loved Jane, she just didn't tell Jane that part. He reached for his phone and called Jane.

"Okay, Frost, what was so important I had to get my ass out of bed and meet you, as you put it?" Jane glared at her partner. She was so sleep deprived she didn't know what she was running on.

"It's lunchtime, Jane. My treat."  
>"Why?" Jane regarded Frost suspiciously.<p>

"I want to talk to you, find out what happened between you and Maura. Now seemed as good a time as any."

"She doesn't want to see me, Frost. End of story. Now we all move on."

"You sure about that, partner?"

"I was standing in her office, Frost. I told her flat out I loved her. I got slapped. At the end of my visit I asked her if this was a final goodbye and she all but told me it was."

"That isn't the impression Maura gave me when I emailed her this morning."

Jane stared at Frost. "You sent Maura an email about me?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you weren't making a big mistake, Jane."

"Frost, you told me to go to Australia and find out if Kelly and Maura got married. I did that and made a fool of myself in the process. I now have a two thousand dollar charge on my credit card that my soon to be ex-husband is going to see and give to his attorney to use against me. Then he'll be laughing behind my back."

Frost shook his head. "I don't think so, Jane."

Jane slammed down the ketchup bottle in her frustration. "What the hell, Frost? What do you know that I don't?"

"Maura still loves you, Jane. She told me in her email."

"Frost, Maura told me I broke her heart so badly she can't trust me again. Feelings have nothing to do with this."

"You're wrong."

"Please tell me what's going through that pea brain of yours, Frost, before I get so mad at you I shoot you here and now."

"Look, she meets up with Kelly Garrison in Australia, tries to make it work but it won't. She breaks up with her, again."

"Yeah, she told me the first time she started dating Kelly was just to make me jealous."

"Which means Maura never had feelings for Kelly, Jane, only for you."

"I broke her heart."

"Maura still doesn't have feelings for Kelly, or for anyone but you. She's dated over the years but hasn't made a commitment to anyone."

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record, Frost, _I broke her heart."_

"Shattered it, actually, according to her email. But I think you still have a chance. Just how badly do you want Maura in your life, Jane? Because you're going to have to work very, very hard to win her back."

Jane sat back and regarded Frost for a moment. Her gaze wandered off as she thought. Her eyes lighted on the park across the street from the café. This was where she first knew she loved Maura as more than a friend. Then came Maura's confession of feelings, via the kiss, and Jane thought of her life without Maura. A sharp, piercing pain crossed her heart. She nearly grabbed her chest to stop it.

"I can't live without her, Frost. There is no one else."

"Then go get her, partner."

Maura sighed and dropped onto the sofa as soon as she entered her home. _I am beyond exhausted, _she thought. _With all of the meetings, the airline travel, and Jane, I went through more in these past six weeks than I've been through in years. _She leaned her head against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes. Intending only to rest for a moment Maura fell into a deep sleep.

_Her parents' backyard stood transformed into a white wonderland. Only the green grass broke the white color scheme. White flowers adorned every surface and they had been draped with small white lights. The gazebo had been decorated as well. Maura heard music and saw chairs lined up on either side of the gazebo, arranged as if for a wedding. Maura frowned. Who's getting married? She wondered. The guests began to arrive. Most of them were her parents' friends, and people she knew in various stages of her professional life. Maura couldn't even think of half of their names. Am I supposed to be here? Who's getting married in my parents' backyard? _

_ Suddenly the music changed as the wedding march began. Maura started to turn to see who was walking down the aisle and realized she was dressed in a wedding gown. Her father turned to her, smiling and offering his arm. She took it, smiling up at him. _

_Walking down the aisle Maura struggled to see her groom. She couldn't see his face but his form looked familiar. Maura walked and walked but didn't seem to get any closer to the altar. She looked at her father, who was now frowning at her. What's wrong? Maura wanted to say but couldn't get the words out. Maura turned back to the altar. Her groom turned and she saw Jane standing there, dressed in a stunning white tux custom-fitted to her long, sleek frame. Her hair pulled back she saw nothing but love shining out of Jane's eyes. Relief flooded through Maura, then concern as she couldn't seem to make her way to Jane. _

_ "Jane! Jane! Come get me, Jane! I can't seem to get to the altar!" Maura cried certain Jane would come to her rescue. Jane's expression turned to one of horror as she saw Maura standing in the aisle. Maura cried out once again as she recognized Jane's reluctance at marrying her. She turned and ran from the church._

Maura woke with a start. Tears were falling down her face. Reaching up to wipe them away she got up and started unpacking. Despite her fatigue and exhaustion from the trip she knew she wouldn't sleep. With that dream in her mind she didn't want to chance another recurrence. Maura busied herself around the house, refusing to think of anything or anyone other than Bass. Starting to dust her furniture Maura picked up a picture of her and Jane that still sat on her bookcase. Despite Jane dumping her for Joey Maura never parted with the picture. Even when she attempted to pack it away Maura couldn't. The picture always sat on the bookshelf. Taken when they were dating Jane was behind Maura, her arms around Maura's waist, her chin on Maura's shoulder. Both women were laughing and anyone looking at the picture knew the two women were in love with each other.

Maura picked up the picture and looked at it closely. She traced Jane's features with her finger. Suddenly the pain in her heart was too much to bear. "Enough, enough, enough!" Maura screamed. She hurled the picture across the room where it hit the wall and shattered the glass. The broken frame and picture landed on the floor. Maura slid to the floor on her knees, sobbing. "Oh, Jane," was all she could manage to say.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I do not own them but merely enjoy messing around in their lives. I make no profit from this. **

Chapter Thirteen

Maura finalized the arrangements to lease an apartment at The Plaza in New York City. She checked her list of what items to take, what to put in storage. Maura was considering selling her home and making a complete break in her ties to Boston.

_Let's see, I've weeded through my books and donated those I no longer want. The rest will go in storage, the furniture in storage, my clothes to The Plaza…Maura looked around her living room and the various knick knacks and photos on the shelves. She marked all of those for storage. Her condominium apartment at The Plaza would look bare she knew, but she didn't want any reminders of her life in Boston._

_ Jane. The one reminder she didn't want flooded her mind. She goes into storage in my heart and my mind, Maura firmly told herself. _After her meltdown the other evening Maura decided to finalize her plans for the move. Since then she'd been too busy to worry about anything other than what to do with her possessions, and the house.

Maura looked around the room one more time. She hated to part with the house, but decided she didn't want to keep reminders of her relationship with Jane any longer. And the house had many reminders. Maura's thoughts slipped back in time.

_"Jane!" Maura screamed. They barely made it into Maura's home before Jane slammed her up against the door, kissing her with a passion that rolled heat through Maura's body. Jane was on her knees in a flash, hiking up Maura's skirt and showing Maura how much Jane desired her and missed her through the day._

Yes, images like that, Maura thought. Even after so many years she remembered vividly her life with Jane before the shooting.

Jane cradled her head in her hands. Despite sleeping for thirteen straight hours she still felt exhausted. She dragged herself out of bed, wrapped a robe around her thin frame and went in search of coffee. She noted the time and realized the kids and Joey had been in and out, enjoying their evening and night while Jane slept. Just as Jane was about to enter the kitchen she heard a knock on the door. Opening the door to a man standing there, saying "Jane Rizzoli Grant?" Jane nodded. The man dropped a paper into her hand, said, "You've been served" and disappeared down the street.

Jane looked at the paper in shock. Joey was officially suing her for divorce. The coffee forgotten Jane sat down on the couch and read the summons. Jane was to answer her husband's request for a divorce within thirty days, to contest the action or not. Jane knew there would be no contest. She wanted the divorce, not Joey. She turned to the next page and gasped.

Joey wanted her to vacate the premises of their home within three days. _What the hell, Joey? You're kicking me out of our house? What about Angelo and Caitlyn? _Jane thought. She turned to the last page and understood where Joey was coming from. He was suing for full custody of both minor children and accusing Jane of being an unfit mother. Rage roiled through her.

"Over my dead body," Jane said through clenched teeth. She headed for the shower she knew she desperately needed. After that, work. Then, she'd find her own divorce attorney and contest Joey's allegations.

Joey stood at the window in his office, staring out at the view of Fenway Park. He thought it fitting that his soon to be ex-wife had been served divorce papers in her robe. _Maura was probably keeping the bed warm, _Joey thought. He'd been disgusted when he found out Jane went to Australia to see Maura. His rage is what dictated his desire to have full custody of the children. He didn't want Jane and Maura to have any say in how his children were raised.

Jane walked into her office and almost groaned at the stack of paperwork sitting in her inbox. Her secretary walked in behind her, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Here you are, Detective Sgt. You're probably in need of caffeine," she smiled at Jane. Jane smiled her thanks then called Anna back into her office.

"I have a quick question, Anna. Has Mr. Grant ever asked you to keep anything from me? Anything at all?" Anna squirmed for a moment.

"Just that phone message from Maura Isles, that's all. When Vince Korsak stopped in the day before he left on vacation he gave Joey a newspaper article to give to you. It was the one describing Dr. Isles' return to Boston. Mr. Grant asked me to destroy it and make sure you never found about it."

"Thank you, Anna, I appreciate your openness. Just so you know Mr. Grant and I are divorcing. I'm going to try and keep it out of the precinct but since I'm here so much, things might get a little messy."

"Understood, Detective Sgt. I am sorry, I should have told you, but you were busy with that case…" Anna's voice trailed off.

"No worries, Anna. I understand."

Jane returned to the mess on her desk. After several hours of weeding through the mess she sat up and rolled her shoulders to relax them.

"If I had a nickel for every time I used to see you do that when your desk was in the bullpen, I don't think I'd be hurting for money," a familiar voice spoke from the doorway. Jane looked up to see Maura standing there.

"Maura! What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I came by to drop off some journals and notebooks I kept when I was medical examiner here, Jane. I didn't need them anymore and I didn't want to toss them." Maura sat down. "I must admit, after our last conversation in Australia, I didn't think you'd be this nice to me," Maura admitted. Jane sat on the corner of her desk, across from Maura.

"After what I've put you through these last years, and everything recently, I didn't think I had the right to be anything but nice." Jane wanted to add "charming" but she didn't think Maura would agree.

"Cleaning out some of your books?" Jane asked. Maura started to speak, then hesitated.

"You're moving to New York," Jane said flatly. Maura nodded.

"I think it's for the best, Jane. I've taken an apartment at The Plaza. I may sell my home."

"No," Jane said. Her eyes almost filled with tears at the thought of Maura selling her wonderful home.

"Too many memories and reminders of what was and won't be again," Maura said quietly. Jane looked down at her hands and nodded.

"I understand. You won't be returning either."

"Once in awhile, probably, for some of the Boston Pops concerts, things like that, but Boston won't be my home anymore, Jane."

_Once upon a time I thought you were my home, _Jane thought but didn't voice it.

"When do you leave?"

"Next week. I've been going through some of my things to see what gets kept, moved or stored. I brought you a few things, Jane. They were in the bottom of my closet. I forgot I had them," Maura said, offering a shopping bag of clothes to Jane.

"Clothes I kept at your place," she said.

"Yes. I must admit, I wore them sometimes when you first left." Maura didn't want to say how many nights she cried herself to sleep, dressed in Jane's shirts or sweats. The Boston Homicide softball shirt was her favorite. It was buried at the bottom of the bag.

"Maura, I meant what I said. I love you. I'd like to start dating again, see where it takes us."

"I know, Jane, but what if you back out again? I won't get through it again, Jane. I nearly didn't this last time," she whispered. She couldn't look at Jane. Jane's heart seized for a moment at Maura's admission. She'd give anything to be able to go back in time and change things. Angelo and Caitlyn could have been their children, not hers and Joey's.

"Well, I got some good news this morning," Jane said sarcastically.

"Oh?"

"Joey is suing me for divorce, he wants me out of the house in three days, and has filed for full custody."

"Jane, I'm so sorry. If you need anything you let me know," Maura said.

"Thanks, Maura, that's really sweet of you."

"Sweet, nothing, you deserve those children. They don't need to grow up around Joey," Maura replied. Jane stared at her. Maura stared back.

"I guess I'd better be going," Maura said. She started to turn and leave but stopped. She stared at Jane another moment and stepped forward.

Before either woman knew what was happening Maura wrapped her hands in Jane's hair and captured Jane's lips in a searing kiss. After a moment Jane's hands snaked around Maura's waist and her lips responded to Maura. When neither woman could breathe they broke apart.

"What the hell, Maura?" Jane asked confusion evident on her face.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No, still not mine…too bad, so sad. **

Chapter Fourteen

Maura removed her hands from Jane's hair. She stepped back as if to turn and leave but Jane captured her in her arms.

"I know that was probably a goodbye kiss, Maura, but I want you back," Jane said. Maura refused to meet her eyes.

"I'm moving out of state, Jane. Empirical studies have shown that long-distance relationships-"

"So don't move, Maura. Stay here in Boston. This is your home, after all."

"Is it?" Maura met Jane's gaze. "It ceased being my home when you said 'I do' to Joey Grant. And, I don't trust you."

It was Jane's turn to drop her gaze. "I know," she whispered. She dropped her arms to her side and watched Maura's high heel shoes walk out of her office.

Maura almost ran to the front of the precinct. She parked at the front curb, noting how different it felt from the days she worked as the chief medical examiner and had her own space in the employee lot in back. Starting the engine she knew she would miss the car; she decided to sell it since she didn't think she'd need her own vehicle in New York City. Keeping and parking a car in New York could be an expensive headache and Maura didn't wish to fight the traffic.

She thought of her conversation with Jane and how easy it was to slip back into the banter they enjoyed when they worked together. Maura smiled as she recalled the many times Jane tried to make her guess as to the nature of a reddish brown stain found at a crime scene.

_"Come on, Maur," Jane practically whined, "it's blood, isn't it?"_

_ "Jane you know I don't speculate about reddish brown stains. If it's blood the lab will tell us."_

_ "A man is found stabbed to death, Maura, and you can't call the bloodstains at the scene blood stains? You have to insist on calling them reddish brown stains?"_

_ "Jane you know perfectly well it could be another substance and not blood. I wouldn't be doing my job correctly if I guessed and led you down the wrong path."_

_ "What other substance could it be, Maur?"_

_ "Iodine."_

_ "Iodine? What did the killer do, try to put the pieces back together?"_

Maura smiled at the recollection. This conversation was common at their crime scenes but Maura always stuck to her guns. Her final report was complete each and every time. Jane and her team of Frost and Korsak were just as meticulous in their findings as well, closing most of their cases. Maura was extremely proud of her detective.

Her detective no more, Maura sighed. She thought back to the day she found out Jane was dating Joey.

_Frost walked into the morgue with a file from one of Jane's cases._

_ "Is Jane in the field, Barry? Is that why you brought me her case file?" Maura asked. Frost stared at his shoes._

_ "Uh, no, Doc, she's upstairs. Joey Grant came by to talk to her."_

_ "About what? I thought he was in DC."_

_ "I guess he moved back. They went to dinner last night, Doc. They're talking over their date." Frost hated to be the one to break the news, Jane should have been down here, but she avoided any mention of Maura. Everything was now, "the morgue," or "the autopsy room" and never any mention of Maura by name._

_ Maura felt like she'd been punched in the gut. It was just the previous week that Jane dumped her and moved out of their home. _

_ "Is it serious?" Maura asked but knew the answer anyway. Yes, it was serious. Jane Rizzoli did not do casual relationships._

_ Two months later Jane sported an engagement ring and planned the wedding. Maura went home alone each evening tended to Bass and read through her pile of medical journals before trying to sleep. More often than not she cried herself to sleep, clutching Jane's pillow for its scent. _

Maura pulled into her driveway and waited for the garage door to open. She had difficulty seeing her way into the garage for all the tears freely flowing down her face. She opened her car door, locked the Mercedes and entered her kitchen. She never saw the hand that held the butt of a pistol high above her head until it came crashing down on the back of her head.

Jane grabbed the last of her bags and loaded them in the back of her car. She found a cheap motel not far from the precinct that was still close to the kids' schools. Returning to the house she shared with Joey she took another look around to make sure she didn't forget anything she needed. Joey stood in the kitchen with his arms folded in front of him, a blank expression on his face.

Jane's eyes flitted over his body, wondering what she ever saw in Joey Grant to begin with, but realized that without their marriage she wouldn't have her children.

"I'll pick the kids up this afternoon, Joey. I want to explain to them in person where I'll be," she said. Joey nodded.

"Please have them back by dinnertime."

"I was thinking of taking them out, to ease the blow."

"Okay. Well, then home by seven if you would. Bath time and all that, you know, Jane."

"I know. Thanks, Joey, I'll see you later." Jane turned to leave. She almost left her key behind but decided to keep it for now.

Her phone rang just as she buckled her seatbelt. It was Frost's ringtone.

"Yeah, Frost, what do you have?"

"Jane, dispatch just called me. They have report of a burglary with injuries at 1245 Elm Drive."

"Shit, Frost, that's Maura's home!" Jane yelled. She put the car in reverse and drove away as fast as she dared.

"Units are on scene. It's Maura, Jane. She apparently surprised the burglars when she returned home. They attacked her as she entered her home through the garage."

_Shit, shit, shit, _Jane thought as she drove. Tears were falling and she strained her eyes to see. "Where did they take her, Frost?" Jane asked as she thought, _Not Maura, no not Maura. Please, God, do not take Maura tonight._

"Mass Gen. Jane, they said it was bad. A head wound from being knocked unconscious and then they-" Frost was cut off by Jane hanging up her phone. She didn't want to hear the rest.

Jane pulled into the emergency bay of the hospital and flashed her badge at the security guard. Running into the hospital she called Maura's name to the triage nurse without breaking stride.

"Bay three, Detective," the nurse called back. Jane bolted through the ER doors and found Maura looking small in a large hospital bed.

She was unconscious, a large white cap of gauze and bandage around her head. Both eyes were blackening; Jane knew Maura would be lucky if her eyes weren't swollen shut soon. Another large bruise stuck out prominently on the bottom of her chin. Jane approached the bed and gently took Maura's hand. She looked at it, then, and noticed the bloodstains on the knuckles where Maura apparently tried to fight back. Jane motioned for the nurse.

"Have you taken samples from under her nails?"

"We just did, Detective. Are you a family member?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm her partner," Jane lied.

"I'll get the doctor, then. He needs to speak with you." Jane continued to hold Maura's hand as she waited for the ER doctor to appear.

"Evening, Detective. Ms Isles is your partner?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. Ms. Isles is Dr. Maura Isles. She used to be our chief medical examiner."

"I see. I'm Dr. Schmidt. I examined Dr. Isles when she was first brought in. The head wound is actually nothing more than a hard knock on the head and a concussion. The eyes are swelling shut as you can see."

"Was she sexually assaulted?"

"Not entirely. They attempted to rape her but was interrupted by someone coming by to see about a car she was selling, if the other police officers are correct. The assault was never completed, fortunately. We did a full rape kit to make sure."

"Thank God," Jane sighed.

"I'd like to admit her at least overnight, see how she responds when she wakes tomorrow morning. We have a bed on the med-surg unit ready to go so we'll transfer her in a few minutes. You might as well go home, Detective. I'm sure Dr. Isles will sleep through the night. We can call you if there are any changes."

"No, I'm staying, actually. Maura is the love of my life, Dr. Schmidt, and I don't want to take the chance of her waking up in the hospital, especially if she can't see for a few days."

"We'll get you fixed up with a special chair you can sleep in, Detective. She'll be in room 819."

Jane followed the attendants as they transferred Maura to another gurney and took her to her new room. After transferring Maura to her new bed the night nurse came in and took Maura's vitals to start her floor chart. Jane settled down in the chair in the corner and watched. When the nurse left she moved to Maura's bedside. Taking Maura's hand once again Jane watched Maura sleep for awhile. Putting her head on the bed next to Maura Jane cried soundlessly as the emotion of the day overcame her.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Maura started to move about in the hospital bed. "Jane, Jane, don't leave!" she cried out. Jane raised her head to see Maura starting to thrash around. "Jane, I love you! Don't leave me, please!"

Jane leaned forward and grabbed Maura's hands. "Shh, baby, I'm here. I won't leave you," she whispered to calm Maura down. Maura stilled immediately.

"But you did, Jane," Maura whimpered. Jane started to cry. She pulled Maura's hands up to her lips and kissed them. Maura could feel Jane's tears on the back of her hands.

"I know, M, and I'm so sorry," Jane sobbed. "Can I make it up to you? Can you forgive me?"

"Not to change the subject, Jane, but where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Some asshole attacked you when you returned home yesterday afternoon. Your eyes are swollen shut due to the swelling." Maura was quiet for a moment.

"Did I get any punches in, Jane?" Maura quipped. Jane barked out a short laugh.

"Unfortunately, no, you didn't. We don't have him yet. Someone drove up to your home just as he was…well, oh God, M. If you were someone else I could tell you in a heartbeat but I can't tell you. He was starting to assault you and someone came by for an appointment to see your Mercedes. Your attacker ran out the garage."

"I see," Maura said. "I noticed a lack of bandages across my eyes so I was unsure of the nature of my injuries."

"M, if I could have prevented it, or been in your place so they went after me, I would have."

"Stop it, Jane. That isn't necessary. Random acts of violence happen to people. How bad are my injuries?"

"You have a concussion but aside from that a few bumps and bruises. Thank God for your appointment, Maura, or it could have been so much worse."

"Who told you?"

"Dispatch called Frost. They still recognized your home address. Frost called me."

"M, there's something else I need to tell you. I uh, told—" Jane was interrupted by the morning nurse coming in.

"Good morning, Dr. Isles. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I guess."

"Your partner here stayed with you all night. You're lucky to have her, Dr. Isles, she sure loves you." Jane stood frozen to the spot. Maura turned her head toward Jane although Jane knew she couldn't see her. The nurse checked Maura's bandages, took her vital signs and left. As the door closed behind her Jane sighed.

"Look, Maura, I was upset when I got the call about you. I couldn't leave you alone. _I_ couldn't leave, is what I'm trying to say. I can't stand it when you're hurt, Maura."  
>"So you keep telling me, Jane, yet you're the one who hurt me most of all. Besides, I could have called Kelly to stay with me. She is a nurse, after all."<p>

Jane felt as if she'd been slapped. "Yeah, I deserve that, Maura. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't love you anymore, Jane," Maura said in as cold a voice as she could muster.

"That kiss you gave me yesterday Maura, told me a lot more than you're admitting to right now. Plus, you had a nightmare just before you woke up. You were begging me not to leave you."

"I've had that nightmare before, Jane, ever since you left me for Joey."

"I know I have no right to ask this, Maura, but I want us to be together forever. Is there any way I can convince you that I love you, and you only? I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you and proving how much I love you."

Maura sighed. "Jane I told you yesterday I don't trust you. If this were to happen, how can I trust that something won't happen in the future to cause you to return to Joey?"

Jane shuddered. "That won't happen, Maura. I know now I never loved Joey."

"You have two children with him, Jane. What if something was to happen during the divorce proceedings and you decided to reconcile?"

"I can't go back to him, Maur, not under any circumstances."

Maura remained silent. "I don't know what to say, Jane."

"I know this is a lot to put on you right now, Maura. Please think about it. If anything, can we at least go back to being friends? I want you in my life in whatever capacity I can have you. I always regretted losing my best friend."

"As did I." Maura tilted her head toward Jane's voice. "I'll think about it. What did the doctor say about how long I'd be here?"

"He said only overnight. I wanted to run something by you, M. I know you're probably not comfortable having me around so I called Ma last night. She'd love it if you let her take care of you for a few days."

"Oh, Jane, that's so nice but it isn't necessary. I can call a nursing service."

"Nonsense, Maura. I'm taking care of you and that's that," a familiar voice sounded like it was coming from the doorway.

"Hello, Angela."

"Maura, dear, despite what's happened over these years we still think of you as family. I'll stay with you and take care of you. I've been cooking since early this morning, so we're all set."

Maura didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Angela Rizzoli always thought food solved every problem, or at least addressed it in a nice enough manner.

"I won't intrude on you, Maura. Let Ma take care of you. You've always been the other daughter she never had."

"Thank you, Angela, I accept." Angela practically clapped her hands. She met Jane's eyes over Maura's head and gave Jane a challenging gaze. Jane knew what she meant: now you have a chance to win her back since you were too big of an idiot to know what you lost the first time. Jane dropped Angela's gaze to stare at Maura.

"Listen, Maura, I'm going to go. Ma's here to take care of you. I'll be back with the car to take you home and get you settled. I want to check in with Frost regarding your assault, see if we have any leads."

"You're leaving?" Angela said incredulously.

"Yeah, Ma, I don't want to intrude. I'd stay if I could but I want to win Maura's trust back. I don't want her to think I'm trying to use this situation to my advantage."

"Don't you care about her, Jane?" Angela asked.

"Actually, Angela, Jane loves me and I know it. It will take some time but we may at least get our friendship back," Maura replied for Jane. She turned her head toward Jane's voice. "I know you'd rather stay here but I appreciate the space and time to think. I'll see you later today, then."

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and nodded at her mother before leaving the hospital room. It took every fiber of her being not to run back and sweep Maura into her arms but she knew the doctor didn't want that, at least not right now.

The precinct was busy. Jane entered her office, glanced at her messages and called her secretary. "Anna, is Frost in?"

"Yes, Detective Sgt, he is but he's out questioning a potential suspect. Can I get you anything?" Anna answered. Jane started to dismiss her but had an idea.

"Anna, has anyone been to Dr. Isles place to clean up the broken glass and mess from the investigation?"

"Let me call burglary and ask the lead detective. I don't think so."

"If not, find a housekeeping service and ask them to go out right away. They have about four hours to get everything in order before Dr. Isles is released from the hospital."

"Oh, and Mrs. Grant your husband called. He wanted to know if you wanted to see the children today since you had to cancel yesterday."

"Thanks, Anna. I'll call him soon."

Jane picked up the phone and dialed Joey's number. She was a little surprised at how nice he was being, but given the circumstances maybe Joey understood how upset Jane would be with Maura being attacked.

"Joey, hi. I'd like to pick the children up after school today and have dinner with Ma."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Jane. How's Maura?" Joey sounded pleasant.

"Better than expected in a lot of ways. Thanks for yesterday."

"No problem, things happen. So I'll see you around seven with the kids."

Jane agreed and closed her phone. She stared at it for a minute. Joey's attitude was a complete turnaround from the other day and she didn't trust it. Wondering what he was up to, Jane didn't hear Frost enter her office.

"Hey, Boss, how are you? How's Maura?" he asked.

"Doing good. What are you working on?"

"I went out with burglary to interview a suspect. Guy's clean though, had a rock solid alibi. We're running down leads. I asked burglary if I could horn in, since Dr. Isles used to be ours."

"Yeah, Frost, thanks, that's a great idea. Keep at it, will you? I don't want some perp running around that should be off the streets."

Frost looked at Jane. "You want to personally kill him in the interrogation room, right?"

Jane looked at Frost and grinned. "I think you know me a little too well, Frost."

"Join the club, Jane. Even Vince called this morning and asked if he could get in on the action. We all love Maura, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Jane said.

Jane returned to the hospital shortly after noon to retrieve Maura and Angela. The housekeeping service just finished cleaning up Maura's house. Jane gave them her credit card for their services, adding on a generous tip.

"Are we ready to go?" Jane asked in a cheerful manner she didn't feel. Seeing Maura bandaged and bruised boiled Jane's blood again and she couldn't wait to get her hands around the perpetrator's neck. Maura had just settled into the wheelchair for the transfer to the car.

"All packed and ready," Maura answered. Jane walked around to grab the handle of the chair and pointed Maura toward the door. Angela picked up her purse and took Maura's few belongings and discharge papers in her other hand. Jane consciously avoided touching Maura, not wanting to scare her off. They stopped at the bank of elevators.

"Do you have everything, Ma? Did the doctor give Maura any prescriptions to be filled, anything she needs?"

"The hospital pharmacy took care of that for us, Jane. I have them in this little bag. Her discharge papers and instructions for care are here as well."

"Jane, I'm right here," Maura interjected.

"I know, Maura, I'm just trying not to step on your toes," Jane said. Maura reached over her shoulder and covered Jane's hand with her own.

"I know. Thank you for being here for me, and sending Angela." Jane patted Maura's hand but couldn't say anything for the tears that were threatening.

"Thanks, Maur, but I still wish it had been me, not you," Jane choked out. She avoided her mother's eyes. Jane didn't want to start a conversation with Angela about her many trips to the hospital because of her job. Angela just reached out and patted Jane's shoulder as the elevator doors opened.

Jane carried Maura inside the house, not wanting to have to lead a blind Maura up the front steps. She then carried in all of the extra food Angela already cooked.

"Just prop me up on the sofa, Jane," Maura asked.

"I think you should go to bed, Maura. You must be exhausted."

"If you think that's best, Jane."

Jane looked at Maura's face. With her eyes still swelled shut Maura couldn't see the look of love and longing on Jane's face.

"Thanks for letting me take care of you, Maura," Jane managed to say. Maura smiled.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jane pulled her car over to the side of the road. Her emotions regarding Maura were all over the place and she needed to pull herself together before going to work. Seeing she was at the park she got out of her car and took a walk to clear her head.

It was going to be a beautiful day. _But Maura won't be able to see it_, Jane thought and the tears started. Walking over to the nearest bench she sat down. Bowing her head the tears continued and she silently sobbed for the woman she loved.

_I swear I don't know why I walked away from Maura, but I hope I have a chance this time. And God, if you're in your heaven, next time let it be me, okay? I can't stand seeing Maura hurt. _

After a few moments Jane's sobs subsided. She sat on the bench for another hour trying to pull herself together.

"Maura?" Angela knocked on her bedroom door. "Honey, if you're up to it I made you a little dessert."

"Thank you, Angela, I don't usually eat dessert unless I go out to dinner with someone," Maura answered. With Angela's help she sat up in bed.

"I made you some cannoli, it's easy finger food for you."

"Jane says your cannoli is the best."

"I left the extra sauce off of it so it shouldn't be too messy. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, Angela, this is perfect, thank you. I think I'm just going to get more rest this afternoon."

"I'll be here if you need anything," Angela said and retreated to the kitchen. She thought her plan to keep Maura plied with good food while Jane made her move was a good one.

Maura leaned back against the pillows. She felt out of place; she didn't watch a lot of television and wasn't able to read. She didn't think Angela wanted to read a medical journal out loud to Maura and Maura didn't want to put her through the medical jargon. And, most of all, Maura didn't want to encourage a conversation with Angela. At least, not yet.

Jane walked into the precinct and asked for Frost. "He's out with the burglary detail, Detective Sgt," her secretary replied. She started to take off her jacket, thought better of it, and pulled it back on.

"Where?" she asked. Anna squinted at the address from dispatch.

"2922 Lincoln Avenue. You need directions?"

"No, I'll be back." Jane took off at a run. If this suspect was the one who assaulted Maura, she wanted to be there.

Jane radioed Frost and easily found the detail watching the house in question. She pulled over and parked, around the corner and out of the way. Listening by radio she heard when the suspect walked out of the house carrying a large bag. Cops from every direction came out of the woodwork, drew their weapons and yelled for the suspect to drop his bag and put up his hands in surrender. She heard scuffling then a few curse words. "He's a runner!" she heard and got out of the car. Starting around the corner Jane ran right into the suspect. He tried to get up and run again and Jane saw her chance to exact a little revenge. She threw a punch, he fell to the ground and Jane kneed him in the back to make sure he was ready to surrender.

"Got him!" she yelled out. Cuffing him she walked him over to where the man dropped his garbage bag. Opening it she saw a picture of her and Maura staring up at her. Pulling it out she noticed the broken glass. Behind it was the Boston Red Sox cap Jane gave Maura when they attended their first game together.

"Where did you get this stuff?" she yelled at the man. He flinched at her tone but didn't answer. Jane walked over to him, grabbed his shirt in her fists and got in his face.

"If you're the one who assaulted Dr. Isles you better make your peace with the man upstairs because you're mine," Jane spit out between clenched teeth. "Get him out of here," she said. Pointing after the suspect she yelled for the burglary unit to put him in the interrogation room after booking. "I want to talk to him."

"We got him, Jane, come on let's go," Frost walked up to Jane. "Keep your anger under control, partner. We don't want him walking on a technicality."

"There won't be a technicality, Frost, because I'll just slam his head into the wall until he confesses. Nobody does this to Maura and gets away with it."

Jane was too wired to go back to her office. "I want to see Maura," she said to herself. "Tell her we got the suspect." Opening her phone she dialed Maura's number.

"Hey, Ma, how's Maura?"

"She's good. I'm fine too, by the way," came the reply.

"Is Maura up to a visit?"

"Let me check. I just made her some cannoli, if you come over Jane you can have some, too."

"Thanks, Ma, but I really just want to see Maura." Angela went to Maura's bedroom door and Jane could hear a muffled conversation.

"Yes, Jane, she said a visit would be nice." Jane grinned at the words, knowing that was exactly what Maura said.

"I'll be right there," she answered.

Opening Maura's door without knocking she called out. "I'm here!"

Angela poked her head out of the kitchen. "She's in her bedroom, Jane. I'll be here in the kitchen if you need anything-or anyone."

"Thanks, Ma."

Jane knocked softly on the open door. "Maura? It's me."

"I know."

"How did you know?" Jane teased.

"Your scent. I've always known when you were in the room," Maura said. Jane looked at her. _God, she's beautiful. Even with two bruised swollen eyes and a bruised chin she is the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen._

"How are you today, M?"

"I'm feeling better. I just feel useless, I can't do anything since I can't see."

"Not up for daytime tv, huh?"

"I lost track of my soap operas a long time ago, Jane."

"Huh? Dr. Isles watched soaps?" Jane asked. Maura smiled.

"No, Jane, I'm teasing. I've never watched much television."

"Yeah, other than your medical channel surgeries and nature documentaries." Jane settled on the side of the bed. She took Maura's hand in her own.

"Why are you here, Jane?"

"You get right to it, don't you Maur?" Jane sighed. "Okay, we caught a suspect. Burglary unit picked him up, he had a bag of things taken from your place he was trying to fence."

"You punched him, didn't you, Jane?" Maura asked.

"How did you know?"

"Your hand. Your knuckles are swollen. Swelling in the-"

"Yeah, okay, wikipedia. Yes, I punched him. He tried to run and I wanted to make sure he didn't get away."

"Oh, Jane," Maura sighed. She ran her fingers over Jane's injured hand. "You need to put an ice pack on it, at least. I know you won't get it x-rayed. Let me see if anything seems to be broken," Maura said and flexed Jane's hand.

"Seems to be good. Come back later and I'll check it again."

Jane was nearly speechless as Maura stroked her hand. "I miss you, M."

Maura started to say something but Jane stopped her. "I'm not pushing you, Maura, I'm just stating a fact."

"Jane, I wasn't going to complain. I was going to say I, too, miss my best friend. Come back later for dinner, please."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Jane said and stood. "Take care of yourself this afternoon, Maura. Get a lot of rest, I want you better soon."

"I will, Jane. Oh, and Jane? Quit punching people," Maura said with a smile.

"Bye."

Jane stopped in the kitchen for a quick hug with her mother. "I'll see you for dinner," she said and looked at Angela. Angela smiled at her daughter. "Here. I packed a lunch for you. It includes an ice pack, Jane," Angela called after her.

Jane was smiling as she returned to the precinct.

Frost paced outside of Jane's office. Knowing she probably went to Maura's he didn't want to call her, but he wanted to speak with her ASAP.

"Jane, I need to talk to you," he said as soon as Jane went through the precinct doors. He followed Jane into her office and closed the door.

"What's up, Frost? My mother packed a lunch, care to join me?"

"No, and you're going to want to wait to eat. The suspect we picked up this morning is saying this was a setup for an assault."

"Details, Frost, details."

"He was at that dive bar on 3rd street when a well dressed man walked in, made conversation and started asking questions about people who did 'jobs' for others. He thought it strange the way the man talked, but he was curious. The man asked it be an assault disguised as a robbery."

"Yeah, I thought it strange he had a picture of Maura and I. The frame isn't worth anything. Do we have any idea who the setup man is?"

"Joey Grant."

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Jane cried out. Rising, she ran out of her office and into the interrogation room.

"How much did he pay you?" she yelled at the suspect. She lunged across the table. "How much you scumbag?"

"Three thousand dollars. Said he couldn't afford much more because his wife was bleeding him dry by running off to Australia to see her friend," the perp answered, slurring the word 'friend.'

"You're going to need a hospital room by the time I get through with you," Jane yelled. The man shrank back in his chair.

"I want a lawyer! Get this crazy lady off me!" he screamed. Two uniformed officers and Frost pulled Jane back.

"Jane, we sent a unit out to pick up Joey. He should be here shortly. You need to leave," Frost said quietly. "I'll sit in and give you all the details. Your kids need you now." Jane got her breathing under control but her thoughts were all over the place. Recognizing what Frost said was true, she nodded.

"I'll be out for the rest of the day," she said. "I need to pick up my kids. You keep me posted the minute you have any information," Jane jabbed her finger at Frost. He agreed and she left the precinct.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and I make no profit from playing with them. **

Chapter Seventeen

Jane drove to school to pick up Angelo and Caitlyn, wondering what she was going to tell them about their father. She decided to say he was on a business trip and address the issue later.

"Mama!" Angelo spied her first and came running. He jumped into Jane's arms.  
>"Hey, buddy, how are you?"<p>

"Why are you here, Mommy?" Caitlyn joined them, hugging Jane's knees. She bent down to hug her daughter.

"I'm taking you guys home tonight. Your grandma's cooking dinner for us and we're going to visit with Dr. Isles. You remember here, right?"

"Dr. Islands, right?" Caitlyn asked. Jane laughed.

"Yes, snuggle bug, Dr. Islands to you."

"Is she your friend, Mama? Like Daddy said?" Angelo asked. Jane's breath caught in her throat for a moment. _Joey, you righteous son of a bitch, _she thought.

"We were friends for several years before I married your dad. She's been hurt and Grandma's helping to take care of her."

"She's pretty," Caitlyn said. "I like her."

"I'm glad, Caitlyn. She is pretty and she is a nice person, too."

"I think she's scary," Angelo chimed in.

"Why do you say that?"

"Daddy said she used to cut up dead bodies for a living. Why would she do that, Mama?" Jane closed her eyes for a moment. _Joey if you were here right now…_Jane didn't want to finish that thought.

"Dr. Isles used to be our medical examiner, Angelo. She did the autopsies for our homicide unit. She doesn't just cut up dead bodies. She is a very brilliant woman and we were lucky to have her work with us."

"How did she get hurt, Mommy?" Caitlyn asked. Jane hesitated before replying. _Well, let's see, Caitlyn. Your daddy is a jealous prick who can't stand seeing your mommy happy with another woman…, no I guess I can't say that._

"A bad man broke into her home and was robbing it. She came home and surprised the burglar," Jane explained.

"Cool," Angelo said. Jane laughed in spite of herself.

"I don't think Dr. Isles thinks of it in quite that way, Angelo, so let's not be quite so enthusiastic, okay?"

"Okay, Mama. Where's daddy?"

"I'll bet he's at home having a nice respite without us," Caitlyn spoke up. Jane turned around in her seat and looked at her daughter.

"Wow, Caitlyn, that's quite impressive vocabulary you have there."

"No, Mama, she's just repeating what Daddy says sometimes."

"Yeah, when you're working late and he puts us to bed early he says it's so he can have a nice respite without us. What does it mean, Mommy?"

"It just means, sweetie, that sometimes parents have to have time to themselves, especially if it's a busy day."

"We thought it meant Daddy had a girlfriend," Angelo said.

"What gave you that idea, Angelo?"

"Because sometimes when he puts us to bed early to have his nice respite, Mommy, we sit on the top stair and listen to him talk to someone he calls 'honey babe.' We've never met her though," her son answered. Jane parked in Maura's driveway and sat there, stunned. She tried hard to make sure her children did not pick up on her growing fury.

_That SOB was having an affair, _Jane's thoughts raged. She wanted to beat the steering wheel with her hands and scream at the top of her lungs. Instead, she opened the car door and followed her children to Maura's front door.

Angela opened the door. "What have we here, two little children missing from home?" she teased. The kids hugged her fiercely and followed her inside.

"Ma, I need to call Frost right quick. Later, I need to talk with you about Joey," Jane said in a low voice.

"Sure, honey, whatever you need," Angela said.

"Yeah, Mama, like that only he said honey babe," Angelo overheard his Nonna's words. Angela looked at Jane quizzically.

"Joey's affair," she managed to say quietly behind her hands.

"That's great, Angelo. Let's go in and say hi to Dr. Isles."

Angela stared at Jane. "I knew he wasn't right when you guys were in kindergarten together. He kept eating dirt."

"Later, Ma, there's more to this. Please say hi to Maura for me and I'll be in as soon as I finish my call to Frost."

Jane walked back out into the front yard. She dialed Frost's number with shaking hands. _How dare that asshole have an affair in our home, where the kids could hear him. I hope he didn't fuck her in our bed,_ Jane couldn't turn off the venom.

"Hi, Frost, it's me. What do you have?"

"It's bad, Jane. I'm so sorry. The intent was to assault Maura, cover it as a burglary and drive the two of you apart. Joey didn't know Maura was planning on moving to New York."

"Frost, how did you know it was Joey behind this?"

"Remember when the perp made the credit card comment to you, about how Joey was grousing because his wife took an impromptu trip to Australia?"

"Yes."

"The perp wanted five thousand dollars. That's when Joey told him about you're charging the trip to Australia to your credit card. Joey wanted a lower price and used that as an excuse. Of course, when he said Australia, I knew where to look. I found your picture of Joey in your office and the guy id'ed him right away."

"Also, Frost, Joey was having an affair. The kids overheard him talking to her when I would work late. No names, he just called her 'honey babe'. Can you get his cell phone records for me?"

"No problem, Jane. Right now he's acting indignant that we would think he's part of this. We're just about to lower the boom, tell him he's been identified by the suspect. Jane, we expect him to get bailed out by his lawyer once he gets here. If you need anything from your house, call me and I'll go with you to make sure there's no problem."

"Oh, there won't be a problem, Frost. I'm just going to take him apart with my bare hands. How dare he hurt, Maura, Frost. I could just stomp him into the ground for that. Killing's too good for him. I want him to suffer. God, Frost, I'm so angry at him for this I can't talk about it. Except, how do I go inside and tell Maura what really happened?"

Frost let out a long breath. "I don't know, partner, just know I'm with you in spirit when you tell her. Maura's a great person, Jane, she won't hold this against you."

"Yeah, Frost, but if it wasn't for me, for running away from her, this wouldn't have happened to her."

"Remember, Jane, the assault was completed. The guy didn't get to do what he wanted."

"The thought of a threat of rape is bad enough, Frost. It's the ultimate violation to a woman's body," Jane nearly shouted. "Listen, I have to go. Ma's probably got dinner ready and I'm trying to keep it together for the sake of my kids."

"I'll keep you posted on anything, Jane. Maybe we'll have a cruiser go by Dr. Isles' house tonight just to be certain nothing goes wrong."

"Thanks, Frost," Jane ended the call and stuffed her cell phone into her pocket. She was just about to go inside when a voice interrupted her.

"So what really happened to me, Jane?" Maura was standing on the front porch. The swelling around her eyes was starting to recede and she could open them a small amount.

"Hi, Maura. How are you?"

"Listening to an interesting conversation in my front yard. So what happened?"

Jane's eyes began to fill with tears. "Let's sit down, Maura."

Jane took Maura's hand in hers. She choked back her tears. "Maura, I am really sorry but apparently the robbery was only a cover-up for an assault."

"Why me, Jane?"

"Joey arranged it. He hired a hit man to assault you and make it look like a robbery gone bad." Jane couldn't stop the tears. She was so sorry Maura got caught up in this, because of her, and hated Joey Grant for doing this to Maura.

Maura sat still and watched Jane. _If only you hadn't left, Jane, _she thought. _None of this would have happened._

"This wasn't your fault, Jane," Maura said softly. She stroked Jane's hand with hers. "Joey couldn't handle losing you to me and knew he was. You had nothing to do with this."

"Maura, I can't stand the thought of Joey doing this to you. If that man hadn't stopped by when he did, oh God I can't stand thinking what he would have done to you. And what if you died? What if he decided to just kill you? I can't lose you again, Maura. What I did was stupid. Never mind asking for your forgiveness, I don't think I can forgive myself."

"People do strange things, Jane. Joey probably never thought he'd do anything like this, either."

"Yeah, and it turns out he didn't love me, either."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was having an affair with another woman. Angelo told me he and Caitlyn used to hear Joey talk with her on the phone the nights I worked late."

"Joey's having himself a banner year," Maura said lightly.

"Maura, how can you be so calm about this?"

"You're upset enough for all of us, Jane. You don't need to apologize to me. Fortunately I'm just bruised. Nothing more serious happened. Now come into dinner. Your children are entertaining me by coloring pictures of my house since I can't see it too well and Angela just put dinner on the table."

Jane sat with Maura's hand in hers for another moment. "I don't deserve you, Maura, even if it's only as a friend."

"I don't know about that, Jane. You're a pretty fantastic person, I think. By the way, did you ever ice your hand?" Maura asked as she walked back inside. Shaking her head, Jane followed.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jane offered to assist Angela with the dishes and kitchen clean up. Angelo and Caitlyn were snuggled in Maura's guest bedroom. Jane knew they wouldn't last much longer; both children were tired out from their visit with Maura, Nonna and Nonna's excellent pasta.

Without much urging from Angela Jane filled in her mother on Joey's doings. Angela was surprised that her son-in-law could be so vindictive and said so. Jane looked at her mother for a moment, slowly wiping one of the last remaining dishes. Angela caught Jane's look.

"What? Is there more?" she asked. Jane nodded.

"He's having an affair, Ma. The children heard him talking to her several different evenings when I worked late."

Once again Angela unleased a tirade of comments about her son-in-law. Jane agreed with her mother's attitude and was glad Angela was on her side.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't work late so much," Angela finished her tirade. Jane's mouth fell open in shock.

"Ma, really? This is my fault?" she croaked.

"I'm just saying, Janie, a husband needs his wife at home, that's all. The affair part I understand." Angela put her hands up in defense when she saw Jane's reaction.

"I'm not saying it's right, Jane, but you need to be home more often."

"What year is this, Ma? 1950? Gee, I think women have been in the workforce for a number of years now. I love my job, Ma."

"Yes, and she's good at it, Angela. I've never known a better detective than Jane," Maura's voice came from the doorway. Jane turned and winked at Maura.

"See, Ma? A doctor agrees with me."

"Yeah, Janie, a doctor you're in love with and who once loved you. I think she's prejudiced in your favor."

Jane chose to overlook her mother's past tense about Maura loving her and hoped Maura still loved her.

"There isn't any need to argue over it, anyway. In present circumstances I'm going to need to step up with my children anyway. I got so used to being able to rely on Joey taking care of them when a case came up. I'm not going to be able to do that from now on."

"I can help," Maura volunteered.

"Nonsense, Maura. I'm here. I can help Janie with the children and I know their uncle Frankie is planning on stepping in as well."

"I'm just saying, Angela, I am a viable alternative, if you need me, Jane."

"Thanks, Maura. I still can't believe how wonderful you're being about all of this. I was afraid to come here, tonight, Maura, knowing what I had to tell you."

"As long as you weren't planning on telling me you were leaving me again, Jane, you never need worry about anything you want to tell me."

Jane's eyes began to fill with tears again. "Fuck! Why do I cry so much these days?"

"Your emotions are running high, Jane. Forgive me for not going all wikipedia on you but you need some down time."

"She's right, Janie. Go sit on the sofa with Maura and enjoy a baseball game or whatever," Angela agreed. As soon as the kitchen clean-up was done she planned on returning to Maura's guest cottage and leave the two women alone.

The game over Maura went into the kitchen and took out a beer for Jane and poured herself a glass of wine. Her vision still somewhat impaired she poured the glass slowly, to make sure she didn't make a mess. She sensed Jane walk up behind her.

"I could have gotten us a drink, Maura. I'm not impaired."

"Neither am I, Jane."

They returned to the sofa and sat together, just like they used to.

"This seems familiar," Maura spoke first.

"It does, doesn't it?" Jane smiled.

"They're wonderful, you know, Angelo and Caitlyn."

"Thanks, I think so, but I am their mother."

"They're you."

"You think? Until now I wanted Angelo to be like Joey. Now I'm not so sure."

"Angelo seems strong. I think he'll grow up to be his own man."

"I'd very much like for you to be in his life, Maura. He needs someone like you."

"Like me? A socially awkward doctor who preferred dead people to the living? Aw, Jane, that's such a compliment," Maura laughed and Jane joined in.

"You know what I mean. You're beautiful inside and out, Maura. Angelo has a lot of flawed people in his life, starting with his parents."

"No, Jane, you're not flawed," Maura whispered. She moved closer to Jane. Jane didn't dare move. Maura brought her hand up to caress Jane's cheek. She leaned in and brushed a light kiss across Jane's lips.

Jane leaned forward and pulled Maura into her lap. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Jane's hands holding Maura, Maura's hands running through Jane's flowing hair.

"You're perfect."

TBC You like? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, I make no profit and I have the bank statement to prove it. **

Chapter Nineteen

Maura felt the sunshine on her face and knew she slept later than usual. She put her hand up to her face, to feel if any of the swelling around her eyes had dropped during the night. It hadn't. Her face was still extremely sore and tender. Cautiously she tried opening her eyes. Still the same as yesterday, only small slits of light were allowed in as too much puffiness still hampered her vision.

She sighed in frustration. _Damn you, Joey, if I could I'd rip off a few of your favorite body parts and grind them up in my garbage disposal._

Sitting up in bed Maura thought over the night before. She didn't realize how large the smile on her face grew as she thought of Jane and her children spending the night in the guest bedroom. Maura saw Jane in each child. _Angelo has Jane's passion and fire. He'll be a force in his own right. And Caitlyn, she is definitely her mother's daughter. Although her complexion and body resemble Joey, she is definitely a miniature Jane, _Maura thought.

A knock on her bedroom door drew Maura out of her thoughts. Jane entered, balancing a tray in her arms. "Good morning, Maur, we made you breakfast."

"Oh, Jane, how sweet," Maura was touched. Her morning routine was normally a slice of multigrain toast and black coffee but she didn't want to disappoint the children.

"Hmm, do I smell cinnamon?" Maura asked. Jane laughed.

"Yeah, Caitlyn made you some of your healthy oatmeal and added cinnamon and raisins for extra flavor. She said it makes it 'less yucky'," Jane screwed up her face to mimic Caitlyn's.

"How are you this morning, Maura?" Jane asked, sitting on the side of the bed. "Do you need help with anything?"

"I think I'm better. I was disappointed when the swelling hadn't receded more during the night but maybe it will be better later today. My breakfast smells wonderful, Jane."

"Here, let me give you your spoon and show you the oatmeal. Don't want you dunking your fingers into hot oatmeal because you couldn't see it," Jane said. She sat there, fighting off urges to break down in tears once again. She never could tolerate seeing Maura hurt in any way, and knowing Joey was responsible because of her sent Jane's rage boiling over. At the moment, however, seeing to Maura was more important than her soon to be ex-husband. Jane tampered her emotions.

"The kids are adorable, Jane," Maura said.

"Yeah, you mentioned that last night, M," Jane answered. She watched Maura tentatively dip her spoon into her oatmeal and raise it to her mouth.

"Do I have dried oatmeal down the front of my nightgown, Jane?" Maura asked.

"No. I'm just trying to make sure you're all right, M," Jane sighed.

"I can handle breakfast. What are you and the kids doing today?"

"I'm waiting for a call from Frost. He's at Joey's arraignment this morning. He's supposed to let me know what the judge says, so if I need anything from the house I can get it before Joey returns. Ma said she'll watch Angelo and Caitlyn."

"Where will you go, Jane? Won't the judge take into consideration Angelo and Caitlyn's needs for a home?"

"I sent a short statement to the DA's office and told them I didn't want the kids or myself staying in a home that Joey had access to. So if he's released on his own recognizance this morning Joey can have the house. Ma has Frankie scouring leads on apartments in their school district."

"Move in with me, Jane. I have plenty of room," Maura blurted out before thinking.

"I can't, Maur. Not while we're going through a divorce and a custody battle. Joey can use it as fuel against me, saying I'm having an illicit affair with you while the children are here," Jane said gently. She was surprised; an offer from Maura to move in was quite surprising to Jane.

"And anyway, Maura, we agreed to take this slow, remember? At this point we're nothing more than friends and I don't want to take a chance and ruin anything we might have in the future," Jane continued, taking Maura's hand in hers.

"I kissed you, Jane, remember?"

"I didn't forget, Maura."

"That kiss was not a goodbye kiss or a let's be friends kiss, Jane. I want 'us' just as much as you do," Maura said, setting her breakfast tray off to the side. She leaned forward.

Jane caressed Maura's face. "I love you, Maura."

"I love you, too Jane." Jane lightly brushed her lips across Maura's then drew back. "The children are up and roaming through your backyard, M. Let me take your breakfast tray to the kitchen and clean up. By then Frost should have called."

"My offer to move in still stands, Jane, but I want one thing perfectly clear," Maura said. Jane stopped in surprise. Maura's voice sounded stern.

"Although I offered a place of residence and told you my feelings for you, you are still not off the hook. I expect to be wooed back into your arms," Maura said, smiling at the end. Jane flushed and smiled.

"Yes, my lady," she replied.

_My lady, hmm,_ Maura thought. _I could get used to this._

Jane's phone rang just as she finished the dishes. "Yeah, Frost, what is it?"

"Jane, you're not going to like this," Frost started. "The judge significantly reduced the charges against Joey, saying the DA didn't have enough evidence to prosecute Joey for conspiracy. The judge also said that given Joey's record and his position in the legal community he could see this was a one time aberration. Joey has a trial coming up but I'm being told he'll probably get nothing more than a slap on the wrist."

Jane leaned against Maura's kitchen counter and expelled the long breath she'd been holding. "I was afraid of this, Frost. Joey has way too many friends in law enforcement. I wouldn't be surprised if the governor hadn't intervened on his behalf."

"I don't know about that but you should have seen the shit-eating grin on Joey's face as he left the courthouse. By my estimation you have maybe an hour at best to get anything you need out of the house."

"I'm on my way, Frost."

"I'll meet you there. I'll call Frankie, too and he can join us."

Jane parked across the street from her own house and looked at the front windows. It looked as still as it had the day before. She couldn't tell if Joey was inside or not, the garage doors were still closed. She took a large breath and exhaled it. Walking to the front of the house Jane checked the mailbox. While waiting for Frost she pulled out the pertinent mail and dumped the circulars in the garbage.

Frost pulled up with Frankie right behind him. Jane pulled her key out and inserted it in the lock. Before she could open the door, however, the door was opened for her. Joey stood there, smirking at Jane.

"What's the dyke doing here?" he asked.

"Nice greeting, Joey," Frost barked. Frankie stood behind the other two flexing his fists.

"I came to pick up some things for the kids, Joey. They need a change of clothes and toys," Jane said briefly and started forward. Joey blocked her entrance.

"No, I don't think so."

"What? This is our home, Joey, regardless of what's going on," Jane said. "I told you, I need things for the kids. Now, move."

Joey didn't budge. "You need to bring my children home now, Jane. They're in a bad environment right now and I don't like their exposure to you and Dr. Isles."

Jane growled low in her throat. She stepped forward to physically push her way into the house but Frost placed his hand on her arm.

"Wait a minute, Jane. I think Joey has something up his sleeve."

"I do, Detective Frost." Joey moved aside and another man came to the door. He handed a paper to Jane. "Detective Rizzoli, you've been served." He exited the door past Jane as Jane stared at another legal document.

"Since the charges against me have been largely dropped I stopped by my attorney's office this morning and asked that I be given full legal custody until our divorce is settled. You'll have only limited supervised visits," Joey said. He watched Jane's reaction and was satisfied when he saw how she became aggravated at the news.

"How many judges did you buy off, Joey? You're the unfit parent and you know it." Jane turned on her heel and left.

"The judge didn't like your little love nest last night, Jane. I showed him proof you're shacking up with another woman and you took my kids with you," Joey called after Jane. Frost got in Joey's face.

"You're wrong, Joey, and you know it. Nothing happened between Jane and Maura and the truth will come out in court. Come on, Frankie, let's go."

"Not until I get my two cents in, Frost. Joey I've known you for quite some time now and unfortunately you're showing your ass. Stay out of the dark alleys and streets, you never know when I'm on patrol and find a vagrant threatening an officer," Frankie sneered.

Jane sat in her car. She was too shocked to cry or show any emotion at all. _Joey can't get away with this, _she thought. _It's time to get an attorney and fight fire with fire. Let me find out who his 'honey babe' is and use his affair to my advantage._ Jane pulled away from the curb.

"Jane, you're back early…wait, what is it?" Maura asked. She just completed her shower and settled on the sofa to watch one of her medical documentaries. She couldn't read yet but thought she might be able to keep up with something on television.

Jane dropped down next to her friend. "It didn't work, Maura. Joey was already there. He served me with more papers," she said, waving the document in the air.

"I can't read yet, Jane. Tell me what he said."

"At first I thought he was just being a prick. He wouldn't let me in the house, even when I explained I was there to pick up stuff for the kids. Then a process server walked up, handed me new court papers and left. Joey is suing for full legal custody right now while the divorce and custody matters are pending." Jane's voice sounded to Maura like she was on autopilot. Jane knew she was in shock; she couldn't seem to react to anything Joey was doing.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's. "I think it's time for you to lawyer down, as the suspect always said."

"Lawyer up, Maura. Yeah but I don't know any good divorce attorneys. God, this is going to cost me," Jane groaned, leaning forward to place her head in her hands. Maura rubbed her back.

"I know some attorneys from the Foundation. Let me place a call and see who they recommend. As for the kids' things, let it go. We can take them shopping for clothes and toys later."

Jane barked out a bitter laugh. "Angelo's going to love you for that, Maura, especially the new toys. Caitlyn loves clothes shopping."

"Good. You take Angelo for toys for the two of them and Caitlyn and I will shop for their clothes."

"Just don't let Caitlyn pick out anything Angelo wouldn't wear. She has a tendency to tease him about Barney."

"Barney? Barney Rubble, from the Flintstones?"

"No, Maura, Barney, the purple dinosaur. Angelo loved him when he was three or four but he's too old for him now. Caitlyn found some of Angelo's old Barney t-shirts and still teases him. Make sure she picks out something a boy would wear."

"Don't worry, Jane, I'll take care of it."

"That's one reason why I love you, Maura," Jane sighed, wondering how her life could have taken such a nosedive so quickly.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jane quickly walked through the empty apartment and took in the particulars. She mentally ran down the list of must-haves versus the wants: yes, this place would do. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She went to visit the management office, to put in an application for the apartment.

An hour later Jane left the complex, the extra keys added to her keychain. The apartment was theirs. Now she just had to pick up the kids, deliver Caitlyn to Maura for their shopping expedition, and Jane and Angelo could do their own shopping.

Maura gave Jane a list of items she knew they'd need, so they could move into their apartment as easily as possible. Maura knew Jane might forget one or two items and didn't want the detective and her children to stress over such a quick move.

"Caitlyn, you mind Dr. Isles, do what she says. Be a good girl," Jane cautioned Caitlyn. Maura smiled. Jane was such a good mother.

"Don't worry, Jane, she'll be good. We'll have a wonderful time," Maura said, taking Caitlyn's hand in hers. Jane glanced back at her daughter and Maura and liked what she saw. _Maura is a good mother, _Jane thought briefly. She filed the thought away to tell Maura later.

Caitlyn and Maura went to the kids' bed store first. Maura spent the morning researching furnishings for an apartment, wanting to have a list of items Jane and her kids would need. They were starting from scratch, thanks to Joey. Maura allowed Caitlyn to take the lead. The little girl automatically went to a pink canopy bed with princess sheets and bedspread. Maura almost giggled when she thought of Jane's possible reaction to the fact that Caitlyn wanted the exact same type of bed her mother had as a child. Next, Caitlyn walked over to bunk beds.

"You think Angelo wants bunk beds?" Maura asked her. Caitlyn nodded.

"We have a problem, Caitlyn. You two will be sharing a room. If we get bunk beds you'll both have to use them because we can't fit them and the pink bed in the same room," Maura said. Caitlyn frowned.

"I guess we have to get bunk beds then," Caitlyn said, her eyes downcast. She really wanted the pink princess bed.

"I have a suggestion," Maura said and walked over to the corner. Several beds designed with boys in mind were over there. She saw the racing bed as soon as Caitlyn noticed the pink bed. "I think we should get Angelo the race car bed and get you the princess bed, what do you think?" Caitlyn's eyes grew big and her eyes shone. Maura giggled and made arrangements to have the beds delivered to Jane's new apartment.

"Now for some clothes shopping," Maura said. She took Caitlyn's hand and they headed for the mall.

Jane wished for the thousandth time she could have gotten their toys from the house before Joey got there. At the moment, though, she also wished Angelo would get down from the drum set on display in the toy store. Her son had no rhythm, Jane heard, and she wanted him to leave the drums alone before he broke something.

"Nothing this loud, son, we're moving into an apartment," Jane said. Angelo started to sing along with his drumming, "no, no, can't have drums, live in a cell." Jane started to laugh. "Come on down, Angelo, it isn't that bad."

"If I can't have drums it's bad, Ma," he said.

"Maybe at some point in the future," Jane said. Angelo frowned but scrambled down from the drum set.

"Can I have a robot instead?" he asked, pointing to a display of an Angelo-sized robot in the aisle.

"No, you'll chase your sister around the house with it," Jane replied.

"Cool idea, Ma," her son said. Jane groaned.

"Come on, Angelo, we wanted to get a doll for Caitlyn, remember?"

"Why do I have to get Caitlyn a doll? I'm not playing with it."

"Yeah, please remember that when we get it home. You dismembered one of them and I had to write a note to your teacher because you wrote an essay about it. She thought we were raising a future serial murderer."

"Yeah, Ma, about that. Why would anyone want to kill cereal? I like the stuff," Angelo said. Jane hid her smile and took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Okay, we now have a doll for Caitlyn," Jane said, holding the large box. The box promised the doll cried and wet so Jane knew Caitlyn would love it. "What do you want, Angelo?"

"Drums."

"Not now. Pick out something else. Something quiet."

"I'll take two action figures and a bike." Jane groaned. Their bikes were still in the garage.

"Pick out the action figures, Angelo, and I'll see what I can do about your bikes," Jane said. She pulled out her phone and texted Maura.

_We're almost done here. You guys?_

_ A few more things and we should be ready to meet for dinner, _Maura replied.

_ How did you do at the toy store?_

_ Okay. Had to talk my son out of a drum set but no blood._

_ Drum set?_

_ NO, Maura. _

Jane grinned. Maura wanted everyone to have what would make them happy and if Angelo needed a drum set, well, then, Maura Isles was apt to buy him one. Jane didn't want her to do that.

"Let's go, Angelo. Dr. Isles and Caitlyn are waiting for us at the restaurant."

"Ma, is Dr. Isles your girlfriend?" Angelo asked. Jane stopped.

"Why do you ask, Angelo?"

"Dad said something one time about you and Dr. Isles being more than friends. I asked Uncle Frankie what that would be and he told me to ask you."

_Thank you, Frankie, _Jane thought.

"Right now we're just friends, Angelo. That's all we've been these last few years," Jane explained.

"Oh, okay. So Dad was wrong?"

_In so many ways, Angelo, _Jane thought. "Yes, he is."

"When can I see him?"

"I'll have to find out. He's been busy lately."

"Danny and Mark said he's in jail." Jane let out a breath.

"No, he isn't in jail. He talked to a judge and he's at home."

"Then why aren't we with him?"

"Your father and I are having some problems right now, Angelo and we decided to separate for awhile. That's why I rented an apartment for the three of us."

"Is that why we're getting new things?"

"Yes. This way you'll have your things with your dad and your new things with me."

"And with Dr. Isles?"

"We will probably see her too."

"Are you and Dad getting a divorce, Ma?"

"I don't know, Angelo. Maybe." Jane led Angelo over to a bench outside the mall.

"Let's talk about this a little. Have a seat." Jane waited until Angelo climbed on the bench beside her.

"Angelo your father and I have had some problems in the past and we may not stay married. This has nothing to do with you and Caitlyn, we both love you very much. But if your father and I do get a divorce you'll spend part of your time with me and part of your time with your dad. Is that okay?" Jane asked. She almost held her breath waiting for Angelo's answer.

"I guess. Hey can I get the drum set?" he asked.

"Not right now, kiddo. Let's wait awhile, shall we?" Jane stood up and they resumed walking to the restaurant. She saw Maura and Caitlyn waiting outside.

"Look, there's your sister and Dr. Isles. Let's catch up with them and we'll talk more later, okay, Angelo?"

"Okay, Ma. Oh, and Ma?"

"Yes, son?"

"If you and Dr. Isles are girlfriends, she's real pretty." Jane reached out and mussed Angelo's hair.

"You noticed that, huh?" Angelo grinned at his mother.

The four of them finished dinner and headed home, equally tired from their day. Caitlyn clutched her new doll and Angelo had unpacked his action figures. Jane and Maura discussed the delivery dates for the children's beds.

"I think you should stay in my guest room until this weekend, Jane. No need to uproot the children and take them to a motel for a few days," Maura suggested.

"I'm just concerned that Joey is going to see it as if I'd moved in with you, Maura. I can't give him ammunition to use at me."

"I think a judge would understand a mother wanting to keep her children in familiar surroundings during a time like this," Maura countered.

"Thanks, Maura. We'll stay but just until the weekend." Jane smiled at Maura. She reached across the table and patted Maura's hand.

"I appreciate you're being here for us, M. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Jane."

"I think we should take two very tired kids home," Jane said. Caitlyn was nearly asleep at the table, her arms wrapped around the doll she named Mary Margaret. Angelo's eyes were seriously drooping.

"I'll meet you at your place, Maura," Jane said. They escorted the children out of the restaurant.

As the two women drove their cars to Maura's house they saw a sheriff's car parked in front of Maura's home.

"What the hell?" Jane muttered. Maura arrived just ahead of her and as she got out of her Mercedes was met by two uniformed officers. Maura shook her head.

Jane parked on the street and got out. She left Angelo and Caitlyn in the back seat.

"Detective Rizzoli?" Jane could tell the officer greeting her was a sheriff's deputy.

"Yes. I am Detective Jane Rizzoli," she answered.

"I'm sorry Detective but we have orders to take your children to their father's home."

"What?" Jane yelled. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Angelo's head bob up as she yelled.

"What is this about, Sheriff?" Maura came over to stand next to Jane. She placed her hand on Jane's back in a supportive gesture.

"Mr. Grant got an order this afternoon allowing him full custody. Given the situation he felt more comfortable enforcing that order through the Sheriff's office. We've been waiting for your return."

"Why couldn't Joey have called and asked me to bring the children to him?"

"According to the paperwork we have, Detective, he asked you to bring the children back to their home with him and you refused."

"When?"

"I don't know, ma'am. We need to enforce the order. You can take it up tomorrow with your attorney. Are these the minor children?" the second Sheriff's deputy walked toward Jane's car. He opened the back door.

"Wait, Sheriff. Let me do this," Jane asked. He nodded.

"Guys, guess what? Your dad wants to see you and this Sheriff is going to take you to him. Isn't that great?" Jane faked an enthusiasm she certainly didn't feel. She was in shock. Joey was taking her kids from her.

"Can we run the siren?" Angelo asked.

"I don't know, Angelo. Come on, Caitlyn. Let's get you over to your dad's house." Jane picked Caitlyn off the seat and kissed her warm cheek. She choked down a sob. Caitlyn handed her doll to Jane.

"Take care of Mary Margaret for me," Caitlyn whispered. Jane nodded. She bent down to kiss Angelo goodbye and mussed his hair one last time.

"Be good for your dad," she whispered. The sheriff's deputy led the children to their squad car and buckled them in. Jane watched as the cruiser disappeared down the street. She turned to Maura and fell into her arms, sobbing.

Maura led Jane inside, into the bedroom. Jane curled into a fetal position on the back side of the bed and sobbed, her shoulders shaking. Maura stretched out behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her. She knew it was going to be a long night.

_Damn you, Joey. Damn you to hell and back. You knew there wasn't any reason to be this cruel, _Maura thought. _You're just being hard on Jane because of me. _At that thought Maura's own tears began to fall. She cried for Jane, and for Jane's broken heart because of Joey's actions.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. *sigh***

Chapter Twenty-One

Maura continued to rub circles on Jane's back in an attempt to comfort her. Jane's sobs had subsided into occasional whimpers. "Shh, Jane, try and sleep. We'll see an attorney in the morning and get this straightened out."

"What if I can't Maura? What if the judge decides Joey is right, I'm an unfit mother?"

"Jane, come on. You're their mother. You gave birth to two wonderful children. Any judge can see you're the best mother these children could have."

"I don't know, Maura. Joey practically raises them. His job makes it easier for him to be home when I can't. This past year I've left them with him, more and more. Then I went to Australia on a spur of the moment whim to see you. Joey is using all of this against me."

"Listen to me, Jane. You're a wonderful mother to these kids. You have a job, an important one. No judge is going to overlook all of that. You'll at least have joint custody."

Jane rolled over and faced Maura. Her eyes were so red it was almost impossible to see the color of her eyes. Maura's heart broke just looking at Jane's face.

"What happens when he asks me about you?" Maura's heart skipped a beat.

"Same sex marriage is legal in Massachusetts. It's no longer considered deviant behavior for the purpose of determining custody battles."

"I hope you're right, Maura," Jane said tiredly.

"Try to sleep, Jane. We can't do anything right now," Maura folded Jane into her arms. Jane cuddled next to Maura and after a few minutes Maura felt Jane's breathing even out. Only then did Maura surrender to sleep.

Maura reached over and silenced the alarm clock before it could awaken Jane. She glanced at the time: 7:10 a.m. Slipping from bed she went into her study and closed the door. Finding her contact list she scrolled down until she found Allen Mason's name and connected the call. She prayed he still went in to his office at seven most mornings.

"Good morning, Allen, I was hoping to catch you in your office."

"Maura, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you to call me this early in the morning? You didn't get in a drunken brawl at the Dirty Robber now, did you? You know I'm not a criminal attorney," Allen teased.

"No, nothing as fun as that, Allen. I have a friend of mine who is going through a tough divorce and custody battle. I was wondering if you could fit her in this morning? It's kind of an emergency," Maura said and quickly outlined for Allen everything Jane had been through recently with Joey, including her own assault.

"Can Detective Rizzoli be here around ten this morning, Maura? One of my court cases got pushed back to next week and I have the time." Maura promised Jane would be there.

"Thank you, Allen, I appreciate your help. I'm still trying to lure you onto the Isles Family Foundation's board of directors, you know."

"I know," Allen replied, laughing. "Trust me, Maura, if my case load ever quiets down, or I decide to at least semi-retire, you have me. I've long admired the Foundation's work especially now that you're at the helm."

"You're too kind, Allen. I'll give Jane the information and she'll see you later."

"I hope to see you, too, one of these days, Maura. Ellen and I both miss seeing you at some of the galas."

Maura ended the call and printed out Allen's office information for Jane. She went into take a quick shower and dress for the day. Maura had an errand she wanted to run while Jane saw her new divorce attorney.

Jane sipped her coffee with little enthusiasm. She felt like she could spend the day in bed, sleeping. All of her emotions were drained, spent on Joey's actions to hurt her. Maura came down the hallway and saw Jane leaning against the kitchen counter with her coffee cup. Maura's heart clenched as she took in Jane's ragged appearance.

Maura walked up to Jane and put her arms around her waist. "Did you see my note?"

"Yeah, but Maura I can get a divorce attorney. I want my children back today, damn him."

"Allen Mason is one of the best divorce attorneys in the state, Jane. The only reason he's able to see you this morning is because one of his cases got pushed back in court. You need to be there at 10, preferably a few minutes early. Allen runs his office like clockwork."

"Maura you don't have to do this," Jane protested.

"I know. I want to, Jane. Besides, you have to do the hard part. I'm just supplying the legal knowledge."

"What about what Joey did to you, Maura? I still feel guilty, like I'm partly responsible."

"You're not responsible, Jane, for anything Joey Grant does. You had no knowledge he was even capable of this."

"Yes but Maura the man he hired beat you. Your eyes were swollen shut for days. It was your good luck that you only had a concussion. I can't bear to think I was married to a man who could do this to you. To you, Maura. You're a different kind of woman. You deserve to be protected, taken care of, not have the crap beat out of you because I'm in love with you," Jane whispered. Fresh tears filled her eyes.

Maura squeezed Jane's hands and broke their embrace. "You need to freshen up your face, Jane. Take a quick shower and then get to Allen's office. He'll take care of you."

"Aren't you going with me?"

"I have some things to take care of this morning. I'll see you later. If I have time I'll swing by the precinct and pick you up for a late lunch."

"I love you, Maura."

"I know, Jane."

Jane exited the elevator and entered the penthouse office of Allen Mason, Esq. She wanted to whistle when she saw the décor of the office and knew he was too high-priced for her to consider. She realized Maura must have made a deal with Mr. Mason regarding his fees. After presenting herself to the receptionist she took a seat in the outer office. She didn't have to wait long before being called.

"Detective Rizzoli, it's nice to meet you. Please, have a seat," a tall man with thinning brown hair shook Jane's hand and motioned for her to sit across from him. "Dr. Isles filled me in on your situation, Jane. Do you mind if I call you Jane?" Jane shook her head no and motioned for Allen to continue.

"I am sorry you're going through this. I'd like to get some background information for why you think your husband is acting this way toward you, Jane. Who asked for the divorce?"

"I did. I found out he kept some information from me and I didn't like it. It caused me to realize that over the eight years we've been married I wasn't really happy with Joey. I don't really love him and I want a divorce. Joey didn't see things the same way."

"Has he ever physically threatened you, made you or your children fear for your safety?"

"No. That's one reason why I was so upset and shocked when Joey turned out to be behind the assault on Maura. I never thought him capable of anything like this."

"I see. Why would Joey Grant want to hurt Maura?"

"I'm in love with her." Allen sat back in his chair and observed Jane for a moment.

"Is Maura in love with you?"

"She used to be. Allen, we were lovers before I married Joey. I broke Maura's heart, she dated Michael and they left Boston when I began pregnant with my son. Maura recently returned to Boston. The newspaper printed an article on Maura's return and this is the information Joey kept from me. He also kept some phone messages from me when I was tied up with a case."

"Does Joey know of your prior relationship with Maura?"

"Yes. In fact he found me parked in my car outside of her house when I tried to contact her. After Maura returned I realized my feelings for her and wanted to leave Joey and reconcile with Maura. She wouldn't have anything to do with me because I left her before, without warning. Joey found me parked outside of her house. Nothing happened between us but he insinuated we'd been together."

"How did Maura react?"

"She slapped him, telling me that slap should have been mine."

Allen sighed. "We have a bit of a problem, Detective. Despite same sex marriage being legal in this state, many judges pre-exist that ruling and don't like it. They're not supposed to allow personal feelings to color their rulings but they're just as human as the rest of us. This won't be easy, I'll tell you that."

"I'm not an unfit mother, Mr. Mason."

"I didn't say you were, Detective. But Mr. Grant has someone's ear. This is how he managed to get most of the charges against him reduced and then use your relationship with Maura to take your kids away. Full custody means he's in control."

"So then I'm screwed?" Jane asked.

"Not entirely. We'll file an emergency petition to overturn the previous ruling and ask for joint custody, no supervision required. After all, you're an upstanding member of Boston's finest. In my opinion, Detective, your husband should be drawn and quartered for what he's doing to you. Please make sure my secretary has your contact information and I'll get back to you later today."

Jane stood and extended her hand to Allen. "Thank you, sir, for your help. I didn't ask about your fees."

Allen shook Jane's hand then waved it at her question of his fees. "Don't worry my fees have been taken care of. Try to have a better afternoon, Detective."

Maura parked her car two blocks down the street from Joey's home. She was glad she put her running shoes in the car otherwise Jane might have guessed what one of her errands was. Shoving the keys in her skirt pocket Maura walked quickly to the Grant home. Ducking down as she approached the house Maura took care not to be seen from the windows.

She crept around to the side of the house, paused, and listened for movement. She heard muted voices. They seemed to be coming from the back of the house. Maura put her hand in her other skirt pocket and folded her hand around her phone. If Joey was with his mistress Maura wanted a picture and she wanted to be ready.

Maura kept her head down and moved stealthily along the side of the house. Joey's voice was getting louder. Was he on the phone? She decided to raise her head just a little, to peek inside. She looked through the window. Joey was indeed on the phone, talking with someone Maura guessed to be his attorney.

"Yes, the children are here with me now. The Sheriff's office delivered them quite handily last night. I want to thank you, Dennis, for your quick movement. My children don't deserve to be privy to that kind of deprived behavior." Maura felt her blood pressure rise. She lowered her head and listened.

"I agree. If we file suit against Dr. Isles and the Isles Family Foundation for encouraging the dissolution of a marriage, it should make enough headlines for Jane to want to drop the divorce and come running back to me."

Maura gasped. Joey was planning on suing her?

"Thanks again, Dennis. Please let the Sheriff know I am upholding my promise regarding my campaign contribution for his re-election. I believe in taking care of those who help me." Joey quit talking so Maura knew he ended the call. She listened for his footsteps. They seemed to go toward the back of the house where Maura knew the master bedroom was situated.

"Wait a second, honey, I want to get us something to drink," she heard Joey call. So his mistress was there! Maura moved toward the back of the house. She crept along, trying to remember what set of windows were Jane's bedroom windows.

Maura poked her head up one more time and was rewarded with what she knew would make the picture of the day: Joey's mistress stretched out on the bed, nude. She got her phone ready and looked at the window. No screen, good, the resolution should be that much clearer. Maura started to raise the phone to the window, waiting for Joey to return.

"Here we are, babe," she heard Joey say. Maura heard the bed creak and guessed Joey climbed into it. She raised her head and the phone and started snapping pictures. Pocketing the camera Maura raced back to her car.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Maura pulled into the garage and shut off the engine. Leaning on the steering wheel she took a moment to bring her breathing under control. Then she started to laugh. _I've got you, Joey, you bastard. _Exiting the car she pulled off her running shoes and dumped them behind the driver's seat. She slid her feet into her heels and went inside.

She intended to drop her phone off at Jane's attorney's office the next morning.

"Rizzoli!" Lt. Cavanaugh's voice rang through the precinct. Jane jumped. She'd been sitting at her desk looking at the mound of paperwork she just couldn't seem to work her way through. Cavanaugh's voice concerned her, though; most of the time, if he wanted to talk to her he came into her office.

"Yes, sir," she answered, walking into his office.

"Shut the door," he told her in a crisp, no-nonsense voice. _Shit, _Jane thought. _I've done something now. _Cavanaugh only told his detectives to shut the door when he wanted to ream them for some transgression.

"Rizzoli, how do you expect to do a competent job when you're chasing after your lesbian lover while going through a divorce?" Cavanaugh asked her. He sat back in his chair and looked at Jane with cold eyes.

Jane felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Look, Rizzoli, I don't enjoy getting phone calls from court clerks telling me you're the gossip of the month at the courthouse. I want you to clean up your personal life. I don't care what goes on between you and Dr. Isles unless it gets back to me in a less than professional manner. Take some time off and clear up your crap."

"I'm on leave?"

"Yes, until further notice."

Dragging out of Cavanaugh's office Jane left the precinct.

"I want to sue Dr. Maura Isles and the Isles Family Foundation for alienation of affection. She took my wife away from me," Joey said to his attorney. Max Drucker looked at his client and sighed.

"You're forgetting something, Joey. Jane asked for the divorce first."

"I don't care. I filed for it, doesn't that count for something? Besides, she's chasing down a former lover, another woman. I don't want my children exposed to that."

"Joey, think this through, please. This is going to hit the media and they'll run with it. Do you really want your family messes splashed over the newspapers? Your children will be exposed to so much ridicule and gossip. They're too young, Joey. Let's just get on with the divorce," Max said. Joey stood up and started pacing.

"No, Max. Jane may have asked for the divorce but it wasn't until after Maura returned to Boston. I want to embarrass Maura and the Foundation."

"Embarrass Jane back into your arms?"

"Exactly. She married me, not Maura. That ended before we started dating. Maura has taken my wife from me and I want to sue her for damages."

Max sighed. "Joey, same-sex marriage is legal here in Boston. It is no longer considered 'deviant' behavior."

"The Catholic church will argue that point."

"Religious freedom has been in existence in this country for over two hundred years, Joey."

"Max, I tell you what I want. Why are you fighting me?"

"I'm not fighting you, Joey, I'm just trying to prepare you for reality. Jane hasn't done anything wrong, legally, and you can't keep her children away from her just because she's in love with a woman. You're just sore, Joey. You had Jane for eight years and now she wants to go back to Maura. You won't be the first husband to lose his wife to another lover. Let it go."

"No, Max, if she wants to be with Maura, she can have her. But she can't have her children, her profession or the Isles money. I'll take it all away from her."

"We may get a judge sympathetic to Jane's position, Joey."

"Make sure that doesn't happen."

"Joey, you know I'll do what I can for you, but I can't guarantee this is going to work out the way you want it to."

"Do your best. I know what a good attorney you are, Max. It's why I hired you all those years ago to take Michael away from Maura after they moved to San Francisco."

"Tell me something, Joey. Why did you ask me to do that? Since you married Jane and were so insanely happy I thought if Maura was out of Massachusetts with a serious boyfriend all her own you'd be happy with that."

"I don't know, Max, maybe I just wanted to mess with her because I could."

Maura called Allen's office and then went on in, as instructed by his secretary. Maura showed Allen her pictures before explaining how they were obtained. Allen reviewed the pictures of Joey in bed with his mistress. Putting the phone down he leaned back in his chair and observed Maura before speaking.

"I can't use this, Maura."

"Why not? Joey is clearly having an affair."

"Think about it, Maura. It puts the children, certainly Angelo, in the precarious position of having to testify against his father as to the existence of the affair before the divorce papers were filed."

"I didn't think about that, Allen. You're right. Jane won't want the children brought into this." Maura sighed, feeling defeated. She thought she had something to help Jane be reunited with her children.

"Thanks anyway, Allen," Maura said and stood up. She picked up her phone and left the office.

Allen waited to hear the outer door close and picked up his phone.

"Richard? Allen Mason. Are you available for a surveillance job? Yeah, one of my divorce cases. Apparently the husband has been having an affair and I need proof the affair started before the couple separated." Allen proceeded to give the private investigator the details of the surveillance job he wanted done and completed the conversation. Opening Jane's file he made notes of today's conversation with the P.I. and Maura's visit.

Jane headed for her new, empty apartment. Almost completely devoid of furniture she had nothing to sit on but the floor and the furniture in the children's bedroom. Glancing in she saw the princess bed for Caitlyn and the racing bed for Angelo, both still wrapped in plastic. She returned to the living room. Grabbing a beer from the six pack she brought home with her she sank against the living room wall and slid down to the floor. The beer forgotten she began to sob. Jane didn't see the man outside of her window snapping pictures.

Maura sat in her office, unable to concentrate on her work. She was seriously disturbed by Allen telling her he couldn't use her photos of Joey. Turning around to gaze out her office window Maura began to wonder how she could best use the photos to get Joey to leave Jane alone.

_What if I call Joey and tell him I have some incriminating evidence against him and he needs to let Jane have her children back? Would he believe me? _Maura sincerely doubted it. If Joey was willing to hire an assailant to attack her she didn't think he'd stop at photos of him and his mistress being circulated.

_Wait a minute. Circulate the photos. If Joey doesn't take me seriously I'll call his bluff. Let me call Frost and see what I can do with these pictures before I call Joey. _A small smile on her face Maura reached for her phone.

The private investigator downloaded all of the photos he'd taken and emailed them with his report to Allen Mason. It was a long report, all right, as he'd told the attorney. Eighteen pages long, covering everyone involved, including Dr. Isles, the minor children, and both spouses. The only identity he had yet to uncover was the name of the mistress of Joey Grant. Richard smiled. He knew it would be only a matter of time before he found out who she was. He hit 'send' and leaned back, stretching to relieve aching muscles. Ever since he was a teenager and watched his parents tear their family apart he relished helping families fight back when a divorce proceeding turned dirty. And, he knew, most of them did. He waited for further instructions from Allen.

Allen Mason returned from lunch and checked his messages. Just an ordinary day with his court calendar, so nothing new there. Next, he checked his email and smiled as he saw Richard's report and attached photos. Allen opened the file and sat back to read.

Forty-five minutes later he had a more complete picture of what and he his client were up against. Allen smiled. He loved a good fight. Signaling his secretary to come into his office he geared up to take on Joey Grant.

Jane opened her eyes and looked around. She must have fallen asleep. She looked at the half-empty beer bottle sitting on the floor next to her and the remaining five still in their carton, unopened. _At least Joey can't accuse me of being a damn drunk, _she thought. Jane heard a knock at her door and got up. _Who could this be? _She wondered. She hadn't gotten around to giving everyone the new address. Jane looked through the peephole and saw a man standing there with papers in his hand. Sighing, she opened the door.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli?" he asked. She nodded and held out her hand. He deposited the papers in her hand and left quickly. Shutting the door Jane sighed then opened the summons.

"Damn you to hell, Joey Grant!" she yelled. Detective Jane Rizzoli was being sued by Joseph Grant for alienation of affection. Then Jane looked a little more closely at the paperwork. Dr. Maura Isles and the Isles Family Foundation were listed as co-defendants.

Maura's office phone buzzed. "Yes?"

"Dr. Isles, there's a man here to see you. Says he has some papers for you," her secretary's voice said. Maura sighed.

"I'll be right there, I've been expecting this," Maura said. She stood and straightened her dress.

"May I help you?" she said to the man standing in the waiting area.

"Dr. Maura Isles?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You've been served," he said and left. Maura heard her secretary gasped. She returned to her office before opening the legal paperwork she'd been expecting. The summons was what she expected: she and the foundation were both being sued for alienation of affection by one Joseph Grant. Co-defendant was Detective Jane Rizzoli. Maura shut her eyes and leaned against the wall. Salvo one had just been fired.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Maura sat at her desk, the summons spread out before her. She turned her chair and stared out the window, thinking. She had a phone call to make, one she knew was coming ever since she overheard Joey on the phone.

Maura didn't want to make this call; her father has been quite ill and she knows how much this will upset him. His anger will be on two fronts: one, that the Isles Family Foundation is getting hit by charges that are totally false and unrelated to any of the foundation's good works, and two, his daughter's upstanding reputation is about to become fodder for the gossip mill all over Boston and possibly outside Massachusetts. Maura didn't want that, she didn't want her father having to fight her battles for her, not now. Maura though she was old enough to take care of herself but this summons and Joey Grant's witch hunt proved otherwise.

Her mother was another matter entirely. Constance Isles was a force to be reckoned with all on her own. She was apt to see Maura's mess as nothing more than a mess and one the foundation didn't need. Constance could have her removed as head of the Isles Family Foundation with only a couple of phone calls. Maura would then be banished to the role of 'she lost control' and lost her place on the board. Maura would be humiliated to have her personal laundry washed for the world to see.

She recalled the conversation she had with the foundation's legal team just yesterday afternoon.

"The unfortunate thing, Maura, is that the foundation will take a hit anyway, just because you're linked to the Grant divorce," the lead attorney, Jerry Masters, told her. Four other heads bobbed in agreement.

"Legally the foundation doesn't have much to worry about, other than covering the legal bills this will entail. The foundation is not an emotional, live being, so it cannot be charged with loss of consortium or alienation of affection. The only substantiation to this charge, Maura, is if you used any of the foundation's offices or apartment homes for any of your trysts."

"No, nothing like that, Jerry. In fact, as far as romance goes, it really is nothing more than a friendship restarting. We haven't been intimate anywhere. Joey Grant is upset that his wife asked for a divorce and he's using me as an excuse."

"But you had a prior relationship with his wife?"

"Yes, long before she was his wife. Jane came to Australia when I was there on foundation business but nothing happened between us. Jane then came home and told Joey she wanted a divorce."

"Good. We'll file the appropriate paperwork then, asking for a dismissal from the charges."

"Jerry, please send me the bill for the legal expenses. I don't want the foundation to have to pay for my indiscretions."

The other attorneys filed out of Maura's office but Jerry remained behind. He hesitated for a moment, then spoke.

"Do you have a personal attorney in mind to help you through this, Maura?" she shook her head no.

"If I may, I'd like to represent you. I've always admired through these years I've worked for the foundation, Maura. I know when you say nothing happened I can trust that and you're the type of client I like to represent."

"Thank you, Jerry, that's most kind, given what I've had to bring to you today."

"Don't worry about anything, Maura, I've had clients tell me worse things than this, or try to conceal worse things. But I do have a word of caution and I'm betting Detective Rizzoli's attorney will tell her the same thing."

"What would that be, Jerry?"

"The two of you should stay away from each other until this matter is settled. Have no contact with each other." Maura felt a sadness settle on her shoulders at Jerry's words. She knew how important Jane was to her.

"I understand you have my best interests at heart, Jerry, but right now Jane needs all of her friends around her. I have nothing to hide. Yes, I'm in love with Jane, I always have been from the first day we met, but nothing has happened and we don't need to worry about some indiscretion coming to light."

"Joey Grant is trying to take her kids away from her."

"Yes, and his charges that she's an unfit mother are ludicrous. Even the other night, when the Sheriff's deputies came to haul the kids over to Joey's, she played it like it was an adventure, so the kids wouldn't see how upset she was and think badly of Joey."

"All of Jane's work in the Boston Police Department will be brought forth, including that episode years ago when she was hailed as a hero cop. I'm sure there are nothing but commendations for excellent service to the community are in her personnel file, but you must remember, Maura, some of the cops who have been through divorces were exemplary law enforcement personnel and monsters to their families. Jane's oldest child might be asked to testify if it comes down to a trial. Will Jane want that? Think of it, Maura. A six year old boy is going to be asked if he's seen his mother kiss another woman or if you two share a bed together."

Jerry left the office with his words ringing in Maura's ears. She was afraid of everything Jerry said coming true.

_Is it for the best if Jane and I cease all contact for awhile? _Maura thought. She didn't want this, she wanted to be there for Jane, but she also didn't want to be the reason Jane lost her children to Joey Grant.

Jane sat outside of Allen Mason's office and jiggled her leg impatiently. The attorney was running late from an impromptu meeting after his court date and had called his secretary to tell Jane to please wait for him.

She had no interest in the celebrity gossip magazines lining the waiting room table. Most of them were full of articles about two celebrity women staring in a high rated cable crime drama and the speculation running through Hollywood that the women were more than friends and Jane wasn't interested in reading about that. She had her own drama regarding her divorce and enough speculation about her and Maura to worry about two celebrities she didn't know.

"Jane, come in, please, I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Allen Mason opened the door and blew through the waiting area like his own personal hurricane was following him. Jane stood.

"I don't know why you called me, Allen, nothing's changed," Jane protested.

"I know. I wanted to give you an update and I decided to do this in person instead of over the phone," Allen replied. An uneasy feeling settled over Jane.

"Is there something wrong? I want my kids back Allen."

"I know you do, Jane. First, I know you're aware of Joey's recent filings against you, Maura Isles and the Isles Family Foundation. He's accusing Maura and the foundation of alienation of affection. Your filing has been amended to include loss of consortium."

"Yeah I saw that. What is that?"

"It's when one partner in a marriage is no longer able to consummate the marriage, or continue the marriage bed, for either mental or physical reasons."

"Joey's suing me, Maura and the foundation because I won't have sex with him?" Jane was incredulous.

"As ridiculous as that sounds, Jane, it's true. Family court takes marriage relations seriously. Joey is saying Maura influenced you to stop sleeping with him."

"But nothing happened between Maura and me! And if it did, how would Joey know?"

"Unless he has evidence we don't know about, he doesn't know. He is guessing. But what he's telling the court is that you're completely under the influence of another woman and unable to make good decisions for yourself or your children. It's an effective obstacle to keep your children from you."

"Come on, Allen, I want to see my children. I need to see them," Jane whispered. Allen grabbed a box of Kleenex and slid it over to Jane. He could see tears about to fall.

"I've arranged a supervised visit, Jane. Without going to court it's the best I could do. You have your children from four to six p.m. this evening. You can take them to the part, to dinner or to a movie, your choice, but the social worker assigned to your case will be present at all times." Jane nodded while Allen talked. It sucked to have a babysitter but at least she'd see her children today.

"There is something else, Jane. This is the main reason I called you into the office today. You need to cease all contact with Maura, at least for now."

Jane jumped out of her chair. "Allen that's bullshit! Nothing has happened! Maura and I are just friends, and it's a tenuous friendship at best. I can't lose her now." Her heart sank as she thought of having to tell Maura goodbye, even if it was temporary.

"I understand, Jane. But the court will look at your previous relationship with Maura and friendship is not what they'll term it. Please understand your future with your children is at stake."

Jane continued to stand, this time shaking from head to toe. What else was that bastard Joey going to take from her? She wondered.

After Jane left his office Allen picked up the phone to make a call.

"She's devastated," he told the voice on the other end.

"I thought she might be. Did you tell her about our meeting?"

"No, I decided it was premature to tell her. Has anyone said anything to Maura?"

"Not yet. Jerry took her case, as we knew he would. I too, thought it was too soon to say anything to Maura."

"They'll need to be told soon."

"I agree. Let's wait a couple of days, see what happens and go from there."

"Agreed," Allen said and ended the call. He made notes in Jane's file and went on to his other cases.

TBC ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from their use. I just like playin' with 'em.**

**A/N: My thanks to Captain Stone for recommending part of this story line. **

Chapter Twenty-Four

Maura stared at the stack of boxes in the floor of her now former office at the Isles Family Foundation. As she feared her mother removed her from the board of directors that morning. Maura was now unemployed.

She pulled personal items from the desk drawers and the credenza behind her desk. Pictures taken at foundation functions, fundraisers and pictures of her and Jane lined the boxes. She put files in their correct order and went through her hard drive. All items concerning the foundation, Maura noted. She left a note for her successor, picked up the one box she wanted and left.

Jane walked into her still empty apartment, putting her gun and badge away and peeling off her shirt. She had just enough time to shower and change before picking up the kids. She decided to take them to a movie. She was also planning on allowing them all the soda, candy and popcorn they could handle. If she was limited to seeing her children one afternoon a week she was going to spoil them rotten.

"Hello, Detective," a voice said. Jane jumped and started to run for her gun.

"It's okay, Detective, you won't need your firearm," the voice said and a face emerged from her kitchen.

"Doyle! What the hell are you doing here?" Jane practically screamed. She wrapped her shirt back around her.

"Just paying a friendly visit to my favorite detective," Paddy Doyle said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Look, if you're here about Maura, she knows how I feel. Nothing has happened yet and I don't intend to hurt her," Jane became defensive.

"This is about you, Detective, you and your divorce from Joey Grant."

"No offense, Doyle, but why are you interested in my divorce, aside from Maura's feelings?"

"Joey Grant is not as innocent as he seems."

"No shit. I could have told you that, Doyle."

"Why do you say that, Jane? What do you know about Grant?"

"He's a self-service little prick that wants everything he can get his hands on."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Isn't that enough, Doyle? I've put up with him for eight years now. He can be a good man, especially where his children are concerned, but I've recently seen a different side of him."

"Tell me something, Jane, if Maura hadn't returned to Boston, would you have asked for the divorce?"

Jane sighed. She ran her hand through her hair and thought for a moment.

"Probably not. I got in a rut with Joey but it was a comfortable one, you know? But Maura's return made me see what I was missing, what I have missed these years. I should never have freaked out on her like that."

"I always knew my daughter loved you and probably was destined to be alone if she wasn't with you. I briefly considered breaking your kneecaps but I knew if I did Maura would hunt me down and find some creative way of killing me," Doyle offered a brief smile. Jane found herself smiling back.

"So if you aren't here to bust my chops about Maura, Doyle, what are you doing here? Why are you so interested in my divorce?"

"I'm sure you're aware that Joey Grant plans to take everything away from you, your home, your children, your livelihood, and Maura."

Jane jumped up from the sofa. "Has something happened to Maura, Doyle?" she practically screamed. "If he's done something else to hurt her, I'll-" Jane didn't get to finish her sentence. Doyle put up both hands to stop the detective's tirade.

"No, other than she lost her job today. Constance removed her from the foundation so she's at loose ends for awhile."

"My bastard ex-husband is at the heart of this, you know."

"Yes, I know, Jane and that's why I'm here. I think I know something about your ex-husband you don't know."

Jane eyed Doyle warily. "What's that?"

"He's a high-ranking lieutenant in the Shannon Clan," Doyle told her, naming a dangerous rival Irish gang.

"What? Why would Joey have anything to do with the Shannon Clan, Doyle?"

"His mother's maiden name is Shannon, Jane. He was recruited at a young age. Rumors are that he's next in line to run the mob when the old man kicks off."

Jane wanted to laugh. Joey Grant run an Irish mob?

"Doyle, Joey might run an Irish mop, but not a mob," Jane couldn't keep from chuckling.

"Let me show you some pictures, Jane."

Doyle moved to sit down on the sofa next to Jane and pulled out a small portfolio. Jane saw pictures of Joey at various stages of his life, dressed in a white long-sleeved dress shirt, wearing a sash with the Shannon Clan name and colors emblazoned across it. Jane wordlessly turned page after page of pictures. One in particular caught her eye. Doyle saw her pause and nodded.

"Yes, the Thompson file on your desk as we speak. Joey had a hand in making sure Thompson died a gruesome death. He ordered it but made sure everyone that could be suspected of any involvement had an airtight alibi. The gunman hasn't been seen since so he's probably out of the country."

"No wonder my file kept getting lost. I brought it home for safe-keeping," Jane thought of the irony of having the file accessible to the one man who would most benefit from its access.

"Wait a minute, Doyle. Joey Grant's ex-wife is in love with your daughter, no wonder he's so upset about the divorce."

"We're expecting a mob war to start up anytime soon. Too many factions want more power and we can't seem to agree on anything any more. I don't want you and my daughter caught up in this."

"What are you telling me, Doyle?" Jane eyed Doyle warily.

"I think you know," he said. Jane put her head against the back of the sofa.

"I can't walk away from her, Doyle. I love her too much. Besides, it would hurt her. I promised her I would never do that to her again."

"Even to keep her safe?"

"Maura would argue that she's safe with me." Doyle sighed.

"You'll do as you think best, Detective, but I just wanted you to know the truth about your husband."

"Hopefully soon to be ex-husband. Does anyone else have this information?"

"Your attorney, Allen Mason, and Maura's attorney, Jerry Masters know. In fact Jerry is in Maura's office right now, telling her."

"At least Allen's in my corner."

"Enjoy your visit with your kids, Jane. Take care, I know you'll do what's best for all concerned. I'll keep in touch," Doyle said and left.

Jane grabbed her keys and ran down to her car. She was ten minutes late picking up her kids and she desperately wanted to see them.

Maura sat on her own sofa, her mouth wide open, speechless as she stared at her attorney.

"Jerry, you've got to be kidding. Joey Grant is to head up the Shannon Clan? Wait, does Jane know?"

"Probably by now she does. We never believed she knew or she wouldn't have married Joey to begin with. We coordinated telling you so both of you would know at the same time. We felt it was safer to tell both of you at roughly the same time."

"We?" Maura asked.

"Jane, her attorney Allen Mason, myself, and now you. And Paddy Doyle." Maura cringed when she heard her biological father's name mentioned.

"What do we do with this information?"

"Doyle is suggesting that Jane keep her distance from you, at least for the time being," Jerry said. He watched as Maura's face fell and her shoulders slumped. _Not again, _Maura thought. _Joey sure has a way of keeping us apart. _

Suddenly Maura stood and picked up her purse. "No, Jerry, that's not possible, unless it's what Jane wants. I need to see her." Maura left her home. Jerry picked up his briefcase and left behind Maura. He wanted to talk to Doyle.

Jane took the kids to the park for an impromptu picnic. She absent-mindedly pushed Caitlyn on the swings and helped Angelo climb the jungle gym. She listened to them chatter on about their day, their schoolwork, and who got who into trouble in the classroom.

"Mommy are you okay?" Caitlyn looked at her.

"Hmm? Yeah, baby, I'm fine. I was thinking about a case."

"Dad says you work too much," Angelo contributed. He was hanging upside down, having spent the past month perfecting this move. He grinned. Jane smiled at her son and realized with a jolt that as Joey's son Angelo could be recruited into the Irish mob his father was in. Jane felt a surge of hatred roll through her body.

"I thought I might find you here," Maura said, interrupting Jane's thoughts. Maura spoke with a lightness she did not feel. "Jane, may we sit for a minute?"

"Sure, Maura." The two women moved to the bench where they could easily watch the children play.

"I didn't know, Maura. If you're here to ask me about Joey's mob affiliation, I was never aware. I knew his mother's maiden name was Shannon, but I didn't know it was _that_ Shannon."

"You must have spoken with my sperm donor."

"I just left him. He was in my apartment when I came home."

Maura was silent for a moment. "Jane, I want to say something and I want you to listen very carefully. Please don't interrupt until I'm done. I know your children are important to you, as they should be. When we become parents children take the highest precedent in our lives, or should. I love you, Jane, I always have. I will love you for the rest of my life, whether or not we're together. If you feel the need to put some distance between us I understand and I accept your decision."

Maura looked at Jane but couldn't read the expression on the detective's face. She picked up her purse and started to walk away. Jane put out her hand and stopped Maura from leaving.

"Please stay, Maura. We need to talk this out. I don't want to leave you. Let me ask you, do you need to be away from me until all this blows over? Do you feel safer?"

Maura looked into Jane's eyes. "No, Jane, I've always felt safe with you. I've never been safer anywhere else but right beside you."

Jane reached out and grabbed Maura's hand. "Good. Because I don't want to lose you again. Joey's had enough fun playing with our lives. I think it's time we pushed back."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Maura sat in her living room and looked around. It was the middle of the day and she felt useless. She wasn't used to being out of work, having nothing productive scheduled for the day. As a philanthropist she thought of helping out at one of the local food pantries but thought better of it; right now her name was mud in the community and she didn't want anyone else taking a hit because of her presence.

Deep down she wasn't totally upset with being relieved of her duties as CEO of the foundation; she didn't enjoy all of the compromises and 'schmoozing' she had to do to keep the foundation running smoothly. Maura wanted to just go in and get at the heart of a matter and help whatever community she was assisting.

Her thoughts turned to Jane. Quite frankly she wasn't sure what to do there, either. At the very least Jane was her best friend. Maura wanted to be there for her but also knew how calculating Joey could be. Maura couldn't risk Jane losing her children because of Maura's presence in her life.

_I'm like a toxic substance, _Maura thought. _Through no fault of her own her presence in others' lives made her toxic to them. _ At that thought tears coursed their way down her cheeks.

Jane parked her cruiser down the street from Maura's and cautiously made her way to the doctor's home. She kept her eye out for anyone looking like they were following her but didn't see anyone. She knocked. When there was no answer she knocked again.

"Come on, Maura, I know you're in there," Jane called. Finally she heard a small noise. It sounded like Maura was crying.

"Maura open the door, please. I need to see you," Jane called. The door opened a small amount and a red, tear-streaked face looked out at her. Jane's heart clenched. _Joey you bastard, _she thought as she pushed past Maura.

Jane pulled Maura into her arms. Kissing Maura's forehead she rubbed soothing circles on Maura's back.

"Come on, sweetie, I hate it when you cry."

"I know," Maura managed to say. She inhaled Jane's scent from her shirt. After a moment she pulled away from Jane and looked up at her.

"I got fired," she said.

"I know."

"Jane, I don't have anything to do. I have no job, I was going to volunteer my services this morning at the food pantry but I thought I was probably too toxic for them. I didn't want any unwanted attention since we seem to be a topic of conversation."

"That's okay, M, we need to concentrate on taking care of Joey. If we've been told the truth my husband has a lot to answer for," Jane replied. She walked Maura over to her sofa and they sat down together.

"I can't believe it, Jane. Joey in the Shannon Clan? If we hadn't heard about this Angelo might have been next," Maura said. Jane's stomach clenched.

"Don't remind me," she said.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going in to work. I've given Frost a heads-up and he's putting together a task force. Some of the other detectives who are knowledgeable about the Irish mobs are joining in so we'll have their expertise. I want to see if we can put a detail on Joey. Personally I want to slam him with everything possible, but we'll have to wait and see."

"Cavanaugh may not want you on the case, Jane."

"I know. But Frost will feed me info so I'll know what's going on, in any situation."

Jane pulled Maura back into her arms. "God I've missed you. I've missed us."

Maura snuggled in closer. "I know, I missed you too, Jane. I missed al of our plans for us."

Jane grew silent. She hurt Maura deeply she knew but she wanted to make it up to her, if possible. Jane knew if Maura did something like this to her she wasn't sure she'd forgive her.

"I forgive you, Jane," Maura broke her silence.

"Damn, M, how do you do that?"

"You're easy for me to read, Jane. I looked up at your expression and saw the amount of sadness there and knew you were afraid I wouldn't forgive you. I do; I can't claim to understand all of what you went through those years ago when you pushed me away, but we're here now. Caitlyn and Angelo are a bonus; when you're awarded full custody I'll enjoy getting to know them better."

"I don't deserve you, M. I certainly don't deserve your forgiveness."

"I don't know about that, Jane. You made a choice and went in a different direction. But you're still the same, fierce, loyal person and fantastic detective I've always known. Someday soon Joey Grant will know what he mistake he made, taking you on."

"Come on, Maura, you're going to the precinct with me. I don't want you alone these days."

"In that case, Jane, maybe you should move in with me so we can keep an eye on each other."

Jane stopped at the front door and turned back to face Maura. "Are you ready for that? No, probably not. How about if I take the guest bedroom for now?"

"We can stop off at your apartment and get your things. You can let the landlord know he can rent it to someone else."

"Are you sure, Maura? Joey isn't going to like this and he'll come after us in whatever way he can."

"I'm collateral damage, Jane. Joey can do what he wants to me. I don't want you to lose your children but I think given what new information we have Joey doesn't have the solid base he thought he did."

"No, Maura, you're not collateral damage. Wait, how do you even know that term? You been watching action movies again, Maura?"

Maura giggled. "The men are pretty awesome, Jane."

"You mean awesome looking, Maura. I know how your mind works."

"That's okay, I'm taken," Maura whispered. She reached up and lightly brushed Jane's lips with her own then pointed the detective toward the door.

"Work, Jane. We must go to the precinct. If we don't leave now we'll never get there."

Maura pushed Jane out the door and they walked down the street to Jane's cruiser.

"Frost, look who's here," Jane called as they entered the bullpen area.

"Hey, doc, how are you? I'm glad you're here," Frost said. "Give me a break from this one," he said, motioning to Jane.

"I'm sure she's not that bad, Barry."

"I agree," a familiar voice said. All three turned to see Vince Korsak enter the bullpen. He looked at Jane. "Frost mentioned the task force. I want to be part of it."

Jane opened her mouth to protest then shut it.

"You're right, Korsak, we need all the help we can get. You were a rookie cop when the original mob wars happened so we can use you."

Jane led the way into the largest interrogation room. She motioned for the others to follow. Once settled she looked around the room. "With the exception of the nature of the case this looks like old times," she said. "Now, everyone take a packet. We have our work cut out for us."

Four hours later Frost leaned back and stretched. "I don't know, Jane. This seems like a lot of work for us to take on. I mean, I know Joey has to be brought to justice for what he's done, but I mean, the Shannon Clan?"

"They've always been one of the meanest, most dangerous of the Irish mobs," Korsak chimed in. "Just when you think you have their next move figured out they change and go in a completely different direction. Look at that North Hollywood bank robbery shootout in Los Angeles a few years ago. The Shannon Clan helped set that up. The use of the technology to keep LAPD's finest from being able to bring them down was completely Shannon."

Jane looked from one to the other, then settled her gaze on Maura. Maura was still concentrating on her packet of information. Jane knew that look.

"Maura, what's going through that head of yours?" she asked.

"Instead of trying to do anything all-encompassing, Jane, how about we go the simple route?"

"Can you expound on that idea, Doctor?" Jane teased. Maura flushed.

"Shall we concentrate solely on Joey Grant? If we find enough evidence to bring an indictment against him the Shannon Clan might be seriously compromised."

"True," Jane mulled over Maura's idea. "The only problem I have is that if Shannon were compromised another Irish mob might try to infiltrate and take over, triggering a mob war. I'd like to avoid that. My idea is to infiltrate all of the mobs as quickly as we can. If most of them are compromised in some way we get what we need and avert a mob war."

"I don't know, Jane," Korsak said. "An operation that large is bound to take too long and be costly in lives lost."

Jane sighed. "Yeah, you're right Korsak. Maybe we should just concentrate on Joey. The Thompson file is in my briefcase. I'll get it and get Alice to make copies for us. We can go over it, see if we can find something to follow up on to implicate Joey."

"Uh, Jane, let me make the copies," Frost volunteered. "I'm not saying anything against Alice but I'd like to keep this between us. I don't want to risk Alice saying something to the wrong person, even if it's innocent."

"Okay. How about we break for a late lunch and meet back here in an hour?" Jane asked. Everyone nodded and they dispersed.

"Let's go to that deli up the street," Maura suggested. "If it's still there."

"It is. For old times sake?" Jane asked. She smiled down at Maura then tucked Maura's hand in her elbow. Maura smiled at the gesture.

"You feel good by my side, Maura."

"I'm quite the accessory, Detective," Maura said with a demure smile.

"I agree," Jane said. Suddenly she grabbed Maura and pushed her against the doorway of an abandoned store. Pinning Maura against the brick she gazed into eyes before leaning down for a soul searing kiss. Maura groaned and pushed her hands through Jane's hair. As they broke apart needing oxygen Jane pulled Maura back toward the deli. As she did two shots rang out, in quick succession. Jane pushed Maura toward the ground, cradling Maura as they fell and covering Maura with her own body. Jane pulled her service weapon and looked around for the shooter. All she could hear were the panicked cries of passersby and patrons of the deli who'd been enjoying their lunch on the patio. In the distance Jane heard a car accelerate. Knowing she was too far away to catch up on foot she radioed in the call and turned to Maura. Maura's eyes were closed. Jane looked around Maura and saw a small trickle of blood.

"Maura!" Jane yelled. She called for a bus and called Frost directly.

"Frost there was a shooting at the deli. Maura's hit," she nearly screamed into her phone.

"On my way, Jane. Is Maura badly hurt?"

"I don't know. There's a trickle of blood underneath her body but I can't see a wound."

"Don't worry, Jane, she'll be fine," Frost said with a confidence he didn't feel. His heart plummeted into his shoes at the news Maura was hurt. He genuinely loved the medical examiner for the person she was and always valued their friendship during their working years. He hated to see anything happen to her, especially since she and Jane were just getting back together.

Jane frantically looked for a bullet wound but didn't see anything. Gently she turned Maura over but didn't see anything on her back. She looked at Maura's head. A small thin red line showed a path around Maura's neck, leading to the back of her head. Jane groaned. She turned Maura back over just as Maura's eyes fluttered open.

"Jane? What am I doing on the ground?" she asked. She started to sit up and struggled to do so.

"Shh, take it easy, sweetie. The EMTs are on their way."

"EMTs? Why, I'm perfectly fine, Jane."

"No, Maura, you're not. Two gunshots were fired just as we headed back to the deli. You've been grazed by a bullet."

"Grazed, Jane?" Maura still didn't completely understand the situation and Jane knew it was because of the shock of being shot.

"Yeah, Maura." Jane took her hand and cradled it in her own. She heard the siren grow louder and knew the EMTs were nearby. She refused to let go of Maura until they loaded her into the ambulance. Flashing her badge she told the lead paramedic she was going with Maura in the ambulance. "It's a matter of her safety," Jane said.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: these characters in no way belong to me. Too bad….**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Jane perched on the side of Maura's bed. She leaned over and brushed a strand of hair out of Maura's face. Just then Maura's eyelids fluttered and she gazed up at Jane.

"Jane," Maura managed to say.

"Wait a second, sweetie, your throat is pretty dry I'll bet," Jane said and reached for the cup of ice water. She guided the straw toward Maura's mouth. Maura took a long drink and settled back against her pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked. Maura nodded her head, wincing in pain instead.

"Take it easy. You have a concussion and a pretty fierce headache."

Maura opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Jane looked at her, puzzled.

"I'll try to update you, Maura, but I don't know specifically what you're looking for. Your concussion was caused when you fell hard against the pavement. I'm sorry, I feel responsible for that. I should have put my arm around the back of your head to cushion your fall. The headache is a residue-residual-resin-whatever, it's related to a slight neck strain and the concussion. Yeah I should have just stuck with the word related Maura but I was trying to make sure you understood me."

Despite the pain in her neck and back of her head Maura couldn't help laughing. "Oh, Jane sometimes you're priceless. I love you, you're adorable at times."

"Thanks, Doc, I'm glad I'm here for your entertainment. Personally you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm glad it was me, not you," Maura said softly. Jane studied Maura's face for a moment. "Don't talk like that. I never want to see you hurt."

"What about my head?"

"Yeah, the shot just grazed your head but it's what helped slam you to the ground with such force. You have a nice bandage across the right side of your head. I hope you don't mind but the doctor had to shave the right side of your head," Jane said. Maura's hand shot up to check out her head but Jane grabbed her hand.

"I'm just teasing, Maura. He only had to take off a small amount. I wanted to tease you since you laughed at my vocabulary." Maura stuck her tongue out at Jane. Jane laughed. "I've become quite an influence on you, haven't I?"

A knock on the hospital door caught their attention. Korsak and Frost stood there.

"May we come in?" they asked. Frost carried a large bouquet of flowers. Maura beamed.

"Oh, Barry, they're beautiful, thank you."

"Hey I paid half," Korsak protested. Maura turned to thank him while Jane rolled her eyes at the two.

"Leave it outside, will you? We have a very sick person here and she doesn't need to listen to your crap."

"Yeah, Doc, how did your lobotomy go?" Frost turned to Maura and asked, managing to keep a straight face. Maura just stared at him. Jane erupted in laughter. Maura reached out her hand and slapped Frost's arm.

"I'll be fine, Barry, just as soon as they find a donor for my brain transplant."

"Yeah, Frost, they said you were a perfect match. Ran your DNA after the last physical you had."

"Ha, ha. Funny you two."

"What? You came in here talking about a lobotomy, Frost. Seriously Maura's going to be fine. They're keeping her overnight for observation then she can go home."

"That's good. Doc's too good to keep down for long, anyway. Jane can I see you in the hallway?"

"Sure, Korsak. I'll be right back," Jane patted Maura's hand and followed Korsak outside.

"Jane, we think the shooter is one of the little toadies in the Shannon Clan. We found both bullets imbedded in the brick wall above where Maura's head must have been. We don't know which one of you was the actual target."

"Do you have more on the shooter?"

"We're working that angle, now. Right after the shooting Joey called your office and left a message. Wants you to take the kids this afternoon."

Jane checked her watch. "I'll call Joey, see what he wants and how he seems. Thanks, Korsak. Hey, wait a minute. How did you get so much information? You're retired."

Korsak flipped open his jacket and flashed his badge. He grinned. "Got reinstated by Cavanaugh for this case. Said he needed all the experienced detectives he could find."

Jane hugged Korsak. "Welcome back, Korsak. It's great to have you."

"Yeah, retirement's a little over-rated."

Jane stepped back up to Maura's bed. "Hey, sweetie, I need to call Joey. He wants me to take the kids this afternoon and I want to see how he is. I'll be back in a couple of hours. You be good for the doctors, okay? You know what a pain they can be." Jane kissed Maura goodbye and flashed a grin. Maura's heart fluttered.

"Don't worry, Jane, I'll be here while you're gone," Frost said. Jane thanked him and left.

As soon as she got outside the hospital she called Joey.

"You left a message about the children?" she asked when he answered.

"Uh, yeah, Jane, something's come up and I can't get the kids from school. Can you do that keep them for this evening? "

"Sure. Ma made extra spaghetti and meatballs so they should be fine." Jane ended the call, her heart racing. Her gut told her Joey was up to something. Was he fleeing? Jane asked herself. It was her first thought. Jane called the precinct and spoke with the lead officer on Joey's detail. She asked him if there had been any unusual movements but the sergeant reported none.

"So far as we can tell Detective Sergeant Rizzoli, Mr. Grant has remained inside his home. We've seen him on his phone a couple of times, but no one going in or out. We only saw him take out his garbage."

"Okay, thanks. Wait a minute, this isn't trash night. Grab those containers, Sergeant and bring them back to the precinct."

Jane rushed to her car. She texted Korsak and Cavanaugh and pulled up outside of school just as the students were leaving for the day. Angelo spotted her first and ran into his mother's arms.

"Hi, Mom, see my picture?" he asked excitedly. Jane inspected the painted picture of a fire engine and police car in front of a home billowing black smoke.

"Great picture, Angelo," she said. Caitlyn ran up at that moment.

"Ah that's a baby picture. Mine is much more soph-sopy-mine's better," Caitlyn said proudly. _She gets that from me, _Jane groaned. _At least Maura's going to be a great influence on their education for the next several years. _At that thought Jane remembered the task at hand and loaded the kids in the car. She was planning on taking them home then slipping out when Angela came over for dinner.

"So how was your day?" Jane asked her children as she allowed her mind to think things through.

"Great," Angelo said enthusiastically. "We studied about sharks. There was a film telling us about different sharks and the oceans they swim in."

"Sounds wonderful, honey. Caitlyn, anything exciting in your day?"

Caitlyn opened her mouth to speak but Angelo cut her off.

"See Caitlyn, there's the house Daddy took me to. It really does exist," Angelo said excitedly. Caitlyn started to yell.

"Why did Daddy take you there and not me?"

"He said it was for boys only," Angelo puffed up proudly.

"This house over here, Angelo?" Jane asked, trying not to sound too excited. She glanced at the curb for the house number as there was none on the front.

"Yeah. He went down the driveway and parked in the back. There are a lot of good climbing trees back there, Ma. He let me climb on them for the longest time."

"All by yourself?"

"No, he had Curtis watch me so I didn't fall off."

"Who's Curtis?"

"A friend of Daddy's but he must not know Daddy too well because he called him Mr. Shannon."

"Probably just a mistake, Angelo." Jane's heart was racing again. "Hey you guys have homework?"

"Yeah but are we going with you or are we going home?"

"Going with me for tonight. Something came up your Daddy had to take care of."

"Aren't we going to your apartment, Ma?" Angelo asked.

"No, we're staying with Dr. Isles for awhile. I hope you guys don't mind."

"No, we like Dr. Islands," Caitlyn piped up. Jane laughed.

"Dr. Isles, Caitlyn. Actually guys, I gave up the apartment. You have rooms at Dr. Isles' home now."

"Awesome," Caitlyn said. Jane smiled.

The children raced into the house and looked at their new rooms. Jane watched their reactions, choking back a sob when she remembered how thoughtful Maura was to make her children feel at home. Maura in the hospital possibly courtesy of the Shannon Clan. A white hot flash of anger rolled through Jane.

"Kids, settle down and see to your homework. I'm going to make a call." Jane checked that the security alarm had been set and went to the back of the house to call Frost.

Frost listened intently when Jane relayed her information. He agreed that Joey might be trying to run and he also submitted an order for a search warrant for the garbage. A uni was dispatched to keep an eye on the garbage containers at the Grant home until the warrant was obtained.

"How's Maura?" Jane asked.

"She fell asleep about twenty minutes ago," Frost whispered. "She ate some chicken broth and jello so her appetite seems okay."

"Thanks, Frost. I'll be there soon, my mother is coming over to feed the kids and stay with them this evening."

Jane walked back into Maura's hospital room an hour later. Maura was still asleep. She leaned back in the chair next to Maura's bed and closed her eyes. She hoped something happened soon, so this case could be over and they could return to their normal lives. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a sound.

Jane saw Maura leaning toward her, her hand out for Jane to take. Jane leaned forward and grasped Maura's hand with both of hers.

"Welcome back, love," Maura said. "Climb up here with me."

Too tired to argue, Jane complied. They wrapped their arms around each other, Jane on her side to allow Maura more room. Maura settled against Jane and the two fell asleep.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Maura was released the next day with promises to rest for another day or two. Jane looked at Maura, grinned, and told her she had to behave herself for awhile longer. The doctor just finished going over Maura's discharge instructions. Maura blushed. She knew the doctor saw them sleeping together in her hospital bed. Frost brought the car around, Korsak held open the door and Jane pushed Maura's wheelchair through the front door of the hospital. Settling into the passenger seat Jane climbed behind the wheel.

"Jane, Frost and I are going back to work. There are a couple of leads we want to follow up on," Korsak said.

"Okay. Keep me posted," Jane said. Maura watched Jane's jaw work as she drove Maura home. As they pulled into the driveway Maura put her hand on Jane's leg.

"This isn't your fault, Jane. I don't ever want you to think for a minute that I blame you for anything," she said. Jane continued to tightly grasp the steering wheel, staring straight ahead.

"I know, Maura. It's just that I feel so stupid. Joey is at the very top of one of the Irish mobs and I didn't know that. I am a cop and I was married to him for eight years. What kind of stupid am I to know this stuff went on behind my back?"

"He probably did things when you weren't home, Jane. Besides he couldn't have done anything behind your back."

"It's an expression, Maura. Yes, I feel bad because this is the second time you've been injured because of me. I hate that, Maura. I'm usually the one who gets hurt, not you. I can't stand this. We're going to put Joey away for a very long time, Maura, I promise you."

"You just make sure you come home each night, Jane. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." Maura held Jane's hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of the detective's hand.

"Come on, we need to get you inside."

"Are you going to work?"

"No, I'm staying home to take care of you," Jane answered.

"Do you think you should?" Maura asked in a low voice. "You know, Joey might have someone watching the house. I don't want to cause any additional trouble for you in the divorce, Jane."

"Then let him get a good picture, Maura," Jane replied. She turned Maura around to face her, put her hand on the back of Maura's head and brought their lips together. Maura slipped her arms around Jane's waist. The kiss extended for several minutes until the two women broke apart to breathe. Angela opened the front door and smiled.

"Okay, you two. Enough of a show for the neighbors. Let's get you inside."

Jane stretched out on the bed next to Maura. They were taking a post-lunch nap. Maura found herself a little more tired than she thought and enjoyed the idea of falling asleep in Jane's arms again. As they settled in together Jane wrapped her arms around Maura. Maura leaned back into Jane.

"I missed this," Maura said without thinking. She stiffened for a moment waiting for Jane's comment.

"Me too," was the only response. Maura relaxed and the two fell asleep.

Two hours later Jane was awakened by her phone buzzing. "Yeah, Frost what do you have?" she said.

"Jane, we couldn't find anything in the garbage bags, most everything of a sensitive nature was probably shredded."

"You didn't get anything at all?" Jane was dismayed.

"Well, we did get something. I don't think anyone intended to throw this away, I think it was an accident," Frost was trying to contain his excitement.

"Yeah, Frost? What is it?"

"A USB port. I plugged it into our system and all of their most recent files came up. We have a membership list, list of officers, and a few items relating to Maura's assault."

"Frost that's great! Have some of the uniforms take the membership list and run background checks for bench warrants and the like. What are the items relating to Maura's assault?"

"Notes from Joey to someone named Alton Diamond. Joey asked Diamond to set up a hit on Maura, made to look like an interrupted robbery. It's nasty, Jane. Everything is spelled out. If Maura ended up dead the guy got extra money."

Jane closed her eyes and groaned. "Please forward a copy of that to my desk as well as the district attorney's office. I know Joey's already faced charges for that but I want them to see if they can reopen the case, add new charges due to new evidence. Thanks, Frost."

"Hey, no problem. Korsak's looking for Mr. Diamond. I think he said something about dropping his head on the sidewalk with each step back to the precinct."

"Tell Korsak I said thanks." Jane ended the call and turned over. She saw Maura staring back at her.

"I heard my name. Anything going on?" Maura asked. Jane relayed Frost's news.

"I'm glad for you, Jane. Now maybe this case against Joey will get taken care of faster and we can be happy."

Jane pulled Maura into her arms. "You know that if Joey is arrested my divorce will go through quickly and I'll probably get full custody, right?"

"Yes. I'm hoping that happens for you."

Jane studied Maura for a moment. "That's actually good news for us, Maura. It means I'll be able to probably court you for real. The four of us can be a family. You've thought about this, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have Jane. I want children and I'll be happy to have Angelo and Caitlyn in my family. I feel they already are. But are you ready for this? You said you wish to court me, Detective. I'm glad, I'm a very old-fashioned girl," Maura said with a smile. Jane looked into her twinkling eyes.

"I should probably just tickle you now, you're making fun of me," Jane laughed.

"You're the one who said you wanted to 'court me'," Maura said, using air quotes.

"I'm trying to let you know I respect you," Jane yelled.

"Is that why you told me to behave myself in front of the doctor this afternoon?" Maura asked then laughed.

"He wasn't paying any attention to us!"

"I don't know, Detective. The doctor walked in earlier, when you were still asleep in my hospital bed. I think you have to make an honest woman of me."

"We haven't done anything," Jane said.

"Oh, but my reputation is sullied, Ms. Rizzoli. Plenty of people have already thought we've done _plenty_," Maura said in a sultry tone. She ran her finger down the front of Jane's shirt.

Jane felt the fire start wherever Maura's finger touched. "We can make up for lost time," she whispered, kissing Maura.

"That's a start," Maura whispered back.

The next morning Jane woke early intending to go to work. She heard her mother in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

"Hi, Ma," she said. Jane reached for a cup of coffee before running into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Good morning, Jane. How are you?" Angela asked. Jane wanted to groan. As much as she loved her mother she knew Angela's tone of voice was intended to ask a question without actually asking it.

"Nothing happened, Ma. We just kissed and cuddled for awhile so you can get your mind out of the gutter."

"What, Jane? Can't a mother want the best for her daughter? And Dr. Isles has always been the best choice for you but you were too stubborn to see that."

"I know. I've regretted that decision for years. All except for the children."

"Go to work. Catch the bastard in the act, if you can. I never liked him for a son-in-law anyway. I'll take care of the kids and Maura."

"Thanks, Ma. And thanks for being there for us."

Jane was seated in her office one hour later, going through the paperwork on her desk and the stack of phone messages. She pushed the paper off to the side and disposed of the unimportant phone messages. She wanted to concentrate solely on their progress with the Shannon Clan.

"What's up, Korsak?" Jane greeted Vince.

"We've been watching the house Angelo identified, Jane. We think it's actually their headquarters. We thought at first it was only a safe house used to move their members around if they had any trouble with the other mobs."

"What made you change your mind?"

"There's too much activity with too many higher ups to be just a safe house. Usually a safe house is managed by a lower flunky trying to earn his stripes and no one else around. I've seen most of the officers on that list Frost found go in and out. At any one time at least ten or twenty members are there."

"Any idea what they might be doing?"

"Yeah. If I didn't know any better, Jane, I'd say they're getting ready to move."

"Let's get on it, Vince. I want to catch all of them if I can, especially Joey. Don't let them disappear."

"I'm on it, Jane." Korsak left her office. Jane turned her chair around and swore at the wall behind her. She didn't like this development. If Joey moved the Clan out of that house they'd be back at square one with their investigation.

She sat there for several minutes, thinking, until her cell phone rang. Thinking it was Maura she answered, "Hey Babe, how are you?"

"I can help you," came the voice of Paddy Doyle.

"How the hell did you do that? You used Maura's ringtone."

Doyle laughed. "At least you answered it correctly. If you two were fighting and you said something else, Detective, I'd have had to bust your head for you."

"You said you can help."

"Meet me in the park by the swings in an hour. Just you and me, no one else."

"I'll be there. This better not be a setup or anything."

"Don't worry, do you think I'd harm the woman my daughter is in love with?" Doyle replied and the phone went dead.

"Korsak, it's me. I just received a phone call and I need to meet someone in the park in an hour."

"Someone, Jane? You're pretty vague and not making any sense."

"I'm to come alone."

"I see," Korsak responded. "Doyle called. Do you want me to go with you?"

"He wants me to come alone but I'd like you to be across the street, in case he brings his goons and relocates the meeting. I'd like to trust him but I don't."

"I'll be there. Jane, please be careful. I don't relish the thought of having to tell the doc something happened to you."

"I'll be careful, I promise. I made her the same promise last night."

"Somehow I don't want the details," Korsak sighed.

"We didn't do anything! Why am I defending us all the time?" Jane practically yelled.

"Jane, calm down. I'm just kidding. I'll be across the street from the park in half an hour. Keep me posted."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT, and not to me. **

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Jane sat down in one of the swings and quickly scanned the park. It was deserted and she didn't see anyone. She started to swing back and forth then dragged her feet in the dirt to stop herself. For a moment Jane wished she could become a child again, only concerned with stopping the swing in time.

"Hello, Jane," a voice said behind her. Jane stopped herself from whirling around and confronting Doyle.

"Hello. Are we continuing the meeting here?"

"Yes, since you have Vince Korsak across the street in an unmarked car. If I were to take you elsewhere I'd have half of the Boston PD on my tail in minutes."

"True," Jane smirked.

"However, I'd leave them in the dust in no time. Detective I asked you to come alone."

"You think I'm going to meet with a member of Whitey Bulger's gang without company? At least he's across the street."

"True, and he's too slow of a runner anyway."

"What do you do in your spare time, Doyle, follow us all around?"

"I'm much too busy for that. But I do have a few friends who find watching the Boston PD to be an amusing hobby."

"I'll bet. What do you want, Doyle?"

"Let me handle this."

"Handle what?" Jane was on alert.

"Your soon to be ex-husband, that's what. Joey Grant can disappear off the face of the earth. You won't have to worry about him showing up at the inopportune time to hassle you, you'll have full custody of your kids and you and Maura will be free to live your lives together. You are planning on living with Maura, aren't you?"

"Spoken like every other doting daddy," Jane said sarcastically. "I can't give you permission to do anything like that, Doyle, you know that."

"I'm not asking permission, Detective. This is a courtesy call."

"Has it progressed that far?"

"You know it has. Korsak knows it, which is why he wanted to be here. Right now we're trying to keep an all-out Irish mob war from exploding all over this city. This is the only time my boys and the police are on the same page."

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"Our interests lie elsewhere. We appreciate a calm city. It makes it easier to move and work for what we want. My boys have Grant under constant surveillance. We know what he's planning we just don't know when."

"What is he planning?"

"Mr. Grant has ambitious plans for taking over the Shannon Clan. He plans to make a big splash in our world. He has positioned himself to be the FBI's number one target for the next several years."

Jane groaned. She thought of Angelo and how he idolized his father. A sudden hatred of Joey welled up from within. She turned in the swing and faced Doyle.

"I can't give permission for any of this, Doyle."

"He's planning on hurting you, Jane."

"He can try. As long as he comes after me and not Maura."

"He's after the children. He wants to take them with him to his hideout. You'll never see them again."

Pain rippled through Jane. Tears blinded her eyes and she fell out of the swing to the dirt and grass below. She gritted her teeth.

"I still can't give permission, Doyle. I have to live with myself and I won't be able to, knowing I told you it was okay to take out my children's father."

"I understand. But I have some things I have to do, Detective."

"I don't want to hear them, Doyle. As much as I don't want any harm coming to the scumbag that fathered my children I also don't want to arrest my future father-in-law."

Jane looked up at Doyle. A small smile crossed his face. Jane turned her head toward Korsak. When she looked back Doyle had gone.

Jane headed back across the park to where Korsak was parked. "Geez, Korsak, you're as obvious as an old maid hanging her trousseau on the clothes line for all to see. No wonder Doyle knew you were here."

"I know. I nodded hello to him when he crossed the park to come up behind you."

"We have work to do. He wanted permission to take out Joey."

"And?"

"Of course I said no. He said his boys are also doing surveillance on Joey. They presume to know Joey's plans, including the plans to kidnap my kids and take them with him. Joey's planning on taking over the Clan."

"I suspected as much. When Frost showed me those membership lists I realized Joey had them out for a reason."

"Do you mind filling me in, Korsak?"

"I think Joey's lining up the ones loyal to him and the ones loyal to others in the Clan. If a mob war breaks out he'll have the perfect excuse to eliminate any perceived enemies."

"It will be like Boston went to war, won't it?"

"Reminds me of my rookie years, Jane. It was gruesome then, it'll be even worse now. Homicide will have work to do for months if not a couple of years, cleaning up the bodies and trying to decide who did what to who."

"We can't prevent an all-out Irish mob war, Korsak."

"No, but we can solve a small portion of it, Jane. Let's get to the precinct and see what else Frost may have found. If we move quickly enough we may be able to prevent some of this."

"I'm going home to check on Maura and the kids. Ma's there now. I'll be there shortly."  
>"I called a couple of unis to stand watch so don't be surprised if you find Frankie and a couple of his buddies there, too."<p>

"Thanks. See you soon."

Jane stopped by briefly and found Frankie eating a plate of pasta in Maura's kitchen with Angela standing guard. Two other uniforms were outside of Maura's home. Jane nodded at them as she entered.

"Hi, Ma, Frankie. Nice to see you're busy at work, Frankie."

"Hey, Ma said she wanted someone inside the house. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but Ma, what are you planning to do with that spatula?"

"Huh? Oh, Jane we heard the front door open. Frankie had his mouth full so I grabbed the spatula and held it up in case I needed to throw it at someone."

"Helpful, Ma. That spatula with its spaghetti traces would look nice all over Maura's sofa. You throw like a girl, Ma. Maura asleep?"

"No, she's coming into the kitchen for a plate of your mother's delicious pasta," Maura replied. She stopped and kissed Jane then headed for the stove.

"Sit down, sweetie, I'll get you a plate."

"Thanks, Ma, but I don't have time. I came home to check on everyone and I'm heading into work."

"Good. I wasn't talking to you anyway. I was talking to Dr. Isles."

Maura giggled. "I see you're feeling better," Jane said. Maura nodded. Jane leaned over to kiss Maura goodbye.

"Then I'm off to the salt mines. You know to call if you need me."

Jane spent the better part of two hours going over all of Frost's information. They didn't have much to go on. Joey was seen leaving the Shannon house three hours ago and he vanished by the harbor. Jane's gut told her he was preparing to slip away somewhere. She just wished she knew when; if he was planning on kidnapping the children he'd need to see her.

"Hey, Korsak, what if I call Joey and tell him I need some things for the kids from the house?"

"Lure him to meet you there?"

"Yeah, he changed the locks so I don't have access."

"What if he sends one of his flunkies?"

"I'll tell him Angelo wants to see him, so he'll have to be the one to show up."

"That's dangerous, Jane. We'd have to plan this carefully in case he tries to grab Angelo and run. We can't guarantee he won't have us outmanned and outgunned."

"Do you have any friends on the harbor patrol that may be working today? Any unidentified boats being launched into the harbor today?"

"Sammy Smitten may know something. I'll call him and check the register. Let's think over your plan and see if we can improve on it, Jane."

Joey set the wheels in motion himself. Later that day he called Jane, asking to see the kids.

"I'm back from my business trip to D.C. I'd like to pick up the kids this evening."

"No, that won't work, Joe. Angelo has a cold and Caitlyn is already sniffling. I don't think they need to be out in the evening air. What about tomorrow?"

Joey sighed. "That might be difficult. I have meetings here all day tomorrow. Mrs. Hidgens was coming over to watch them tomorrow after school. Why don't I have her pick them up from school? I'll be home tomorrow evening."

"I wasn't planning on sending them to school tomorrow, Joey. Angelo is too sick to go and I wanted to keep Caitlyn quiet."

"I want my children, Jane."

"They're sick, Joe and they're my children, too."

"Well, in a couple of days, then," Joey said reluctantly and hung up. Jane motioned to Korsak and relayed the conversation to him.

"So we have a couple of days to plan something."

"I don't think so, Korsak. Either Joey is planning to snatch the kids tonight or tomorrow or he'll have a court order for me to surrender them to the sheriff's department again."

"That's a thought. We'll put extra surveillance on your house to make sure he can't grab the kids and wait to see what he does."

"I'm going home, Korsak. I want to be there before anything happens," Jane said. Korsak was already on the phone ordering the extra detail and nodded at Jane. Grabbing her gun and keys Jane left in a hurry. She wanted to be there to confront Joey and protect her family, not necessarily in that order. Jane's gut clenched when she thought of what might be coming.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. If they were…**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Joey Grant stepped inside the Shannon house and went straight to his office. Several of the rooms had already been stripped bare of their possessions as the Clan prepared to move the headquarters out of state. Only Joey's office was still intact.

"Hello, Joey. Or shall I call you Padraig Shannon?" Joey froze at the voice. He knew who it was. He just wanted to know how the hell Paddy Doyle got inside the Shannon house.

"Don't worry about that now, Joey. Worry about your future, it's getting awfully short."

"Hello, Doyle. How did you get in here?"

"You're stupider than I thought. I told you not to worry about that. I paid your wife a little visit yesterday."

"Jane must be slipping at her job if she let you get away."

"Not at all. We have an understanding since she's my future daughter in law."

"Yes, your daughter the dyke," Joey sneered. Doyle backhanded him across the face.

"My daughter is a wonderful woman Joey, too bad she'll only see you on the autopsy table. Or maybe we'll just cut you up into little pieces and feed you to the fishes. I like that idea. Hmm, let me run it by my boys."

"By the time you do that I'll be out of here."

"Yes I've heard you're moving the Clan's headquarters to Idaho. Small potatoes after Boston, Joey."

"Big fish in small pond, Doyle. You might consider it. Although your boys are too stupid to figure things out so staying closer to home might be better." Joey smirked. He carefully reached into his top desk drawer while keeping Doyle's attention on the conversation. As he grabbed the pistol Doyle drew his firearm and aimed it straight at Joey's face.

"No, no, Joey. Be a good boy and put the weapon down. I will not hesitate to pull the trigger right now."

"And alert the Boston PD's gunshot warning system? They'll be here in about two minutes Doyle."

"You'll be dead."

"Think so? Try again." Joey raised his pistol, fired one shot past Doyle and dropped to the floor. Doyle flinched automatically and did not see Joey disappear through the doorway behind him. Doyle dropped his weapon and ran out the back as he heard sirens growing closer.

Jane rubbed her neck as she left the precinct. She was worried about Maura and the kids, about Joey's next move and whether he might try to kidnap Angelo and Caitlyn, and last but not least her own safety. Jane knew she was prepared to sacrifice herself if needed to save her family but she hoped it didn't come to that. She and Maura were slowly healing their severed relationship and if all went well they could move forward. Jane didn't want to miss any of that precious life she knew she could happily share with Maura.

"Jane!" she turned at the sound of Frankie's voice.

"Yeah, Frankie, what's up?"

"I was heading over to Maura's house when the gun shot tracker went off. A shot was fired at the Shannon Clan house. Cruisers are already en route, want to go?"

"Is that where you're headed?"

"Yeah, Cavanaugh ordered me there."

"Then I need to get home, Frankie. I want to protect my family from Joey and if shots have been fired things must be heating up."

"One shot noted, Jane, by the system. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, Frankie. Take care."

Jane started her car and headed out of the precinct. Normally a fast driver she drove a little faster than normal with Frankie's news in mind. Using her Bluetooth she called Maura to see if everything was okay.

"Hi, Maura, everything all right at home?"

"Sure, Jane. Your mother is making dinner and I'm helping Angelo with his math homework. Caitlyn's in her room drawing me a new picture. Where are you?"

"Heading home, babe. Please don't do Angelo's homework for him, he needs to learn it himself." Jane could hear the smile in Maura's voice.

"No, no, I made him some flashcards to help him study. The wording in the workbook and the layout of the page seems to add to his confusion. This way he understands the concepts better."

"Thank you, Google. Listen Maura I need to give you a heads up. Frankie just told me the gunshot tracker noted a shot fired at the Shannon Clan house. We don't know who might be involved yet but the unis protecting the house have probably been notified. Just keep an eye out until I get there."

"You're not heading over there? You're coming home?"

"Yes. You're too important to me. Besides Frankie is over there in addition to several other officers. We'll be kept well-informed. I'll see you soon."

Joey grabbed the small Prius at the back of the lot. It belonged to one of the other members' wives but it was convenient, quiet and quick for the getaway he planned. Trying to stay under any traffic officer's radar Joey watched his speed but drove a little over the limit. He also kept his eye peeled for any additional officers or black and whites in the area. He didn't want one of them to inadvertently see him and pull him over.

Ah, perfect, he thought as he entered the alley behind Maura's home. No other cars were in the alleyway so he had a clear shot at parking behind her property. Quietly he pulled up at her back gate, stopped the engine and pulled on the latch. He crept over to the side of the house, not wanting to be seen. He picked the side where Angelo's bedroom was and headed for the window.

A uniformed officer leaned against a patrol car parked at the front curb. Joey ducked down even further. He crept up to the window, listened for a moment then slowly raised his head so he could see inside the room. Empty. Perfect, he thought, and grinned.

Raising the window as quietly as he could Joey put one leg over the window sill, then the other and dropped to the floor. He froze so he could hear if anyone noticed any movement. No one seemed to head to the bedroom so he stood up and tiptoed to the doorway.

He saw Maura sitting on the sofa, her head bent down. He heard Angelo's voice and realized they were both on the sofa.

"Hi, Daddy," Caitlyn said and came flying out of her room. Joey caught her midair and hugged her tight.

"Joey!" Maura screamed. Angelo jerked his head up and he too flew over to Joey, hugging his father's pant leg. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

Maura got off the sofa and headed toward the front door.

"Uh uh, Maura, sit back down on the sofa," Joey said quietly. She turned to face him.

"If you don't I'll have to use something in my pocket but I didn't want to bring it out just now," Joey said. Maura could see the handle of a pistol jutting out of Joey's pants pocket. Not wanting to scare the children she sat on the edge of the sofa never taking her eyes off of the children.

"There are officers outside, Joey."

Joey snickered. "Not too good at their jobs, are they, Maura?"

"Dad, did you come for dinner?"

"Not this time, sweetheart. I came to pick up you and your brother so we can go on a trip together," Joey replied.

"Cool!" Angelo said. "Can we go to the zoo, Daddy?"

"Sure, son, we'll see all the animals."

Africa, Maura thought. He intends to kidnap the children and take them to Africa. She filed this information away if she needed it, although she prayed she didn't.

"Kids, go to your room and pick out a favorite toy to take with you," Joey said, putting Caitlyn down and patting Angelo. "I want to talk to Dr. Isles here in private."

As the children scampered in the rooms talking excitedly about a trip Joey closed their bedroom doors and went into the living room. Keeping his back to the children's rooms he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Maura.

"You're lucky the children are here and this has gone as smoothly as it has, Maura, otherwise I'd pull the trigger now."

"Why do this, Joey? Why not just disappear by yourself?"

"I can't leave my children behind, Maura, certainly not to be raised by two lesbians."

"Jane and I were in love with each other before you came back, Joey, and she has chosen to return to me. She asked for the divorce after she uncovered your deceitfulness."

"Isn't that too bad, Dr. Isles?" Joey sneered.

The front door opened and Jane entered. Joey raised his pistol and aimed it at Jane.

"Hello, darling, welcome home. Come have a seat here next to Dr. Isles," Joey's voice was cold. Jane tried to grab her service weapon but Joey advanced toward Maura and placed the pistol next to her head.

"Nope, don't do that. I can kill her faster than you can shoot me, Jane, besides I know you won't shoot to kill me, at least not here. I'm just picking up the children so please come have a seat on the sofa. When we're ready to leave you can have one last hug goodbye and then we'll disappear forever."

Jane carefully crossed the room and took her place next to Maura. She reached out and took Maura's hand and sent a questioning look to Maura. Maura gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand.

"Jane, is that you?" Angela's voice came from the kitchen. Joey looked startled and that gave Jane a chance to lunge for his weapon.

"Duck Maura!" she yelled. Maura dropped to the floor next to the sofa. Angela appeared in the kitchen doorway with a ladle full of spaghetti sauce.

"What are you yelling about?" she said before understanding the situation.

"Joey, you shouldn't be here!" Raising her voice she screamed for the officers out front. Hearing the scream they both ran for the front door.

Joey managed to step back just as Jane lunged. Angelo and Caitlyn had opened their bedroom doors and stood in the hallway in confusion. Raising his pistol Joey stopped Jane from coming any closer.

"Let's go kids, out back. Call off the officers, Janie or I'll shoot to kill."

Jane yelled at the uniforms as they burst through the front door. Both stopped immediately their hands resting on the butt of their firearms. Joey swept his arm around the living room and backed away.

"Out the back door kids, let's go." Angelo's eyes were wide. He looked at Jane who nodded. He turned and ran. Caitlyn started to cry.

"It's okay, Caitie bug, go with your dad," Jane choked out. She looked at Joey.

"So help me God if you harm either or both of them, Joey I'll hunt you down and kill you in the most creative way," Jane threatened.

Me too, Maura thought. I can make it look accidental, she wanted to tell Jane but stayed silent. Joey backed away, following his children, until he felt he had enough of a lead, then turned and ran. All three disappeared out the back door.

Jane leaped up to run after them. "I love you, Maura," she called. Maura felt tears coursing down her cheeks.

_Be safe, Jane, I'll be here for you, _she prayed.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Wow. Thirty chapters off a story I originally thought of as only a one-shot. You guys are awesome. I've enjoyed reading all of your reviews and thank you for taking the time to respond. I enjoy telling stories and I'm thankful you like to read them.

Chapter Thirty

Jane ran out the back door, following Joey as closely as she dared. She saw the children jump into the back seat and Joey get in the driver's seat of a Prius. Joey started the engine and began backing out of the alleyway without bothering to shut the driver's door. The door suddenly caught on a telephone pole and the car slowly briefly. Jane saw her chance and leaped onto the hood of the car, holding tight. She saw Caitlyn's little face pucker up like it does when she is about to cry. Angelo's mouth was open in a wordless scream.

Joey didn't meet her eyes. He was watching the end of the alleyway and trying to grab the door. Jane's legs started to swing wildly from one side of the hood to another and she tightened her grip as much as she could. The car was too small for her to get a better grip and the hood sloped.

_He's going to have to kill me to get me off here, _Jane thought grimly. She hoped Maura understood if she didn't return to her, and that Maura took good care of her kids. Jane tried looking through the windshield and back window to see how much farther before Joey got to the street. It wouldn't be long, she knew.

Suddenly Joey swerved the car while still in the alley. Once again Jane's lower body swung wildly but she managed to hang on. Joey gunned the engine and the car darted into the street. Joey pulled the steering wheel hard and Jane couldn't hang on this time. She slid off into the street, directly below the Prius. Flattening her body in the street the car rolled along missing her arms and legs by mere inches. Jane could feel the heat from the engine and hear the low roar it made as the Prius went above her. When the car passed she rolled over to the gutter and jumped up. A white van roared through the intersection and came up behind the Prius. The side door of the van opened and Jane could see the barrel of a gun poking through. It aimed for Joey; two shots rang out. Joey's body jumped and was still. The Prius backed into another car and came to a rest.

Jane ran over to the car, wrenching open the door. Both Caitlyn and Angelo piled out of the car and into their mother's arms, crying hysterically. Jane looked over at Joey. He stared sightlessly out the window. His life was gone, wasted. Jane was sorry for her children and what he put them through this evening but was glad the ordeal was now over.

"Jane!" she heard Maura's voice. Turning with both kids clutching at her Jane grabbed Maura in her arms as well. They shared a group hug, both women holding the children and trying to soothe their cries. Maura met Jane's gaze. Jane could see a mixture of love and relief reflected in Maura's eyes.

"Hey, Maura, can we buy stock in this hospital?" a tired and groggy Jane asked. She noted Maura was once again at her bedside. Jane vowed to stop doing this but then something else always happened. She wondered how thick her medical file was getting to be.

Maura chuckled. "No, love, hospitals are non-profits. We can't buy stock. My family already donated enough for the other wing so I think we're good."

"Kids?"

"Checked out, they're both fine, just upset at seeing what transpired. They're with Frankie and Angela right now."

"They're both going to need a lot of counseling to get through this," Jane said.

"Yes, and I took the liberty of calling a friend of mine I went through medical school with. She's an excellent pediatric psychologist. We have an appointment with her early next week."

"Okay, M, last question. Since I was standing up with the kids when you ran down the alley, how the hell did I end up in a hospital bed again?"

"Just a precaution, Jane. Korsak saw the Prius drive over you and nearly had a heart attack. You hit your back against the curb when you rolled over to the gutter. We decided it was a good idea to bring you in for observation when you fainted after the children went off with Angela."

"I fainted? I did your vasovagal thing?"

Maura giggled once again. "I think they've given you just a little too much pain medication in your IV, Jane. You're being discharged tomorrow if all goes well. You have a minor concussion and some contusions on your back. The fainting spell was probably shock."

"I've seen others get shot, Maura, or I've shot them myself and I don't faint."

"True, but you weren't married and had two children with them, either. Plus your blood pressure probably spiked when you saw Joey leave with the kids, not knowing if you'd be successful in stopping him."

"One more thing, Maura," Jane said and paused.

"Yes, love?" Maura answered.

"Well, two things really. First, I love you Maura Isles. Second, please never stop calling me 'love'. I love it."

"Good night, Jane. I'm right here."

"No, you're up here with me. Come on, we're getting good at this."

"Yes, we must stop doing things like this." Maura looked at Jane whose eyes were already closed. Her breathing indicating she was relaxing enough to sleep Maura knew Jane would always put everything on the line to save her loved ones. Maura knew she'd just have to deal with it each time it happened and pray for the best outcome.

The official reports came out quickly. The white van, whose driver disappeared with the vehicle, was determined to be a rival Irish mob out to assassinate Joey. The gang unit was given the information for follow-up but Jane suspected the case would grow cold before arrests were made.

Joseph Grant died from two gunshot wounds, fired close range. He didn't stand a chance once the gun was fired. He died instantly. Maura sent Joey's autopsy to a colleague since she was afraid she would strangle a corpse. She didn't think unexplained ligature marks or finger impressions would look appropriate at the funeral home.

Jane didn't hear from Doyle, nor did she expect to. Joey was out of their lives now and Doyle knew Jane could take care of his daughter. Jane knew she would always struggle with the urge to arrest Doyle and make him face charges for his actions but decided that day would probably never come.

Jane was discharged from the hospital the next day. Maura drove her home. Jane noticed the emptiness of the house the minute she stepped foot inside of it.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Maura.

"The kids are at school, naturally, and Frankie is picking them up afterwards. They both wanted to go. I think they wanted to see their friends and find some normalcy after yesterday's events. Frankie is keeping them at his place this weekend. We thought it best if the kids didn't have to see the inside of my house for a couple of days. Your mother is taking a well-deserved rest at that new spa across town. She'll be boarding there until Monday."

"So we're alone?"

"Yes, love, we're completely alone. Now, let's get you settled." Maura moved to take Jane's jacket from her and hang it up.

"Let's go into the bedroom, Jane."

"I know I just got home from the hospital, Maura, but I'm not really tired."

"Neither am I, love," Maura said against Jane's lips.

The End


End file.
